


Ма аварэх

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: макси [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Гидра посылает Агента на первое самостоятельное задание. Цель — уничтожить опального принца Гильбоа Джека Бенджамина.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ма аварэх  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018** , анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** макси, 53696 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, ОМП, упоминаются Василий Карпов и Зимний Солдат  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** своеобразный кроссовер со вселенной МСЮ, ООС, жанровые условности  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Гидра посылает Агента на первое самостоятельное задание. Цель — уничтожить опального принца Гильбоа Джека Бенджамина.  
>  **Примечание:** Mah avarech — израильская военная песня (музыка: Яир Розенблюм, слова: Рахель Шапира). Впервые была исполнена в 1968 году Ривкой Зоар и ансамблем Lehakat Heyl Hayam.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Ма аварэх"

Джет опустился на заросшее желтыми цветами поле, бывшее раньше военным аэродромом. Теперь только полуразбомбленные ангары выступали из травы, и спал в цветах вертолет без винта, завалившись на бок.

В Гильбоа мир. Мир, которого эта страна не заслужила.

На проверку готовности ушло не более минуты. Все это почти не отличалось от их предыдущих миссий, только в этот раз куратор не стал спускаться с джета.

— Ну, — сказал он, нахмурившись, в последний раз оглядывая Агента. — Не провали миссию.

— Есть, — сказал Агент.

Куратор хотел добавить еще что-то. Вздохнул, покачал головой:

— Что мне тебе объяснять. Ты же все понял.

— Понял, — кивнул Агент. Он ощутил странное желание подняться обратно в машину, приблизиться к куратору, получить телесный контакт — как он видел в учебных фильмах.

Тьфу. Дисфункция. Только этого не хватало.

Агент поправил рюкзак за спиной, тронул за поясом пистолет.

— Время рандеву помнишь?

— Так точно.

Больше ничего сказано не было, дверь закрылась. Джет тихо снялся с аэродрома. Агент проводил его глазами и остался один в притихшей траве. Поглядел зачем-то еще раз в небо и направился к пустой дороге, которая должна была вывести в город. Через остатки каменных ворот он вышел на небольшой пустырь, где дети играли в мяч. Мельком поразился их неточности и беспомощности. Неужели их никто не корректирует? Агент присмотрелся: из-за жары все были в шортах и майках, на теле — никаких следов коррекции. Правильно дядь Вася говорит, гражданские — это безнадежно.

Не дядь Вася, а куратор, поправил он сам себя. Не маленький уже.

У него самого еще чесалась спина от вчерашнего "разговора", но это скоро пройдет, и тоже следов не останется.

Агент продолжил путь. Цвета окружающего мира, как обычно, когда он выходил из лаборатории, сбивали с толку. Никакой четкости, зато все ужасно ярко. В лаборатории у каждого цвета была своя задача — как у костюмов, например, а тут все одевались кто во что горазд. Агент по опыту знал, что скоро притерпится. Его и самого во время вылазок одевали так, чтобы не выделяться среди гражданских. Он остановился у витрины маленького торгового центра. Оглядел себя. Куртка с алыми бабочками на погонах все-таки немного смахивала на форменную, но остальное — шорты, канареечные гольфы и кеды с разноцветными шнурками... Попробовал бы он в таком виде появиться на тренировке.

Отражение в витрине фыркнуло. Агент нагнулся, спустил гольфы так, чтобы они неаккуратно спадали на кеды, как у тех играющих мальчишек. Перевесил рюкзак на одно плечо. Вот теперь — точно не отличишь от местного. Даже пистолет за поясом как будто игрушечный. Куратор говорил, что он должен быть благодарен, мол, специально под него оружие делают. Агент, если честно, предпочел бы нормальный глок.

Он прошел чуть дальше вдоль витрины, и взгляд его уперся в розовый фургон с мороженым. Агент знал, что это такое. Два раза на миссии куратор покупал ему рожок, пока они ждали цель. Рот наполнился слюной. Агент сглотнул ее с досадой. Мороженое, разложенное по лоткам, тоже было разноцветным, но здесь это хоть можно объяснить: от цвета зависит вкус.

Он смотрел на фургон непозволительно долго, так что продавщица его окликнула:

— Ну что ты смотришь? Рад бы в рай, да грехи не пускают?

Агент молчал. У него были деньги, но явно не на такие траты. Хотя если он так и будет стоять, то привлечет к себе внимание. Он шагнул к фургону. Тетка проворно вывернула шарик из лотка с розовым мороженым, плюхнула в рожок и протянула ему.

— Бери. Бери, не стой. Заработаешь четвертак — отдашь.

Агент взял, чувствуя. как рожок холодит пальцы.

— Что, решил уроки прогулять?

Тут у него прорезался голос. Можно опробовать на ней легенду. Это понятно, это он знает.

— Я не прогуливаю, — сказал он. — Я раньше в Нофе учился, а там школу размбомбили. Ребят в другую перевели, а мои документы потеряли. А потом мама решила сюда переехать, все равно у нас там никого не осталось. Она сейчас бегает, документы оформляет, а меня с собой не взяла.

Продавщица покачала головой, пробормотала что-то вроде «И за что нам все это, Господи...»

— Ешь давай. Растает же сейчас.

И правда — розовые капли падали и расплывались на асфальте. Агент отошел, присел на скамейку и принялся за мороженое. Вкус тоже был неприлично яркий. Дядь Вася ворчал, что оно не питательное и вредное, только гражданских баловать. Но Агент все равно уничтожил все до конца, сжевал почти безвкусный рожок и долго облизывал пальцы. И так и не понял, почему тетка отдала ему продукт просто так, без денег.

Оказалось, что к фургону он подошел не зря. Скамейка, на которой устроился Агент, оказалась стратегически расположена. Оттуда он отлично слышал разговоры людей, подходивших кто за мороженым, а кто — к стоявшему тут же газетному киоску. На него самого не обращали внимания — а если бы обратили, он выдал бы ту же легенду. Агент болтал ногами, слизывал мороженое с пальцев и прислушивался.

— Ох, какая жара. Дай-ка мне лимонного льда, Сара. Слышала, на дороге опять...

— Не оставят они нас в покое, Господи...

— А в новостях опять ничего не скажут, помяни мое слово. У нас, видите ли, мир...

— Этот кабыздох даже пальцем не пошевелит, пока мы тут все на воздух не взлетим...

— Да если б не наши мальчики...

— Тише ты! Не кричи на весь город!

— Да хотела бы я посмотреть, кто во всем городе хоть слово против них скажет...

— Тьфу на тебя, замолчи! Ты людей не знаешь, что ли? Да и уши везде...

— Знаете, — вступил в разговор мужчина, отошедший от киоска с газетой в руке, — мне вот сдается, что нашему доброму королю одинаково наплевать что на нас, что на них...

— А если наплевать, так и дал бы амнистию!

— Ничего вы, дамы, не понимаете. Если дать ему амнистию, так он может захотеть и трона. Уважающему себя королю такого не надо...

Когда он отошел, засунув газету под мышку, мороженщица перегнулась через стойку и зашептала совсем тихо. Пришлось напрячь слух.

— Скажи им, когда придут... ошивались тут... а может, и не по их душу, но откуда мне знать...

Значит, "лесные братья", которых он ищет, навещают эту женщину с лимонным льдом. Наверное, приходят реквизировать провиант. Они и приведут Агента к своему командиру, Джеку Бенджамину, на которого у Агента приказ.

Он дождался, пока женщина отойдет, слез со скамейки, послал мороженщице улыбку ("не забывай улыбаться", — учил куратор) и отправился следом.

В других странах шагать вот так по людному тротуару посреди дня могло быть опасно. Уже бывало, что его останавливали и спрашивали, отчего он не со взрослыми. Но Гильбоа недавно пережила войну, и тут, как объяснял дядь Вася, никто не удивлялся, что «всякая безотцовщина по городу шатается». И верно, Агента никто не замечал, даже когда ему приходилось ждать, пока объект слежки выйдет из магазина или закончит говорить со встреченной посреди улицы подругой. Он держался, как обычно на миссии — достаточно близко к объекту слежки, чтобы другие думали, будто это его ответственный взрослый, но так, чтобы сам объект ничего не заподозрил.

«Мама, — он вспомнил, как надо называть ответственных взрослых, — папа».

Шли долго. Хотя цель была крупной, часто останавливалась, чтобы промокнуть лоб, и несла довольно тяжелую сумку с продуктами, в автобус она садиться не стала. Агент поглядел на сумку и решил, что можно попытаться. Он нагнал женщину.

— Тетя, давайте, я понесу.

Та оглядела его с головы до ног, сперва недоверчиво. Но, видно, аккуратный вид Агента развеял ее сомнения.

— Спасибо, мой хороший. — Она с облегчением передала ему сумку. — Как тебя зовут?

«Гражданским нужно имя, — говорил куратор. — Не лабораторное обозначение, не кодовое, не позывные. Их это испугает».

Агенту редко приходилось говорить с гражданскими, и он обходился придуманными именами. Но в этот раз ему позволили использовать первые буквы его обозначения, которые вполне могли сойти за имя.

— Джей-Би, — сказал он женщине. Выдал ей ту же историю, что и мороженщице, и за рассказом не заметил, как они дошли до самой окраины города. Магазинчик, куда они направлялись, стоял на отшибе, сразу за ним начинались дюны, а дальше темнел лес. Внутри магазина было темно, прохладно и пахло чем-то сладким. Женщина дала Агенту стакан сока и несколько конфет. Их пришлось рассовать по карманам. Во-первых, Агент хотел сперва рассмотреть их как следует прежде чем есть, а во-вторых, дядь Вася говорил, что от сахара слипаются мозги. А мозги ему сейчас нужны здоровые.

Спина опять зачесалась — как напоминание. Он сам виноват, конечно. Знал ведь, что нельзя спорить с куратором, зачем надо было говорить, что это нечестно?

— Вы же сами хотели, чтоб я подслушал!

— Хотел, — кивнул тот, — и что, я хотел, чтоб ты попался?

Против этого возразить было нечего. Осталось только снять футболку и повернуться.

— Что я тебе говорил?

— Наказание не бывает несправедливым.

Про себя он думал: мало ли, провод. Он уже не младенец, чтобы провода бояться. Судя по подслушанному разговору, теперь ему надо бояться «завершения проекта».

Ему приходилось убивать на миссиях, но он все равно не мог себе представить, как это — когда тебя завершают.

Куратор всегда учил: недостаточно услышать, нужно проанализировать. Так что Агент сидел на высоком стуле, медленно потягивал сок из стакана и пытался анализировать. Дядь Вася сказал ему перед самым выходом:

— Если не сможешь выполнить задание — не возвращайся.

Но инструкция-то была другая. Как обычно. Вне зависимости от исхода миссии. Это что же, куратор хочет, чтоб он не выполнил инструкцию?

Агент фыркнул. Ерунда на постном масле, как сам дядь Вася и говорит.

Он сильнее заболтал ногами. Отчего-то это помогало думать, но он опять забыл внести это в дневник наблюдений, а на миссии дневник не ведется.

Наверное, куратор тоже не хочет завершения проекта. Агент вздохнул. Но если он и в самом деле бракованный — зачем он Гидре? Для того, чтобы следить за порядком в мире, нужны только самые лучшие солдаты. Его для того и растили — чтоб он был самым лучшим.

Из подсобки вышла серая полосатая кошка. Потянулась, подошла к Агенту и стала тереться о его ноги. Он обмер.

«Не подходи ко мне», — мысленно сказал он кошке, но это ничего не дало.

— Ну что ты? — сказала женщина со своего места за кассой. — Кисы испугался? Она же не кусается, это добрая киса, да, Пушинка?

Агент часто задышал. Потом вспомнил: здесь никого нет, чтобы приказать ему. А миссия ничего такого не требует.

Пушинка замерла у его ноги. Бок у нее был теплым и пушистым. Совсем как Агент помнил.

Ну, погладь ее, вот увидишь, она не царапается.

Он решился. Присел рядом с кошкой, осторожно погладил ее по маленькой голове. Кошка замурчала.

«Прости меня. Это была дурацкая миссия. Я правда не хотел».

Он сам испугался того, что подумал. Не его дело — судить, хорошая миссия или плохая. Его дело — выполнять.

«Мы должны знать, что излишняя эмоциональность не помешает тебе завершить задание», — сказал тогда куратор.

В тот раз, вспомнил Агент, они тоже говорили об эмоциональности.

 

  
— Не понимаю, что вас так удивляет. Проект уже давно собирались закрывать, собственно, и проекта никакого не осталось. Для него нужны подопытные, а практически все ваши подопытные. — Гость развел в воздухе руками. Агент не слишком хорошо видел его через решетку вентиляции, но и так было понятно: это кто-то важный. — Конечно, задумка была многообещающей, я даже допускаю, что кто-то из наших высших чинов мог к этому проекту прикипеть, но не забывайте, в конце концов, о рентабельности…

— А вы не играйте в бухгалтера, — раздался другой голос. Доктор Вернер, директор лаборатории. От этого голоса у Агента всегда становилось неприятно холодно в животе. Он не записывал этого в дневник, потому что знал: это страх. А бояться Агент не должен. Тем более — своих. — Согласен, на конвейер производство поставить не удалось… по крайней мере, до сих пор. Но я вам напомню, что и Зимний солдат — единичный проект. Не говоря уже о детище Эрскина. И вы сейчас, глядя мне в глаза, станете утверждать, что Солдат не рентабелен?

— Доктор Вернер, — скучно сказал гость, — даже если мы допустим, что целью проекта являлось создание только одного… экземпляра. Вы мне можете поручиться, что у оставшегося объекта завтра не случится срыва, как у других?

— Если бы внимательно просмотрели досье, — доктор был явно недоволен, и даже Агенту в его убежище стало неуютно, — вы бы знали, что объект четырнадцать уже сейчас показывает результаты лучше, чем были у остальных клонов. Я думаю, что нам наконец удалось добиться необходимых условий для воспитания агентов, учитывая, что генматериал у них был один и тот же. Остальные… что ж, это вполне нормальный процент выбраковки, учитывая сложность эксперимента.

— Вот уж сложный эксперимент — вырастить десяток пацанов и научить воевать!

— Агент Рамлоу. Я не думаю, что вы обладаете необходимыми знаниями, чтобы принимать участие в обсуждении проекта…

— И тем не менее агент Рамлоу выразил наше общее беспокойство. Эксперимент, который требует больших затрат, тогда как мы могли бы с гораздо меньшим бюджетом просто набрать детей с улиц…

Тут у доктора голос стал ледяным, как холодильный отсек, в котором Агент ненавидел тренироваться.

— Я понимаю, что агент Рамлоу жалеет о том, что его в свое время не приютила Гидра. Но я также вынужден констатировать, коллега, что вы абсолютно не понимаете суть проекта.

— Ну, бог с вами. Мне все это известно — и сыворотка, и суперспособности…

— Очевидно, нет. Суперспособности не являются основополагающими. Главное — то, что нам дана возможность воспитать их носителя в полном соответствии с идеалами Гидры. Для них нам не понадобится обнуление и прочие варварские процедуры. У нас будут солдаты, в прямом смысле с колыбели верные Гидре. И я устал объяснять это комиссии.

— Разумеется. Но Комиссия получала доклады о причинах выбраковки ваших подопечных. Идеологию Гидры усвоили далеко не все…

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Комиссия прекрасно информирована обо всем, что у нас здесь происходит…

— Э, док, вот только на меня так смотреть не надо.

— Так или иначе, ваш объект четырнадцать может точно так же взбрыкнуть.

— И вы предлагаете ликвидировать агента, в которого столько было вложено, только потому, что он может «взбрыкнуть»?

— Да поймите наконец, мы не можем себе позволить вкладывать в него и дальше, и в целях сохранения секретности…

В вентиляционной трубе было пыльно, и Агент, силясь не чихнуть, пропустил конец фразы.

— Так пустите его на задание.

Это сказал куратор.

— Четырнадцатый уже несколько раз выходил на миссии в моем сопровождении. Думаю, он вполне может справиться один. И вы сами убедитесь, на что он способен.

— А если во время миссии он сбежит?

— Вы опять не слушаете меня, коллега. Он верен Гидре. Для него в побеге нет смысла.

Гость молчал, раздумывая, а Агент не мог совладать с эмоциями. Дядь Вася считал, что он готов к одиночной миссии! Даже доктор Вернер так считал. Зря Агент его боялся. Доктор ведь всегда говорил: все процедуры и тесты — только для того, чтобы сделать Агента сильнее.

— Ну хорошо, — утомленно произнес гость. — Я свяжусь с Комиссией. Хотя и не уверен, что она одобрит эту… самодеятельность. Возможно, они отыщут задание, которое можно доверить ребенку.

— Он не ребенок, — сказал куратор. — Он солдат.

 

Это верно. Он солдат.

Агент допил сок, отнес стакан в подсобку, куда указала хозяйка.

Он солдат Гидры, он сможет выполнить миссию. И когда он вернется на базу, они увидят, что завершать проект не нужно.

Агент помыл стакан в маленькой раковине и искал, куда бы его поставить, когда услышал шаги за дверью магазина. Увидел, как внутрь зашли два молодых парня в спортивных костюмах, и быстро спрятался за шкафчик с жестяными банками.

— Мир тебе, мать, — сказал тот, что поздоровее.

— Да где его с вами возьмешь, этот мир, — вздохнула тетка. — Знаю я, зачем явились. В подсобку вон идите, там на ящиках подписано «консервы».

Агент стоял, не двигаясь. Парни зашли в подсобку и, явно делая это не в первый раз, быстро отыскали нужные коробки и в несколько ходок вытащили их на улицу.

— Тот ящик, где звякает — там я вам сливовицы домашней налила. Она крепкая, вместо спирта будет. А с лекарствами — уж извините, на меня и в прошлый раз в аптеке уже косились, не ровен час, в отделение потащат...

— Вы наша спасительница, — сказал другой парень, щуплый и белобрысый. — Как все закончится, сам вам памятник поставит. Прямо в Шайло, на площади.

— Поставят, поставят, — сказала хозяйка, — и без него обойдутся. Вот прямо тут на кладбище, уже скоро. Ваша братия меня в могилу сведет. Да, вот что еще. Сара, которая в центре торгует, говорит, приходили, о вас спрашивали. Кто да что, она не знает, но я так думаю, из структур. Передайте его голоштанному высочеству, чтобы сидел тихо и не высовывался.

Агент услышал, как зафырчала машина, и вышел наконец из убежища. Тетка уставилась на него с испугом: она явно о нем забыла.

— А ты что тут...

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Я стакан помыл. Спасибо за сок.

— Запомни, — сказала она строго, — ты тут никого не видел.

— Не видел. — Он кивнул и снова вспомнил, что нужно улыбнуться. — А кто тут был?

— Вот и хорошо. — Тетка с видимым облегчением взяла в банке у кассы ярко-красный леденец на палочке и сунула ему.

— Я пойду, тетя, — сказал Агент. — А то мама вернется и меня потеряет.

Когда он выбежал на улицу, машины уже не было, но дорога тут была одна, и, судя по разговору, машина должна была поехать обратно в горы. Агент сунул леденец в карман шортиков и побежал, постепенно набирая скорость. Грунт мягко ударял о подошвы кроссовок, теплый ветер обдувал лицо. Агент знал, что не должен судить о задании, но вот это ему определенно нравилось.

 

Было тихо, так что в медовом воздухе позднего лета отчетливо было слышно, как щебечут птицы. От старых рельсов ощутимо пахло нагретым железом. Парни уложили на них срубленное дерево, и теперь оставалось только ждать.

— А вы слышали про поезд-призрак? — спросил Хантер. Джек по-прежнему именовал его лейтенантом, хотя считалось, что все они здесь — дезертиры и предатели. — Говорят, это похоронный поезд наместника Гедеона. Если в годовщину его смерти ночь выпадет лунная, то можно увидеть, как он едет.

Джек зевнул. Родители Хантера были из Африки, но вырос он в Гильбоа, и в голове у него африканские легенды мешались с местными.

— Ты сто раз рассказывал про этот призрак...

— До чего же я любил в детстве такие фильмы, — сказал Филипс. — Знаете, там индейцы нападали на поезда. Убивали бледнолицых и все такое.

— И снимали скальп, — кивнул Ричардсон. — А что. Из нас отличное индейское племя получается. Только надо придумать индейские имена. Большое Ухо там, например...

— Угу, или Маленький Хрен. В самый раз для тебя.

— А еще у них лица были размалеванные, — сказал Мэллори. — И лошади. На лошадях-то удобнее...

— Вождю надо имя, — не успокаивался Ричардсон. — Джек Острый Коготь, например. Или...

— Как насчет Джека-два-наряда-вне-очереди-если-кто-то-сейчас-не-заткнется?

Джек понимал, что ребята пытаются немного ослабить напряжение перед рывком, и был им за это благодарен. Но все это ему очень не нравилось. И эти рельсы. И поезд.

Никакой железной дороги тут вообще не должно было быть. Точнее, она была — до Второй Гефской тут ходили старенькие пассажирские поезда, развозя людей по маленьким станциям у самых гор. Последний участок дороги — перегон из Нофы в соседнюю провинцию — давно уже не использовался. Потом дорогу разбомбили в нескольких местах, и местные власти не спешили ее налаживать — у них и других дел хватало, а дорога и раньше была не слишком рентабельна.

Джек, когда они с ребятами только обосновались здесь, тоже к этим путям присматривался, но потом плюнул, и они мирно зарастали травой.

А потом — совершенно неожиданно — их починили. Причем, насколько Джек знал, официального строительства не объявлялось, и никто не слышал, чтобы какой-нибудь местной компании давали на это грант. Просто как-то раз появились деловитые люди в оранжевых жилетах, буквально за неделю отремонтировали размбомбленные участки и пропали так же незаметно, как и возникли.

Правда, пассажирские поезда ходить по ним так и не стали. В этом и смысла не было: те села и деревеньки, где раньше располагались станции, были либо разрушены во время налетов, либо просто стояли пустыми: люди переезжали в безопасные места или в города побольше вроде Новой Надежды.

Зато, как донесли однажды Джеку, по путям прошел товарняк. А потом второй. Что мог везти товарный поезд вдоль линии границы, где давно уже не было ни заводов, ни более-менее функционирующих предприятий?

В следующий раз Джек отправился к железной дороге сам. И, посидев достаточно в леске у путей, тоже увидел товарный поезд. Причем Филипс, у которого отец и дед работали на местной железной дороге, утверждал: поезд не гелвуйского производства. Слишком маленький для здешних товарняков: всего несколько вагонов. Ходил неизвестный состав нерегулярно, и это тоже подсказывало, что ничего хорошего он не везет. Причем, если прислушаться, опять же, к Филипсу — нагруженнным он шел со стороны Астерии. .

Местные власти на таинственный поезд не обращали внимания. Джека это не удивляло — они и гефские пикапы со взрывчаткой умудрялись не замечать.

Король из Джека не вышел, но земли вокруг лагеря он привык считать своей вотчиной. И если официальным властям было наплевать, кто и что к ним возит, значит, заняться поездом предстояло ему.

— Я вестернов не смотрел, — сказал он повесившему нос Ричардсону. — Ее величество не позволяли. Дурное американское влияние, экспансия низкой культуры. То ли дело балет.

Бойцы, кажется, собрались высказать сочувствие, но тут Мэллори сказал:

— Едет.

Капрал всегда все слышал раньше всех, будь то поезд, самолет или очередной отряд гвардейцев. Впрочем, в последнее время гвардейцев за ними почти не посылали. Видно, его величество полностью разочаровался в сыне и не верит, что тот способен хоть как-то угрожать королю.

Замолчали, и через некоторое время дальний стук колес услышали все. Ричардсон и Мэллори отбежали дальше вдоль насыпи.

По мнению Джека, товарняк был самым обыкновенным. Но само его присутствие здесь, неумолимое приближение по чуть гудящим в тишине рельсам, наводило тревогу — Джек невольно вспомнил о Хантеровом «призраке». Он суеверно испугался, что состав возьмет и переедет препятствие, может, и прав был Ричардсон, и надо было рельсы взрывать...

Однако же поезд замедлил ход и остановился, немного не доехав до поваленного дерева. Застыл. Машинист, очевидно, думал, стоит вылезать или нет, и Джек замер в своем укрытии. Наконец дверь тепловоза распахнулась, из кабины выпрыгнули двое и направились к дереву.

Дальше все и впрямь было похоже на вестерн. Джек с Мэллори кинулись на них, одного Джек ударил сзади по затылку, другого обезвредил Мэллори. Джек обернулся и увидел, как Филипс запрыгивает в кабину.

Машинист замычал; Джек перевернул его к себе лицом, как следует приложил о дерево.

— Что везете?

Тот молчал, подбородок у него трясся.

— Что вы, мать твою, везете?

Мэллори сказал второму:

— Слышал, что спрашивают? Будешь отвечать?

Тот вдруг залопотал на чужом, смутно знакомом языке.

— Это что, командир? Идиш?

Джек прислушался, уже надевая на машиниста наручники.

— Это немецкий, Мэл.

Пленников оттащили в сторону, примотали на всякий случай к деревьям, и оставили под надзором капрала. Джек кивнул Ричардсону.

— Так. Осторожно. Мы не знаем, что там внутри. И кто.

— Да гранатой внутрь шибануть, и все дела.

— Мы не знаем, что там, — повторил Джек.

Невдалеке затрещали ветки: вторая группа бежала вдоль поезда.

Филипс высунулся из кабины:

— Я двери разблокировал, должны вручную открываться, только проволоку раскрутите!

На проволочные закрутки времени ушло немного. Состав стоял подозрительно тихий, и Джеку это не нравилось. А нравилась — все больше — идея Ричардсона насчет гранат.

Он потянулся к двери, но Тейлор его оттеснил.

Смешно; парни до сих пор берегут его, как будто он принц.

— Только ост... — начал он, и тут Тейлора отбросило от двери выстрелом. Джека кто-то оттолкнул, и ребята начали палить внутрь. Когда выстрелы прекратились, Ричардсон заскочил в поезд и скинул на землю тело, одетое в черное; следом передал Джеку винтовку.

— Ты смотри, что у него.

— Кроссовская?

— Да нет, — сказал Джек. — Я таких не видел...

Он услышал за спиной скрежет и вовремя развернулся, уже на ходу начиная стрелять, и правильно — в двери следующего вагона оказалась щель, в щель — выставлено дуло.

— Да твою ж! Эй, лови!

Через дверцу в последнем вагоне пытался выбраться еще один охранник. Оказавшийся рядом Фишер выстрелил ему по ногам, но тот удержался, повалившись на поручень, а в следующую секунду Фишер упал. Охранника прошило очередью; он перегнулся через поручень, свалился и замер.

Тейлор, откашлявшись, сел на землю и, держась за грудь, смотрел на все это действо.

Про себя Джек благодарил Бога — да нет, советника Хэнсона, — что заставил парней надеть бронежилеты.

— Прямо в голову, — растерянно сказал Хантер, опустив автомат и глядя на недвижно лежащего Фишера. — Сволочи.

Только в третьем вагоне обошлось без приключений: там обнаружился еще один парень, совсем молодой, который отбросил оружие и сидел в углу, прикрыв голову.

— Не убивайте, — заскулил он, когда его вытащили на свет божий. — Пожалуйста...

— Не убьем, — пообещал Джек, — если ты нам расскажешь, куда это все везли.

— Взрывпакеты, — сказал несколько побледневший Тейлор, осмотрев ящики с грузом. — Вот и кинули бы гранату...

Оружия в поезде оказалось... ну если не на полк солдат, то на Джеков отряд — с большим запасом. Больше всего Джека встревожило, что такого оружия он в Гильбоа раньше не видел. И на той стороне, если подумать, тоже. Он уже давно привык к винтовкам и автоматам с надписью «КроссГен», теперь почти все его ребята вооружены такими — трофейными.

Но он всегда думал, что дядя, чудом ускользнувший от отцовского правосудия, никому не даст разбить свою монополию.

И вот, пожалуйста — целый поезд.

И не первый.

И наверняка не последний.

Интересно, что на это скажет Хэнсон. Впрочем, уже за то, что он настоял на бронежилетах, Джек ему задолжал.

Если б еще можно было Хэнсону доверять... Джек до сих пор не понял, что советник делает в их лагере.

— Командир! Что делать с поездом?

Хороший вопрос. Если бы Джек хоть немногим больше доверял здешним властям, он бы скинул им координаты. Возможно, даже оставил бы немного груза. Потому что их с отцом распря — это одно, а чужие поезда с оружием в землях Гильбоа — это уже совсем другое.

Но здешнее отделение ГСБ годится только зачистки проводить, им Джек и гильзы от патрона не доверил бы, не то что...

— Пока оставим здесь. Под наблюдением. Было бы интересно, конечно, узнать, куда он направлялся... и самим его туда доставить. Если получится.

 

Оружие разгружали долго; подогнали вторую машину, оставленную далеко, у заброшенной станции. Фишера Джек сам отнес в «пикап», закрыв ему глаза, в которых застыло удивление. Тейлор кряхтел и потирал ребра, но в общем...

В общем те, в поезде, явно к нападению не готовились. Решили, что могут разъезжать тут, как у себя дома.

 

Убитых обыскали тщательно, но не нашли при них ничего, что позволило бы узнать, откуда они. Кевларовые куртки с них сняли — пригодятся, а тела закопали в леске недалеко от замершего, расхристанного теперь «товарняка».

Последними в машину сажали пленных. Уцелевшего охранника — в один грузовик, немца и машиниста Джек велел посадить к нему. Он сам сел рядом с немцем, с другой стороны — Ричардсон. Немец то и дело бросал на Джека испуганные взгляды. Хорошо, как раз созреет для разговора, когда доедут. Джека начинало трясти — от облегчения и гнева.

— Командир, — позвал Филипс с водительского места, — думаешь, это те же самые?

Джек нервно облизнул губы. Только этого не хватало — но скорее всего, Филипс прав…

 

Машина, за которой он гнался, оказалась пикапом с открытым верхом, так что Агент, ускорившись, зацепился за кузов и дальше ехал с удобством. Машина забиралась все выше по узкой дороге, постоянно поворачивая. От кабины Агента отделяли ящики с грузом, и из-за ветра он не услышал бы, о чем там говорят, поэтому он вертел головой, запоминая ориентиры — и просто глядя на раскинувшийся внизу мир, заросшие травой и фиолетовыми цветами горы, полоски ручьев тут и там. Он уже немного привык к тому, что все здесь разноцветное — так всегда бывало, когда он надолго отлучался с базы.

Он отцепился от машины, когда она стала замедляться, спрыгнул и спрятался в придорожном кустарнике. Пикап остановился у блокпоста, очевидно, теперь перешедшего в руки Бенджамина — потому что оттуда вышли люди, спросили пароль и пропустили пикап дальше.

Охранялся блокпост из рук вон плохо: Агент проскользнул мимо без всякого труда. Теперь он уже не стал догонять машину, а пошел пешком, надеясь, что среди травы и деревьев его яркий наряд не будет слишком заметен. Он хотел сперва провести рекогносцировку, узнать, в лагере ли сейчас Бенджамин — а потом уже действовать по обстановке. Он думал, что от блокпоста до лагеря будет недалеко, но дорога все поднималась вверх, а лагеря пока видно не было. Агент по-прежнему запоминал ориентиры, чтобы потом передать кому следует, вдыхал незнакомые, будоражащие запахи — пока не услышал внизу машину.

Он не сразу решил, что делать — спрятаться или уже позволить себя обнаружить. С одной стороны, он бы лучше сначала осмотрел лагерь. С другой — ему надо поскорее выполнить задание. А это значит — скорее связаться с Бенджамином. Те, кто едет — явно сами из лагеря...

 

Беспокойные взгляды немца его раздражали. Джек повернулся к нему и спросил:

— Kennst du wer ich bin? («Ты знаешь, кто я?» (нем.))

Потом он спрашивал себя — отчего парень настолько испугался простого вопроса. Потому что немец взглянул Джеку в глаза и, будто на что-то решившись, вдруг выкрикнул:

— Heil Hydra!

И стиснул челюсти, так, что в первый момент Джек решил, что у него судорога. Но тут у немца закатились глаза, он затрясся и затих, и Джек не сразу понял, что смотрит уже на труп.

— Что...

— Цианид. У этого ублюдка был с собой яд. Что за гребаные шпионские и...

Договорить он не успел, потому что машинист, пользуясь замешательством, ударил Ричардсона локтями под дых и, перегнувшись через сиденье, попытался стукнуть Филипса связанными руками. Филипс уклонился, но потерял управление, и машину едва не вынесло в придорожные деревья, прикрывавшие обрыв. Сидевший рядом с Филипсом Тейлор вцепился в руль и вывернул машину; Джек приложил машиниста по голове, распрямился и успел увидеть, как пикап, проламываясь через придорожные заросли, зацепил что-то яркое.

Какого...

Машина наконец встала — слегка набекрень. Ричардсон ухватил машиниста и слегка придушил его, пока тот не обмяк и не привалился к трупу.

— Господи, — пробормотал Тейлор, — мы кого-то сбили...

Джек рванул дверцу и выскочил. Услышал сзади визг тормозов второго пикапа и ругань.

— Командир, осторожней! — Тейлор выскочил следом, щелкнув затвором автомата. Двое вышли из второго пикапа, тоже с оружием.

«Серпантин» на этом участке был довольно широким — иначе они давно уже слетели бы с обрыва. Джек медленно шел по зарослям, высматривая среди деревьев, кого они могли сбить. Вряд ли это ловушка; но вот не хватало сбить кого-то из своих.

— Может, это косуля была, — сказал Филипс. — Поехали, а?

Джек резко остановился.

За непрочной стенкой из тонких стволов олив был небольшой овраг; со дна оврага на Джека смотрел мальчик. Маленький — лет восьми-девяти, взъерошенный, в куртке с бабочками, похожую на ту, что сам Джек носил в детстве. Он моргнул. Откуда тут ребенок? Откуда тут вообще чужие?

— Осмотрите территорию! — крикнул он своим.

— Эй, — позвал Джек и сообразил, что пацаненку должно быть больно. Он спрыгнул в овраг.

— Ты живой? Не бойся.

Не похоже было, чтоб ребенок боялся. Он глядел исподлобья и моргал. Джеку показалось, что этого мальчишку он прежде где-то видел.

— Очень больно? Встать можешь?

— Могу, — сказал тот.

— Давай, хватайся за меня. Прости, это мы тебя сбили.

Мальчик встал, ухватившись за поданную руку. Джек вытащил его из оврага, увел к обочине, усадил.

— Воды дайте... 

Сдернул с ребенка курточку и вздохнул с облегчением, убедившись, что крови нигде нет.

— Тут болит? А тут?

Пацаненок слегка поморщился, когда Джек коснулся его левой голени.

— Ушиб? — Он осторожно ощупал ногу.

— Ничего, — сказал ребенок, все еще неотрывно глядя на Джека.

— Ты откуда здесь взялся, малец? — спросил из-за спины Филипс.

— Снизу, — сказал ребенок, облизав губы. Джеку подали бутылку воды, он открутил крышку и сунул мальчику. Тот напился, отдал бутылку и спросил:

— Вы Джек Бенджамин?

— Положим, я. У тебя ко мне дело?

Мальчик кивнул. К волосам и к воротнику у него пристали травинки.

Джек плюнул.

— Ты смотри, уже детей связными посылают, совсем стыд потеряли.

— Да ладно. А то ты не видел, командир, как гефки себе фальшивое пузо взрывчаткой набивают. Время такое...

— А мы, по-твоему, должны быть, как Геф? Думай, что говоришь...

— Я не связной, — сказал ребенок. — Меня Джей-Би зовут... Джей-Би Терах. Мою маму зовут Мира Терах. Вы ее помните?

— М-м?

— Ну да. Она так и говорила. Но у меня от нее письмо. В куртке. Там, в кармане...

Джек вытащил из кармашка аккуратно сложенный листок. Развернул. Аккуратный округлый почерк — который ровно ничего ему не говорил.

«Ваше Высочество! Вы вряд ли вспомните меня, но больше мне не к кому обратиться. Мы с вами познакомились, когда вы учились в офицерской школе у нас в Нофе, во время увольнительной. Я влюбилась в вас тогда с первого взгляда, но боюсь, что этой же участи не избежали тысячи девушек Гильбоа. Вы с удовольствием проводили время со мной и даже ужинали как-то у нас дома (помните, мой отец все критиковал политику короля Сайласа, и я ужасно за него боялась, а вы только поддакивали?). Вы даже рассказали мне в момент искренности о вашей дружбе с одним из офицеров, и хотя я тогда поняла, что никогда не буду нужна вам так же, как вы мне, я все равно была рада, что вы смогли облегчить душу. Вы закончили школу и уехали на фронт, а у меня через девять месяцев родился ребенок. Моя семья меня приняла, и я не собиралась требовать ничего от Вашего Высочества. До войны мы хорошо жили. Но теперь я больна, дома у нас не осталось (живем у соседки), а мои родители убиты. Я очень боюсь за Джея. Если мне удастся выбраться, я порву это письмо, вы никогда обо мне не услышите. Но если я все же умру, я прошу вас — присмотрите за ребенком. Я не могу приложить анализа ДНК, потому что раньше в нем не было нужды, а теперь единственная больница в городе закрыта. Но я думаю, вы сами поймете, что в мальчике течет ваша кровь. Я знаю, что вам сейчас тоже нелегко, и что вы вынуждены скрываться, но у Джея больше совсем никого нет, поэтому я прошу вас — присмотрите за ним...»

Пацаненок глядел на упрямо, надув губы, и Джек вдруг ясно понял, где видел его. На собственной детской фотографии.

— Так. — Джек резко встал. — Едем в лагерь, незачем тут сидеть на дороге.

— В лагерь?

— А куда? Дорогу он все равно уже знает…

Джек хотел было посадить мальчика рядом с собой в машину, но Тейлор остановил его:

— Куда? К мертвецу?

Тьфу ты. Джек передал ребенка Мэллори, сам сел на прежнее место.

— Командир, — осторожно позвал его Тейлор. — Это то, что я думаю? Мальчишка-то ваш портрет...

— О господи, — сказал Джек, глядя прямо перед собой. — Господь и все его бабочки.

Хэнсон, как обычно, пришел встречать его машину. Открыл дверцу:

— Ваше Высочество. Чем порадуете?

По мнению Джека, Хэнсон все-таки сильно переигрывал. И с «высочеством», и с неистребимой придворной галантностью. Но поделать с этим Джек ничего не мог — а советник был ему нужен, хоть это и раздражало.

— О, у нас сегодня много поводов для радости. Мы привезли непонятно чье оружие, труп немецкого шпиона и ребенка.

— Ребенка? — Брови советника поползли на лоб. В это время из второго пикапа выпрыгнул пацаненоки встал рядом с Мэллори. — Ах вот как.

— Вот так, — вздохнул Джек и повысил голос: — Пленных в погреб, пусть посидят. Тело... не закапывайте пока, может, Док что найдет.

Он опустил глаза на мальчишку.

— А ты, солдат, давай-ка в медпункт. Пойдем, я тебя отведу.

Он взял ребенка за руку. Тот взглянул на него странно непроницаемыми глазами. Джек понятия не имел, как обращаться с детьми. Обычно его общение с младенцами заканчивалось тем, что он брал кого-то из них на руки и целовал перед камерой. Матери млели. Почему-то ему казалось, что мальчишка такого жеста не оценит. Он немного прихрамывал при ходьбе, но в общем выглядел вполне здоровым.

Впрочем, от гнева Дока их обоих это не уберегло. Док сердился — Джеку казалось, что это его естественное состояние.

— Ты что мне притащил? — вопросил он, перекатив в угол рта неизменную сигарету. — Мы что, начали младенцев в отряд набирать? Так хоть бы подгузники сперва закупили...

— Мы его сбили на дороге, — объяснил Джек. — Посмотри его, пожалуйста.

— Молодцы, — буркнул Док. Он всегда разговаривал скандализованным тоном, обращался к Джеку исключительно на «ты» и от души материл раненых бойцов. Все это ему позволялось, потому что этих самых раненых он и вытаскивал с того света, цепляясь за каждую жизнь зубами и ногтями.

Он усадил мальчика на кушетку. Тот выглядел напряженным — хоть и не напуганным, — но Джек все-таки сказал:

— Не нужно бояться Дока, он злой только с виду, — и положил руку мальчишке на плечо. Тот не отреагировал. Док стащил с него кроссовки и носки, осторожно прощупал ноги и нахмурился.

— Тут больно?

Мальчик побледнел, но только пожал плечами:

— Так...

— Так? И здесь — так?

Ребенок сжал зубы.

— Так и растак. — Док обернулся к Джеку. — У мальца там, похоже, перелом, а он у тебя скачет.

Стало стыдно. Он ведь осматривал ребенка — и что, не заметил?

— Точно перелом?

— Точно скажу, когда ты мне рентген достанешь. Но похоже.

От стыда Джек напустился на мальчишку:

— Ты почему не сказал, что не можешь идти?

В детстве он сам ломал ногу, и теперь вспомнил, какая адская это была боль. Он тогда тоже пытался сдерживать слезы, но выходило не очень. А уж чтоб на эту ногу ступить...

Даже сейчас от воспоминания он поморщился.

— Так я могу, — ответил мальчик. И сказал, будто оправдываясь: — Я не ожидал, что машину занесет. Не успел сгруппироваться как следует.

— Видали супермена.Сейчас я тебе обезболивающее вколю.

— Не надо, — быстро сказал ребенок.

Врач неверяще покачал головой:

— Да ты такой же, как вся эта братия. Ногу ломать — пожалуйста, а как задницу уколоть... Ладно, держи таблетки.

Мальчик послушно выпил лекарство и сидел на кушетке — маленький, нахохленный и отстраненный — пока доктор накладывал ему шину. Джек не знал, стоит ли взять его за руку. Он обернулся в поисках Тейлора или Рейна, кого-нибудь, у кого были дети; но в обозримом пространстве у медпункта никого не было, а выходить и оставлять мальчика одного не хотелось.

— Где ты такого взял, командир? — все так же сквозь сигарету пробормотал Док.

Джек облизнул губы.

— Уж ты-то должен знать, откуда дети берутся.

Док замер. Посмотрел на Джека, перевел взгляд на ребенка, потом снова на Джека. Сказал меланхолично:

— Да мать же твою через забор. Ох, черт, малец, прости. Дядя больше не будет выражаться. Ну все, хорош, давай все остальное посмотрим...

С остальным у ребенка все оказалось в порядке, если не считать ободранного локтя.

— Кстати, — сказал Джек. — Ты случайно не можешь сделать анализ ДНК?

— А как же, — ответил Док. — И пересадку мозга. Кое-кому здесь очень надо.

Джек покачал головой и оставил пацаненка под присмотром Дока. Он не знал, что думать об этом — не знал даже, как начать об этом думать.

Мира Терах... Если очень напрячься — вспоминается такая. Возможно, он действительно гульнул с ней в Нофе во время увольнительной. Но все отпуска того, последнего года виделись сейчас, как в тумане...

У штабной палатки его поджидал советник Хэнсон. Может, стоило бы перестать называть его так — они оба давно не при дворе. Но если подумать — именно в таком качестве он у Джека... служил. На миссии его не брали — Хэнсон был до отвращения гражданским, вдобавок Джек не слишком ему доверял. Но в советах его, в тихих подсказках нуждался все больше.

Он до сих пор не понимал, зачем советник пришел к нему. Он появился на базе как-то утром — впрочем, базой это тогда еще не называлось, просто заброшенный дом, уцелевший посреди щебня. Там Джек с ребятами скрывались после побега. Ребята и привели советника под белы рученьки. В джинсах, рубашке и мешковатой куртке, с одним небольшим рюкзаком, Хэнсон выглядел моложе, чем казался Джеку во дворце — несмотря на виски, тронутые сединой.

— Ваш отец прогнал меня прочь, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он.

— За что? — спросил Джек, хотя уже знал ответ.

— За то, что я пытался надеть на вас корону. Пусть и корона была не та. Но я... не раскаиваюсь в этом жесте. Хотя могу раскаиваться во многом другом.

— Почему вы пришли сюда, советник? Мне нечего вам дать. Попробуйте найти Кросса. Он уехал со всеми деньгами, может, и вам что-нибудь перепадет.

— Вам, думаю, мой совет не помешает, Ваше Высочество, — мягко сказал Хэнсон. — Да и выбора у меня особо нет. У меня в доме произошел взрыв. В газетах написали, что это взорвался баллон... К счастью, я успел уйти. Я прошу у вас, мой принц, покровительства и защиты.

Джек достаточно слушался Кросса, он поклялся, что никому не даст больше собой вертеть. Первые недели Хэнсон провел в карантине: у него отобрали телефон, и с ним рядом все время находился кто-то из ребят — следил, чтобы советник не пытался ни с кем связаться.

Потом, постепенно, он примелькался, и Джек спрашивал его мнения все с меньшей опаской.

Вдобавок советник каким-то образом сохранил придворный лоск — в отличие от Джека. Джек честно мылся и брился каждое утро, своим повелением произвел Рейна в парикмахеры, и тот регулярно делал ему подобие армейской стрижки. Но при всем при этом Джека легче было принять за полевого командира, чем за принца. Хэнсон же до сих пор выглядел так, будто на полчаса отлучился из дворца.

Поэтому его стали подсылать к гражданским, когда нужно было договориться о приюте или о закупке провианта. Сперва еще смотрели — не попытается ли он добраться до телефонной будки или интернет-кафе. Потом перестали. А потом Джек уже и сам просил его найти в интернете то и это.

Порой Джек тоскливо думал, что если Хэнсон и шпион, то слишком хорош, чтобы Джек смог его раскрыть, и единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы не беспокоиться — убить его.

Рука так и не поднялась.

— Вы расскажете, что случилось, Ваше Высочество?

Джек уже открыл рот, чтобы созвать общий совет — но решил, что сперва переговорит с советником сам.

— Этот человек, я так понимаю, отравился?

Джек поежился. Пронеслось детское воспоминание: он смотрит из-за тяжелой шторы, как отец дает одному из министров капсулу с ядом:

— Полагаю, вы предпочтете это публичному разбирательству и позору...

— Спасибо, ваше величество. — Министр берет капсулу, кладет в рот — и тут же начинает хватать ртом воздух, вцепляется в воротник — и падает.

— Уберите, — говорит отец. И смотрит прямо за штору, так что Джек понимает — он все видел...

— Его величество когда-то любил решать проблемы таким способом, — заметил Хэнсон, будто услышав мысли Джека.

— Вам он яд не предлагал? — Вышло слишком резко. Из-за всей этой авантюры Джек чувствовал себя неоправданно раздраженным.

— Я бы не выпил, — мягко улыбнулся Хэнсон.

— У этого была капсула в зубе. Как у нацистского преступника высокого пошиба. Еще и говорил по-немецки. Что он делал в этом поезде?

Внутри палатки Мэллори заканчивал варить кофе на походной плитке. Джек с благодарностью принял у него чашку.

— Мэл. Я оставил ребенка в медпункте. Можешь достать ему поесть?

— Джею?

— М?

— Его зовут Джей-Би, но он предпочитает просто Джей.

— Я помню, как его зовут. — Несмотря на кофе, раздражительность не уменьшилась. — Будь добр, принеси ему обед.

— Есть. — Капрал исчез.

— Джей-Би? — Советник посмотрел вопросительно. Джек махнул рукой: позже.

— Этот человек. Немец. Он успел сказать «Хайль Гидра». Вы что-нибудь об этом слышали?

Хэнсон задумался.

— Слышал, — сказал он наконец. — Довольно давно — и совершенно точно не у нас. Кажется, это была какая-то секретная организация во время Второй мировой.

— Ну да, — сказал Джек, допив одним глотком остаток кофе. — И парень этот со своим ядом прибыл к нам прямиком из прошлого. А что — я бы не отказался от машины времени. Подумайте еще, Хэнсон. А я пока расспрошу наших пленных.

Хэнсон мягко тронул Джека за рукав, когда тот поднялся.

— Не стоило бы вам заниматься этим самому, Ваше Высочество.

Они спорили об этом не первый раз. На сей раз Джек был слишком раздосадован, чтобы ответить. Он сам вытащил молодого охранника из погреба — вырытой в земле ямы, где гораздо чаще хранили припасы, чем пленных. Протащил его к штабной палатке за воротник.

 

Хэнсона уже, слава богу, не было.

Не то чтобы Джеку нравилось бить связанных пленных. Но по пути к погребу он миновал тело Фишера, бережно уложенное под деревом.

— Не вздумай рыпаться, — сказал он охраннику, швырнув его на пол. — Подстрелят.

Достал из кармана слепленные в столбик монетки, демонстративно сжал в кулаке.

— Это не лавры, — сообщил он парню. — Гефские деньги. Здесь их не потратишь. А вот для допроса они вполне годятся. Кто тебя нанял?

Охранник запираться не стал, но и знал он ничтожно мало. Его наняли в Нофе, чтобы сопровождать груз. Какой груз — не сказали, но велели, чтоб не задавал вопросов. Заплатили в лаврах. Он успел сделать с поездом три ходки — третья оказалась последней. Немец всегда присутствовал, но его мало кто понимал.

— Где разгружались? спросил Джек. — Конечный пункт назначения?

У парня дрожали губы.

— В Лидии. В депо. Дальше не знаю. Нас разворачивали, и все. За новым грузом.

В Лидии... Что там может быть, кроме разбомбленного вокзала и опустевшего города?

Машинист запирался дольше. Пытался торговаться, видно, уже уверенный, что не уйдет живым. Джек позвал на подмогу Ричардсона. Но когда они возили машиниста по полу, он вспомнил почему-то взгляд ребенка и почувствовал ясный укол совести.

 

Агент

 

Док, уложив Агента на кушетку в углу медпункта, больше не обращал на него внимания. Только сунул ему старый планшет с игрушкой — летающими шариками. Агент такие шарики отбивал дома на симуляторе — с гораздо большей скоростью, — поэтому тыкал в кнопки для вида, а сам прислушивался и присматривался.

У Бенджамина оказался большой лагерь. Только пока они шли к медпункту, Агент успел насчитать вокруг человек тридцать личного состава — и это только часть... Он успел прикинуть и примерное расположение лагеря. По крайней мере, где находится штабная палатка, он теперь знал.

— Прошло у тебя немного? — спросил Док. — Сейчас ребята поесть принесут.

— Спасибо...

Правда, поднос с едой принесли не «ребята», а немолодой человек, мало походивший на бойца. Гораздо больше он напоминал приезжавших иногда на базу гостей из Гидры — тех, что куратор называл «большими шишками».

— Меня зовут Габриэль, — сказал он. — Я принес обед. Вернее, что от него осталось, не обессудь. А тебя как зовут?

— Джей-Би.

Агент смотрел на поднос с опаской. Его начинали кормить «гражданской» едой за пару недель перед миссией, но все-таки он куда больше привык к коктейлям и таблеткам.

— Джей-Би — это ведь сокращение? — мягко спросил Габриэль. Он поставил поднос рядом с Агентом и сел на соседнюю кушетку. Уходить он явно не собирался, а собирался, судя по всему, допрашивать.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Агент. Он взял с подноса большое красное яблоко, но укусить не решался. Хотя однажды он такое уже ел.

Джей-Би, конечно же, было сокращением. Полностью — Джей-Би-14. Джеймс Барнс, четырнадцатый экземпляр. Там, на дороге, он растерялся. Конечно, он знал, что Бенджамин будет похож на Зимнего Солдата — иначе как бы Агент мог сойти за его сына? Просто не ожидал, что настолько. Как будто Зимний солдат на постере в его комнате взял и сошел с бумаги — как Агент мечтал когда-то в детстве. Поэтому он так разозлился из-за сломанной ноги. Надо же так плохо сгруппироваться. И перед Солдатом стыдно.

— Мама всегда говорила просто Джей-Би. Или Джей.

— Где твоя мама?

— Умерла, — сказал Агент. Эту легенду они с дядь Васей повторяли раз сто. — Сначала дедушку с бабушкой при бомбежке убило. А потом мама заболела. А больницу у нас закрыли из-за войны. Мы у соседки жили. А когда мама умерла, соседкин муж меня выгнал.

Человек покивал.

— Это мама тебе сказала, где найти Джека?

— Нет, конечно. Откуда она знает. Она болела все время.

— Как же ты нас нашел?

Говори правду, пока можешь, учил куратор. Чем больше в твоей истории правды, тем труднее различить ложь.

Он откусил кусочек яблока, потому что от него явно этого ждали. И едва не отвлекся от разговора — яблоко оказалось сладкое, чуть не вкуснее мороженого.

— Мама сказала, что мой папа — Джек Бенджамин. Все знают, кто он такой. Ну... тут все знают. Я ходил по городу, слушал. Одна тетя в городе мне дала мороженого бесплатно. А потом стала говорить с другой тетей. У нее магазин. Я ей помог сумку донести. А там ваши за грузом пришли. Я зацепился за машину и поехал.

— Вот как. А почему ты решил, что это наши?

Агент все-таки позволил себе фыркнуть.

— Я что, дурак? Пришли люди, взяли ящики с консервами, повезли в горы.

— Ну а если б это были, скажем, пастухи? — Габриэль улыбался: он и сам явно в это не верил.

— Тут же никто не пасется, — сказал Агент, вспомнив территорию, которую обозревал с пикапа.

— Погано у нас с секретностью-то, советник, — сказал Док. Он что-то вертел из блестящих разноцветных трубок. — Если уж пацан нас нашел без труда. А яблоко на десерт было, к твоему сведению. Давай бери ложку и жри пюре. Ты что, стряпни нашей боишься? Это я тебя понимаю. Но картошку трудно испортить. Советник, вы б дали мальцу пузо набить, а потом уже разговоры разговаривали.

«Советник» и вправду больше подходило этому человеку, чем «Габриэль». Его пронизывающий взгляд Агенту не нравился.

— Ты кому-нибудь говорил про нас? Или про папу?

— Я что, дурак?

Агент попробовал есть пюре; оно было безвкусным и немного походило на протеиновые коктейли, и это успокаивало. Недалеко кому-то проводили коррекцию. Или допрашивали. Но прислушаться не получалось из-за советника. Он был явно из тех, с кем нельзя терять бдительность.

— А где... папа? — спросил он, вытирая губы. Габриэль тоже прислушался и нахмурился.

— Хороший вопрос. Пожалуй, я пойду его приведу. Приятного аппетита.

— Спасибо, — сказал Агент, глядя ему в спину и думая, что этого надо бы убрать первым.

Тот ушел надолго. Пока Агент потихоньку доедал пюре, поглядывая на яблоко, в медпункт то и дело заходили бойцы — один за другим по каким-то пустячным поводам, пока Док не пригрозил, что следующему, кто сунется без дела, он отрежет... гланды.

О дисциплине тут, похоже, вообще не слышали. Задание — собрать информацию и ликвидировать Бенджамина — казалось все легче и легче. Зря куратор боялся, что он не справится.

— Но ведь похож, зараза! — сказал кто-то за палаткой.

— Ты у нас теперь звезда, — вздохнул Док. Агент невольно засмотрелся на его пальцы, ловко крутившие прозрачные штуки. — В туалет тебе надо?

Он собирался ответить, но тут в палатку зашел Джек. Он него несло темной, яростной энергией — как от агента Рамлоу, когда тот проводил коррекцию. Агент заставил себя не бояться. Еще не хватало — испугаться собственной цели. Он распрямил плечи, посмотрел на Бенджамина в упор. И тут что-то случилось. Объект как-то обмяк, взгляд изменился. От ярости не осталось следа.

— Ты... как тут? — спросил он неловко.

— Я поел, — доложил Агент. — Спасибо.

— Если хочешь, чтоб я твоего жмурика препарировал, убери отсюда ребенка, — сказал Док.

Бенджамин закивал:

— Хорошо. Я его к себе в палатку отнесу.

— В сортир занеси по пути. Я потом к тебе кого-нибудь с уткой отправлю. На вот, малец, держи.

Док протянул ему ту самую штуку из трубок: теперь это было пластиковое нечто — морда, туловище, руки-ноги и пушистый хвост.

— Что, никогда не видел чертика из капельниц? Это тебе.

Агент глядел, не понимая. Ему сделали игрушку, как в обучающих видео. Как будто он был настоящим ребенком. Значит, Док поверил в его легенду. И объект, наверное, тоже. Он стиснул чертика в руке.

— Что надо сказать?

— Спасибо, — быстро ответил Агент.

Он заберет игрушку обратно на базу — как трофей.

Может, дядь Вася в этот раз скажет, что он молодец.

**Джек**

Он осторожно взял ребенка на руки, стараясь не касаться больной ноги. Раздражение ушло, оставив место полной беспомощности. Непонятных торговцев оружием он хотя бы мог попытаться вычислить — а потом устранить. Что делать с мальчиком, он не знал абсолютно. Когда он вошел в медпункт, ребенок распрямил плечи, несмотря на боль, и у Джека сжалось сердце. Он когда-то тоже вытягивался во фрунт, стоило отцу появиться в комнате.

Кем бы ни был этот мальчишка, Джек не хотел становиться для него Сайласом.

Он вообще не хотел становиться Сайласом, если на то пошло.

Он донес ребенка до вырытых ям в стороне от лагеря.

— Давай. Я тебя держать буду, а ты делай, что тебе надо. Смотреть не стану, не беспокойся.

Он держал мальчишку на весу; тот умудрился в таком положении расстегнуть шортики и зажурчал. Джек был благодарен Доку — сам бы мог и не сообразить, что пацану нужно в туалет. Тот был на удивление миниатюрным, хотя через майку прощупывались мускулы. Джек... не привык к детям. Последний раз он нес вот так на руках — Мишель, да. Когда она упала в обморок прямо во время игры — тогда болезнь только начиналась, и он запаниковал; взвалил ее на руки и потащил домой, думая, что достанется от отца. Но Сайлас его даже не заметил; выхватил у него Мишель, крикнул Томасине, чтоб срочно звала врача...

В своей палатке Джек усадил мальчика на койку.

Ребенок смотрелся настолько чуждо — здесь, на походной койке, в этом лагере, полном людей, привыкших убивать. Он сел на кровати, подтянув к себе здоровое колено и обхватив руками. Маленький. Потерянный.

— Мама давно умерла? — тихо спросил Джек.

Ребенок поднял глаза, будто его застали врасплох.

— В прошлом месяце.

— Так и бродил?

— Нет. Я жил у соседки. А потом ее муж меня выгнал.

Джек перевел взгляд на маленький рюкзак.

— У тебя запасная одежда есть?

— Дождевик только, — сказал ребенок. — У меня зубная щетка в рюкзаке.

— Просто прекрасно, — сказал Джек. Ладно, все равно им придется, похоже, спускаться в город... Он присел рядом.

— Тебя на дороге никто не останавливал?

— Кто? На блокпосту? Там бы рота солдат прошла, не то что я. Часовые у вас профнепригодны.

Джек покачал головой, пытаясь вспомнить — знал ли он в свои девять лет слово «профнепригодны». Впрочем, он тогда знал много других ученых слов — отец любил хвастаться им перед министрами...

Он снял с кровати одеяло, надеясь, что оно не слишком колючее, и укрыл ребенка. Ему пришло в голову, что надо бы сейчас поставить вторую кровать — когда он вернется, будет уже ночь, ночью детям полагается спать...

— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал он, когда все было готово. — Ты не испугаешься тут один? Я оставлю свет.

— Я не испугаюсь, — ровно ответил мальчик. Во имя всех Господних бабочек, если бы можно было потрясти его, спрашивая: «Ты действительно мой сын»? Но ему-то откуда знать.

Сын. Дичь какая.

«Ты никогда не станешь отцом, — сказал Сайлас, когда окончательно понял, что от них с Люсиндой ждать нечего. — Господь и в этом тебе отказал, и правильно: нечего таким как ты множиться».

— В лагере полно охраны, так что на самом деле ты не один. — Ему казалось, что говорит он донельзя фальшиво, и ребенок это слышит.. — И потом, у тебя ведь есть чертик. Как ты его назовешь?

— Не знаю, — сказал Джей.

Если он и в самом деле пережил бомбардировки в Нофе и потерял всех... нужна ему твоя игрушка. Снова вернулась вина за собственную привилегированность, которую он часто испытывал с тех пор, как обосновался здесь. Папочкин принц.

Он сам принес и поставил под кроватью утку из медсанчасти, ухватил на кухне яблоко и пакет сока.

— Очень болит? Лекарство еще выпьешь?

— Нет, спасибо. Не болит, если не ходить.

В его вежливости было что-то странное.

— Я поставил Мэллори охранять тебя. Будет что-то нужно — кричи.

Джек вышел из палатки, некстати вспомнив, как отец вот так же уходил из его спальни, всякий раз спеша то на совет, то на прием, как бы Джек его ни уговаривал посидеть рядом.

В штабной палатке его уже ждали — Хэнсон, Ричардсон и Филипс с перебинтованными ребрами.

— Тейлор на обходе, — доложил он, держась за грудь. — Док еще копается.

— Ладно, — сказал Джек. — Ричардсон посвятил вас в детали? Кто-нибудь уже понял, почему Лидия? Что там такое?

— Разве что завод. — Филипс пожал плечами и поморщился.

— Верно. Завод Уоллера.

Хэнсон по старой привычке, оставшейся с войны за Объединение, когда всех приучали к бдительности, назвал старый авиационный завод по имени директора. Но нужда в этой бдительности давно отпала: завод разбомбили во время прошлой войны, а что уцелело — давно растащили.

— Да зачем им...

Джек осекся. Если уж починили рельсы — почему не отремонтировать несколько цехов завода на вчерашней нейтральной территории, куда до сих пор никто здравомыслящий не сунется?

И если все-таки допустить, что Тейлор прав, и это — те самые люди?

В прошлый раз оружие везли в грузовике, и тогда они решили, что это еще одна поставка от дядюшки Кросса благодарным гефским братьям. Охрану они расстреляли, а шоферу удалось сбежать. Тогда Джек по этому поводу не расстраивался. Вряд ли водитель пожаловался бы в полицию, зато хозяева его получили ясное сообщение — по землям Бенджамина с таким грузом лучше не ездить.

А потом...

Джек нервно облизал губы. Тогда он не связал эти два события вместе — видит бог, это была не первая машина с оружием, что они перехватили. И не первые посланцы от невесть какой ненавидящей Сайласа партии, с которыми он встречался в темном, пропахшем пивом баре. Доколе же законный принц, надежда Гильбоа, станет терпеть на троне безумца и тирана? Не пора ли сбросить иго, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Те показались ему немного другими. Без выспреннего слога, обычного для оппозиционных группок, у которых, кроме слога, ничего и не было.

Они вели себя по-другому, уверенно, как люди, которым есть на что опереться. И опора эта, скорее всего, лежит в швейцарском банке.

— В Гильбоа необходимо восстановить порядок. Но настоящий порядок приходит, к сожалению, только через хаос и боль. Вы, Ваше Высочество, сейчас одна из ключевых фигур, которая поддерживает хаос в стране. Но вместе с нами вы могли бы навести порядок.

— Хаос! — ругался он потом, уже на базе. — Мы, по их мнению — элемент хаоса!

— Ну, в какой-то степени, Ваше Высочество, он прав, — осторожно проговорил Хэнсон. — Бросив вызов вашему отцу...

Но Тейлор прервал его:

— Командир прав. Без нас хаоса тут было бы гораздо больше. Мы его хоть как-то сдерживаем.

Ну, по крайней мере, они пытались сдерживать. После очередного перемирия с Гефом приграничные области стали раем для не доехавших до дома солдат, мелких и крупных наркобаронов и продавцов оружия. В первые дни Джеку с его компанией было не до порядка — к стыду принца, к наркобаронам им приходилось наниматься в охрану, чтобы не умереть с голода. Но потихоньку они примелькались, стали обрастать оружием, бойцами — в том числе и болтавшимися без дела солдатами — вернее, теми из них, кто предпочел мародерству членство в «банде Бенджамина». Он прекрасно понимал, что горный отряд — не королевская гвардия, так что правил было мало. Не трогать гражданских, не колоться, не пить на посту. В основном те, кого брали в отряд, справлялись — только одного из таких бойцов Джеку пришлось пристрелить, когда он, накурившись отчаянной дряни, стал посреди ночи размахивать в лагере пистолетом. Но и брал он к себе с осторожностью, зная, что обратно отпустить никого не сможет — обиженный может, недолго думая, отправиться куда следует.

Постепенно они стали выживать со своей территории мелких бандитов, мародеров и не слишком крупных торговцев — без зазрения совести конфискуя у них оружие и деньги. С главным местным доном они до сих пор были на «вы», но умудрились и с ним добиться кое-какого равновесия.

Так что на «хаос» Джек обиделся и не досидел тогда до конца беседы — уверенность его собеседников стала сильно напоминать ему апломб Кросса. Он отправил одного из новых бойцов проследить за ними. Бедняга так и не вернулся. В газетах написали, что очередного террориста застрелили при задержании. А те любители порядка испарились, как не было.

А если предположить, что и железная дорога, и поезд на ней — их рук дело?

Он уже понимал, что сделал глупость. Следовало приставить машинисту пистолет к виску и велеть гнать прямо к месту назначения. И там, на месте уже — разбираться, что это за люди. А они набросились на оружие, как младенец на игрушки. А теперь поздно...

— Но почему не самолет? Почему поезд? Казалось бы — бери частный джет, грузи и лети...

— Может быть, у них много груза, — предположил Хэнсон, — и ездить приходится часто.

Ну да; воздушное пространство над границей все-таки охраняется лучше, а кто обратит внимание на товарняк на путях, которые управлением ГЖД давно списаны? Ползет и ползет...

— Много груза, — задумчиво проговорил Джек.

— Или габаритный груз, — вставил Филипс.

Габаритный — не обязательно оружие, если представить, что они заново осваивают «завод Уоллера»...

— Это что же получается? Кто-то обустраивает завод в Лидии у нас под носом, не сказавшись господину Иессею?

— Нет уж, — решительно сказал Джек. — Разбираться будем сами. Я предлагаю навестить завод. Хотя бы сходить на разведку, раз уж мы не подумали приехать с музыкой...

— Его высочество, полагаю, хочет сам возглавить разведку? — будто между прочим осведомился Хэнсон. Какое уж там высочество — но Хэнсон — как и Тейлор, как и прочие — продолжал считать, , что Джек — не просто преступник, которого до сих пор не поймали только потому, что не слишком усердно за ним охотились, не один из «горных братьев», которых хватало по обе стороны границы, — а принц.

Он сперва возражал, потом — как надеялся — поумнел и стал подыгрывать. Потому что даже если сам он не надеялся когда-нибудь вернуться ко двору, его ребятам нужно было знание, что они — не кучка дезертиров, а гвардия отвергнутого принца, который рано или поздно займет трон.

Джек даже сделал это своей обязанностью — поддерживать веру в их легитимность, в собственную избранность, в справедливость, в конце концов, хотя самому они казались дешевыми иллюзиями.

— Его высочество подумает, — сказал он.

В этот момент в палатку вошел док, раздраженно вытирая руки.

— Кофе мне будет? — спросил он.

Джек, оказавшийся ближе всех к термосу, налил и протянул ему кружку.

— Так вот про жмурика, — сказал Док, хлебнув. — Из меня сами знаете какой паталогоанатом. Тем более, я не думаю, что вас интересует, когда он в последний раз жрал и что именно. А что отравился он цианидом, так тут вон даже высочество раньше меня догадалось.

— Ты одежду проверил? — Джек подумал и выплеснул остатки кофе себе в кружку. Он был чересчур горячим и терпким, потому что подогревался уже не в первый раз.

— Проверил. Следилок нет. Трубу его вы куда дели?

— Оставили в поезде, вдруг кто звонить будет — ребята отзовутся.

— Ну слава бабочкам. Он чистый. Нормальный вес. Белоручка, ногти целые, маникюр. Если кто и таскал оружие в поезд, то не он. Судя по туфлям и по ногам, он больше времени сидел в офисе, чем бегал. Это не кофе, а гребаный гудрон, как вы это пьете.

От кофе и правда пахло горячим асфальтом.

— А еще у него наколка. Вот здесь. — Док хлопнул себя по плечу и тут же сплюнул и постучал по дереву. — Что-то вроде осьминога. Я сфотографировал.

Джеку, как командиру, первому подсунули телефон под нос. И в самом деле, на плече у покойника был вытатуирован осьминог в красивом ровном круге.

Стойте.

Не осьминог.

Что он сказал перед тем, как принять яд?

— Heil Hydra, — вслух повторил Джек.

— Гидра, говоришь?

— Это какое-то тайное общество, — оживился Филипс. — Какая-то новая мафия. Вот господин Иессей повеселится...

— Молодежь, — презрительно сказал Док, хотя был старше Филипса всего на год. — Все бы вам романтизировать. Вы сюда еще масонов приплетите. Иллюминатов.

Может, иллюминаты и ни при чем, но Джека не покидало чувство, что они столкнулись с чем-то куда более серьезным, чем молодчики Иессея. Он позвонил ребятам, которых оставил около поезда: все спокойно, на связь никто не выходил.

— Ладно, — сказал Док, — может, поговорим о слоне в комнате? Я про твоего ребенка, Джек.

Странно это прозвучало: «твой ребенок».

— Откуда же мне знать, что он мой, — со странной неловкостью проговорил Джек.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Ричардсон, с которым они вместе ходили в увольнительные, — его высочество себя не берег, я-то помню...

— Ты тоже не отдыхал.

— Ну, мне-то доставались остаточки.

— Джей-Би, — сказал Док. — Сентиментально, а?

— Да какого, — разозлился Джек. Ему не хотелось думать о ребенке. Как будто других забот не хватало. — Я тогда много пил, вот Ричардсон подтвердит. Может, я с ней и спал. Может, я сделал ей ребенка. Или она знала, что умрет, и у нее не было выхода.

Он криво улыбнулся.

— В любом случае, ну какой из меня отец?

— Дурное дело, — начал Док, но под взглядом Хэнсона примолк.

— Документы, — сказал советник. — У ребенка должно остаться хотя бы свидетельство о рождении. Если мать успела позаботиться о письме, она должна была положить документы.

— Я спрошу у него. Посмотрю в рюкзаке. Давайте пока вернемся к нашему... Генералу Гидры.

— Не был он генералом, — сказал Док. — Такого искривления позвоночника при военной выправке не бывает.

Ничего не сходилось. Пусть не генерал, но явно какой-то чин — не будет же обычный бандит, да пусть хоть и иллюминат, носить с собой ампулу цианида?

Он вдруг обнаружил, что уже несколько минут кружит вокруг стола. Ребята не обращали внимания, видно, привыкли к его манере думать.

— Зачем ему было принимать яд?

— Испугался. — Филипс попытался пожать плечами, охнул и извиняющимся жестом погладил ребра.

— Кого? Меня? Он даже не знал, что мы здесь есть!

— Что ты ему сказал, командир? Там, в машине? — спросил Ричардсон. Джек остановился.

— Только спросил, знает ли он меня...

**Агент**

Оставшись в палатке один, Агент снова разозлился на себя за то, что не сумел нормально сгруппироваться. Заработал перелом, как ребенок. Но палатку все равно нельзя было сейчас обыскать, пользуясь отсутствием командира — у входа поставили часового, и тот через освещенные стены наверняка увидит его силуэт. Так что пока оставалось ждать. Он попытался прислушаться к тому, о чем говорили на собрании — но палатка была слишком далеко, и хотя в лагере было тихо, даже Агент не мог разобрать слов.

Он вздохнул и поудобнее устроился на кровати. Взял в руки странного трубочного чертика. Может, это следилка — но ведь Док делал игрушку у него на глазах...

У чертика была ехидная морда, почему-то напоминавшая Рамлоу.

Агент тихо захихикал.

— Агент Рамлоу, вы не выполнили задание. Вы заслужили коррекцию.

Он потянул игрушку за прозрачную лапу, растягивая ее до предела, так, чтобы точно стало больно; но когда пластик уже готов был порваться, отпустил. Притворяться стало неинтересно; на самом деле черт совсем не похож на Рамлоу и коррекции не заслужил.

— Я тебя переназову, — пообещал он чертику шепотом — чтобы, если его прослушивают, никто не узнал, что он разговаривает с игрушками.

На всякий случай он спрятал подарок под подушкой. И вспомнил о конфетах, которые дала ему женщина в магазине. Осторожно извлек их из карманов шорт и принялся изучать. Не считая большого красного леденца, который Агент спрятал в рюкзак, конфет оказалось пять: две в фантике с изображенным на нем апельсином, еще три — в темной гладкой бумажке с нарисованной коровой. Агент долго перебирал их, потом развернул одну с апельсином. Апельсины пару раз покупал ему Дядь Вася, говоря, что в них витамины. Может, и мозги от таких склеиваются не сильно.

Он развернул конфету и сунул в рот; по языку расплылась сладость с кислинкой, ничем не хуже мороженого. Отогнал мысль о том, что лакомства не заслужил, закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Когда леденец полностью рассосался, он облизал губы и стал осматривать палатку. Не слишком просторная — хотя, если убрать вторую походную кровать, места достаточно для одного. Напротив кровати стоял раскладной стол с двумя стульями, маленький несгораемый шкаф (вот его нужно будет осмотреть), странная тряпочная этажерка с одеждой и обувью. Агент почему-то думал, что жилище принца должно быть побогаче. Как-то раз на задании в Саудовской Аравии дядь Вася показывал ему дворцы, где жили король, его братья и сыновья. Агент тогда разглядывал дворцы и небоскребы во все глаза. Но в гостинице куратор сказал ему:

— Эти люди думают, что владеют миром. Но на самом деле ты, солдат, сильнее их. Потому что ты — боец Гидры, и если Гидре понадобится их жизнь, ты придешь и возьмешь ее. И против тебя, если ты хорошо обучишься, все их богатство будет бессильно.

Агент тогда решил тренироваться усерднее, он сделал тем вечером на три круга больше по парку, чем велел куратор, и хотел больше проплыть и в бассейне — но дядь Вася ему не дал и отчитал, что он зря привлекает внимание.

Он представил себе золоченую палатку с расписным минаретом и захихикал.

Бенджамин все не возвращался. Агент попытался проанализировать ту информацию, которую получил, но пока ее было слишком мало. За стенами палатки топтался и покашливал часовой, и этот звук успокаивал. Но были и другие звуки, непривычные. Их не получалось идентифицировать. Что-то ухало совсем рядом. В траве и деревьях тревожно гудел ветер. Агент подумал, что нужно попросить куратора научить его различать птичьи крики. Дядь Вася давно уже обещал.

Прежде ему ни разу не случалось ходить на задание одному. Тем более — на долгую миссию. С куратором он был в четырех, но даже когда им пришлось просидеть ночь в холодном порту под перевернутой лодкой, дядь Вася был рядом. С ним было привычнее.

Агент разозлился на себя за упадочи... упадочни-ческие мысли. Опять дисфункция. Еще не хватало, чтобы куратор об этом узнал. По возвращении все равно придется все записать в дневник.

В лаборатории он любил это время — час перед сном после ужина. Раньше, когда остальные эксперименты еще не были завершены, ему позволялось проводить этот час в общей комнате. Но это было давно, Агент был еще маленьким. Потом он привык валяться у себя на тахте под портретом Зимнего, читать книги, заполнять дневник или смотреть обучающие фильмы. Даже если днем ему случалось схлопотать коррекцию, к вечеру боль уже проходила, разве что чесалось немного. лаборатория постепенно пустела, наполняясь успокаивающим попискиванием приборов, поставленных в ночной режим, до Агента доносились голоса работников, желавших друг другу доброй ночи. Почти все они жили рядом, в общежитии, но кто-то на ночь уезжал домой, и Агент пытался представить себе — как это, чтоб дом был не в Лаборатории. И когда свет выключали, он все равно не чувствовал себя одиноко и, засыпая, глядел на красный огонек камеры под потолком.

Здесь свет вовремя не выключали, и заснуть не выходило, хотя лампочка горела неярко. Агент повертелся и стал рассматривать книги, сложенные у кровати. «Справочник по тыловому обеспечению» — интересно, можно посмотреть. «Теневые игры: коррупция в армии Гильбоа». «Искусство партизанской войны в городских условиях» Маркуса — а эту Агент знал, и «Государя» тоже — эту книгу ему давал доктор Вернер. Странно было представить, что он и его задание читали одно и то же. Последним в стопке был потрепанный томик с чернокожим ребенком, изображенным на обложке. «Книга джунглей». Агент уже читал про тактику боя в джунглях, но обложка его заинтересовала, он раскрыл книжку и стал читать.

« В Сионийских горах наступил очень жаркий вечер. Отец Волк проснулся после дневного отдыха, зевнул, почесался и одну за другой вытянул свои передние лапы, чтобы прогнать из них остаток тяжести...»

Чем дальше он читал, тем становилось страннее. Волки и шакалы в этой книге почему-то разговаривали. В лаборатории он иногда подслушивал, как взрослые говорили об опытах над животными. Кто-то однажды сказал, что и животное, если провести над ним необходимые операции, может работать на Гидру.

Может, книжка про зверей-мутантов, которых выводят тут, на тайной базе в лесу, и которые умеют говорить? У Агента по спине пробежал холодок. Вот если бы принести в лабораторию такую информацию... Но ведь он зубрил географию Гильбоа перед миссией, тут нет никаких джунглей... Ребенок, пришедший к волкам, тоже наверняка станет солдатом — и все-таки Агент никак не мог понять: где такое может происходить или — когда происходило? Может, в Гидре об этом знают — взрослые знают много вещей, которых ему не рассказывают, и подслушать выходит не всегда. Если бы вентиляционный люк чаще был открыт, Агент уже наверняка бы знал все, о чем говорят в лаборатории — но его забыли закрыть только в тот вечер, а до этого такого не случалось...

Он прочел еще несколько страниц, прежде чем до него дошло: это все не настоящее. Это одна из тех книжек, которые дети читали в обучающих видео. Дурацкие истории, которых на самом деле не было — одним словом, деза.

Он так на себя разозлился, что едва не отбросил книжку. Но Агент не имеет права на эмоции. Поэтому дурацкая сказка так и лежала у него на коленях, когда вошел стороживший его капрал со стаканом молока и печеньем. Мэллори.

— Десятый час, — сказал он. — Командир занят. А тебе, наверное, спать пора. Поешь вот, и я выключу свет. Фонарик оставлю, чтобы не было страшно.

Интересно — это он так Агента проверяет? Какой еще фонарик?

— Я не боюсь темноты.

Тот не смутился. Поставил поднос на пол рядом с кроватью, увидел обложку с ребенком.

— Ух ты, «Книга джунглей». Я ее обожал, когда был маленьким.

— Это сказка?

— Очень хорошая сказка. Ты не читал?

Мэллори присел на кровать рядом, взял у Агента книжку, пролистал.

— Ты вот что, — сказал он. — На командира не дуйся. Он ведь не знал, что ты у него есть. А знал бы — пришел бы раньше. Даже если б и не смог тебя забрать во дворец, все равно бы приходил. У меня мамка так же — как ни спрошу, где отец, всегда злилась. Нет его, и все, и не было. Я так думаю, она и ему не сказала. А если б он знал, где нас найти, так и нашел бы. Может, он старенький уже, ему помощь нужна — забор там поставить, крышу починить, не знаю. Я бы не отказал. А она все молчала ...

Агент не понимал, зачем Мэллори делится этой информацией, но на всякий случай запомнил. «Всякая безотцовщина», — всплыло в памяти выражение куратора.

Мэллори хлопнул себя по коленям.

— Ладно. Чего я тебя такими разговорами... Давай, пей и на боковую.

— Я не люблю молоко. — Его учили: нужно говорить «я не люблю» или «я не пью», а не «организм не усваивает». И что такое боковая? Агент думал, что будет спать на этой кровати...

— Ну хорошо. — Мэллори погасил верхний свет и, как обещал, зажег фонарик. — Бери тогда печенье, ешь и читай. Вольная бандитская жизнь у тебя...

Уже выходя, он спросил:

— Он и правда твой папка?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Агент. — Так мама сказала.

— Ну раз мама сказала, так оно и есть...

Мэллори закрыл полог, но, как ни надеялся Агент, от палатки не отошел. Агент полежал в темноте, тупо светя фонариком в темноту и ругая себя: два прокола за один день. Вот тебе и первая самостоятельная миссия. Ему хотелось узнать, что случилось дальше с мальчиком у волков (солдатом, он наверняка станет солдатом), но Агент был не гражданский — сказки читать.

Еще не хватало. Он погасил фонарик. Агент умел отключаться от боли, но ночью это было труднее всего, нога не переставала ныть. Через какое-то время полог раздвинулся; сквозь прикрытые веки он следил за тем, как Бенджамин зашел внутрь и опустился на свою кровать. Он сидел долго, потом попытался улечься — не раздеваясь, только ботинки расшнуровал. Поворочался, потом в темноте вспыхнул огонек сигареты, но Бенджамин тут же выругался и ее затушил. И Агент, который хотел за ним понаблюдать, тоже будто выключился.

Он проснулся оттого, что кто-то стоял над ним. Не стал тут же вскакивать, так, лежа с закрытыми глазами, оценил обстановку. Вспомнил, где он; вспомнил, что схватиться за пистолет не получится — он его еще днем убрал в рюкзак. Приготовился на всякий случай к скачку и открыл глаза.

Над ним стоял Бенджамин и внимательно разглядывал. И, кажется, смутился, когда Агент на него посмотрел.

— Разбудил? — спросил он шепотом.

— Нет, — соврал агент. — Я не могу заснуть.

— Отнести тебя кой-куда?

Он не понял.

— Куда?

— В туалет.

Агент помотал головой.

— Ладно. Я иду курить. Хочешь со мной?

— Хочу, — сказал Агент и выбрался из-под одеяла. Бенджамин хотел было подхватить его под мышки, но опять выругался и пошел к тряпичному шкафу. Вынул оттуда камуфляжную куртку и закутал в нее Агента. Так и вынес наружу, в тихий темный лагерь. Небо тут было низкое и луна светила ярко. Джек усадил Агента на широкий камень недалеко от палатки. Куртка была большая, теплая и пахла куревом. Бенджамин сел рядом, достал из кармана мятую пачку сигарет. В сумерках он еще больше походил на Солдата, и Агент опять вспомнил о своей детской мечте: когда-то он представлял себе, что тот явится за ним вот так же, ночью, и они вместе уйдут из лаборатории, и Солдат будет брать его с собой на миссии, и никогда больше не придется ходить на процедуры...

Бенджамин отсел чуть подальше, стараясь, чтобы дым не попадал Агенту в лицо. Вряд ли он вытянул Агента на прогулку просто так, скорее всего — решил допросить.

Так и оказалось.

— Ты что же, так и ушел из дома, без теплых вещей?

При средних температурах в Гильбоа теплые вещи Агенту не понадобились бы, но он понимал — это говорить не надо.

— Я взял куртку.

Бенджамин вздохнул.

— А документы у тебя есть?

— Есть. В рюкзаке. Мама дала.

Еще одна тонкая струйка дыма растворилась в темном воздухе. Бенжамин курил — совсем как дядь Вася.

— Ты не будешь возражать, если я потом посмотрю?

— Нет...

Наступила тишина — если не считать громкого храпа из ближайшей палатки. Агент тихонько сковыривал коросту с царапины на здоровой лодыжке. Бенджамин на него не смотрел.

— Тебе мама сказала, что я бандит и меня могут арестовать?

— Она сказала, что мой папа в горах.

— И не говорила, что тут опасно?

Агент достаточно повторял легенду, так что если Бенджамин пытается его завалить — то не получится...

— Она боялась, что меня оставят в приюте. Там плохо.

— А здесь, значит, хорошо, — задумчиво произнес Бенджамин. — Ладно. Придется тебе остаться с нами... на какое-то время. Во-первых, чтобы нога зажила. Во-вторых... не могу я сейчас тебя отпустить. Поживешь тут немного, а дальше посмотрим.

— Посмотрим, — откликнулся Агент.

— Мэллори принес тебе поесть?

— Он молоко принес, — поморщился Агент.

— Ты его не пьешь? — Бенджамин наконец поглядел на него в упор.

— Не переношу, — сказал Агент.

— Надо же. Я тоже...

Бенджамин затих, явно думая о своем. Но не только он мог задавать вопросы. Агент на всякий случай придвинулся поближе и спросил:

— А что сегодня случилось?

— М-м?

— Почему вы меня сбили?

— А. — Лицо у Бенджамина стало виноватым. Как у работников лаборатории, когда их распекал доктор Вернер. Почему-то Бенджамин чувствовал себя виноватым. — У нас в машине умер человек. Нехороший человек. Ну, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. А второй нехороший человек на нас напал, и мы съехали с дороги. И сбили тебя. Прости.

— Ничего. А что за человек?

— Да если б я знал! — сердито сказал Бенджамин, погасив окурок и втоптав его в землю. И будто про себя повторил: — Хайль Гидра. Какая еще Гидра?

Агент похолодел. Это что же, за ним проверяющего послали? А ведь говорили, что ему наконец доверяют полноценную миссию... Или — не за ним? Может, у Гидры здесь другие дела? Ведь не просто так Агента сюда отправили...

* * *

Он сидел и чистил оружие дядь Васе. И слушал — куратор не так часто бывал разговорчивым, но в такие моменты рассказывал о задании и то, чего Агенту знать не полагалось — главное, не прерывать его и вообще стать по возможности незаметным.

— Это принц, — говорил дядь Вася. — Только губу не раскатывай, там тебе не Саудовская Аравия. Вся страна как пол-Израиля, ее никто и не знает. И принц этот бродячий, после попытки переворота в лес ушел. И, видимо, изволил чем-то помешать господину Кроссу...

Уильям Кросс был в Гидре, но куратор явно считал, что лучше бы не был.

— А мы теперь тут станем бегать по его указке... Ты так точно, тебя за этим и отправляют. Он боится саботажа. Мол, этот Бенджамин помешает освоению территории... А по-моему, ему просто поперек горла встало, что племянник за ним не пошел.

Агенту к тому времени уже дали прочитать дело Бенджамина, поэтому он не стал спрашивать, куда тот не пошел. А спросил бы — куратор тут же прекратил бы бормотать себе под нос.

— Если желаешь знать, этот Кросс хочет и на елку влезть, и задницу не ободрать.

Агент не слишком понимал, зачем агенту Кроссу лезть на елку — он же вроде не снайпер? — но куратор иногда выражался очень странно.

— Он себе хочет устроить в Гильбоа красивую жизнь. Нашел, понимаешь, Аргентину, как фашист на пенсии. Желает потихоньку там осесть и торговать оружием. Что тут скажешь, страна, конечно, отсталая, но климат хороший, да и столица там весьма... Мне бы, может, тоже понравилось там отдыхать. Вот наши начальнички ему и помогают, кому же неохота на старости лет... Вернер вот уже подумывает, как там лабораторию обустроить. А что? Кто в Штатах знает, где Гильбоа? Это понадежнее, чем какая Аризона. А племянник Кроссов все дело портит. Ушел в горы и развлекается. Поставки оружия срывает и все прочее.

Агент прилежно шуровал в стволе латунным ершиком. В голосе куратора ему почудились уважительные нотки. Но он еще с тех пор, еще с истории с кошкой, твердо усвоил — какие бы чувства или эмоции ты не испытывал к заданию, это не должно мешать уничтожению. Иначе какой ты вообще солдат.

— А ты чего тут уши развесил, — спохватился наконец куратор, — отбой через пять минут. Заканчивай и спать.

Раньше — когда он был еще маленьким и глупым — Агент иногда думал, что мог бы припрятать пистолет и постараться выбраться из Лаборатории. Обычно такие мысли приходили после коррекции или процедур. Потом он понял, что идея эта — дурацкая, и вовсе не достойная агента.

Да и не оставил бы ему никто оружия.

* * *

Он моргнул и снова стал отковыривать коросту. Может, если тот человек и правда был агентом, он приехал сюда из-за завода? Значит, Бенджамин снова помешал ГИДРе...

Агент только открыл рот, чтобы расспросить его поподробнее, но тот поднялся и сказал:

— Пойдем-ка спать.

Оглядел его с сомнением.

— Может, отнести тебя все-таки перед сном?

Агент почувствовал, что ему и впрямь надо, и кивнул.

— Берись за шею. — Бенджамин снова подхватил его на руки. Все-таки забавно это — когда тебя носят, а ты и не ранен по-настоящему. Нога же не считается. Он уткнулся подбородком Бенджамину в плечо и смотрел на звезды.

**Джек**

Остаток ночи Джек почти не спал, хоть и пытался себя заставить. Ребенок еле слышно сопел рядом. Он лежал на спине, сложив руки на одеяло — как в кадетской школе. Но мальцу сколько — восемь, девять? — для такой школы он слишком мал... Джек вспомнил, что хотел посмотреть его документы, но теперь уж надо ждать до утра, не будить же мальчика, он и так прогулял полночи... Да и что там будет, в этих документах? Не записала же она на самом деле в отцы принца Гильбоа... Джек попытался вспомнить Миру, но далекий неясный образ плясал перед глазами, и его заслоняли другие — то Лулу, то Клаудия, то почему-то его собственная мать. «Ты не способен позаботиться о ребенке», — сказала Роза с фирменным прохладным сожалением в голосе. Возразить матери было нечего. Джеку никогда не приходилось ни о ком заботиться — разве что о Мишель, когда она только начала болеть. Но и тогда Джек больше злился, зная, что вокруг него никто так суетиться не будет. После он понял, что сестра заболела не назло, чтобы получить от родителей еще больше внимания, и был готов ходить за ней днем и ночью, но Мишель увезли в больницу и никого к ней не пускали, кроме отца.

Теперь он пекся о своих бойцах, но у него был Док, и потом — все они уже взрослые...

Что ж, подумал он, в очередной раз поворачиваясь на другой бок, привлечем Дока — да и остальных, пусть смотрят за мальчишкой, пока не придумаем, куда его деть...

Он проснулся, кажется, через несколько секунд, от грохота жестяных крышек, которыми дневальный с явной садистской радостью лупил друг о друга. Еле разлепил глаза, заметил рядом движение и едва не схватился за пистолет, прежде чем вспомнил о ребенке. Тот не спал, сидел на кровати прямо — собранный, с совершенно проснувшимся взглядом. Не то что Джек, который едва не сунул голову под подушку. Не хватало командиру проспать побудку.

К счастью, вход палатки разошелся, и внутрь ступил Мэллори с кружкой горячего кофе.

— Ты ангел, — сказал Джек, принимая кружку. Он старался такого не поощрять — Мэллори капрал, а не слуга, да и ему больше не с чего прислуживать, но сейчас кофе стал спасением. — Вернемся в Шайло, построю в честь тебя храм. Храм Святого Мэллори, а?

Капрал заулыбался.

— А Джей-Би что принести? Будешь какао? Кофе тебе еще нельзя...

— У нас есть какао? — моргая, удивился Джек. Ему казалось, что пацаненок и без кофе неоправданно бодрый. Так же, как и Мэллори, жаворонок чертов.

Построение прошло как обычно — быстро и сонно, после чего все с облегчением отправились на завтрак. Полагалось бы поднимать флаг — но знамени с бабочкой они больше не служат, а любой другой флаг казался лицемерием.

Джек вернулся в палатку. Мальчик сидел на образцово заправленной койке.

— Это опять Мэллори или ты сам? — сощурился Джек.

— Сам, — сказал ребенок.

На покрывале — ни складочки, подушка стоит ровным треугольником. Даже в лучшие свои дни в кадетской школе Джек не заправлял постель так хорошо.

— Кто тебя научил?

— Дедушка.

— Он у тебя что же, служил?

— Он на первой войне был. — Мальчик чуть запнулся. — В сто седьмом пехотном.

— М-м... — Раньше это было бы так просто — попросить пробить по базе некого Тераха из сто седьмого пехотного, узнать — остались ли у старика еще родственники, может, есть еще, кому передать ребенка. Часа два — и отчет у него на столе. А теперь всю информацию они с ребятами ищут из интернет-кафе в ближайшем городке...

Кстати о кафе — скоро ярмарка...

— А нога у тебя, что же, не болит?

— Не сильно. — Взгляд мальчишки снова стал нечитаемым. И слишком взрослым.

— Все равно, Док сказал тебе не вставать — значит, вставать не надо. Понятно?

— Да, сэр.

Так что в туалет Джек снова отнес его на руках, а потом держал ребенка у рукомойника, пока тот сосредоточенно умывался и тер лицо полотенцем. В конце концов Джек усадил мальчика на лавку в столовой рядом с собой и помог ему удобно вытянуть ногу под столом.

Мэллори не соврал — принес какао, хотя Джек полагал, что их запасы порошка давно кончились. По кухне дежурил Рейн — если быть совсем честным, он кухарничал пять дней из семи, но поскольку ему нравилось готовить, а остальным не нравилось есть стряпню бойцов, по несчастью попавших в кухонный наряд, все делали вид, что так и надо. Рейн поставил перед Джеком и Джей-Би тарелки с яичницей и жареной колбасой. Королевский завтрак — обычно их потчевали овсянкой...

— По случаю прибытия наследника, — пояснил Рейн. Джек открыл рот — и закрыл. Забыл, как быстро в лагере делаются выводы — ну так тебе напомнят.

— Ну и Фишера помянуть, — тихо добавил Рейн. Джек понурил голову. Со всеми вчерашними событиями он почти забыл про Фишера — точнее, забыл о его гибели, и едва не спросил, отчего того не было на построении.

— Кто сегодня с ним сидит?

— Ричардсон, — ответил Мэллори. — Я ему завтрак отнес.

По негласному обычаю командир оставался с убитым на третью, последнюю ночь — после которой душа окончательно расставалась с телом и можно было хоронить.

Остальные молчали, но вовсю шкрябали ложками. Джек и сам справился с грустью, быстро прикончил колбасу — и увидел, что ребенок возит вилкой по своей порции.

— Ты что, не голодный? Давай, это завтрак. Самый важный прием пищи... — Где-то Джек это слышал, и не хотелось вспоминать, где.

Мальчик взял ложку, как по команде. Наверное, стеснялся — конечно, когда вокруг столько незнакомых людей. Джек вспомнил собственные публичные обеды. Тут, слава бабочкам, хотя бы нет Розы, которая коршуном смотрит, как бы ты не взял вилку не в ту руку.

Единственное правило этикета, которое он до сих пор соблюдал — не говорить с набитым ртом. Так что Джек расправился со своей яичницей, положил вилку и сказал:

— Я вот что думаю. С чего мы взяли, что эти молодчики действуют без ведома господина Иессея?

Если вдуматься — поезд шел по территории, которую местный дон считает своей, и Джек там оказался на свой страх и риск.

— Может, это у них взаимный обмен — он разрешает этим ребятам обустраивать завод, а взамен...

— Джек, — сказал Док. Он глядел на ребенка. Джек перевел взгляд на Джея, и увидел, как тот смотрит на недоеденную яичницу, плотно сжав губы. Лицо у него стало совсем бледным. Джек потянулся к мальчику, но Док его опередил, схватил ребенка и выбежал с ним из палатки, так, что беднягу вырвало снаружи. Джек отставил тарелку и вышел из столовой. Мальчик сидел на траве, а Док вытирал ему рот платком.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — сказал Джей-Би. Он смотрел прямо перед собой. — Простите, — повторил он, теперь уже поглядев на Джека — так, будто для этого требовалось усилие. — Это недопустимая реакция.

— С какого это хрена недопустимая? — нахмурился Док и накинулся на выскочившего вслед за ними Рейна. — Ты бы, мать твою в душу, смотрел, чем ребенка кормишь. Колбасу ему жареную. А чего не сигару с бренди на закуску?

— Да я же, — бормотал виновато-красный Рейн, — Док, побойся Бога, я же не нарочно, все же ели и ничего, вы уж меня простите, командир...

— Конечно, все ели, — желчно сказал Док, — а напомни мне, кому из нас тут восемь лет?

— Девять, — тихо поправил мальчик. И извинился на сей раз перед Рейном.

— Простите... за неуважение к труду.

— Да бог с тобой, пацан, ты чего. Это я виноват, смотри, как тебя... Может, что другое приготовить, командир, вы только скажите?

Как будто Джек имел понятие, чем кормить детей.

— Пойдем умоемся еще раз, — сказал он мальчику, — а потом съешь печенье с какао, хорошо?

— Если сможешь, — поправил Док.

— Если сможешь, — согласился Джек.

Они снова оказались у рукомойника.

— Прополощи рот как следует, — велел Джек. Ребенок кивнул. Он все еще был очень бледен, темные нестриженые волосы намокли и взъерошились. Надо будет после завтрака отдать его Доку, пусть подержит еще немного у себя.

А еще пацаненок, кажется, на себя злился. Джек неуклюже попытался его утешить:

— Ничего. Рейн потом еще сделает яичницу. Когда будешь чувствовать себя получше.

Остаток завтрака ребенок чинно просидел за столом с чашкой какао, отламывая мелкие кусочки от галеты и то и дело поглядывая на Джека — будто ожидая чего-то.

Но что Джек мог ему дать — здесь? До ближайшего супермаркета, где продается здоровая детская еда — несколько десятков миль, и их не так уж трудно преодолеть, вот только появляться в том супермаркете опасно. Не говоря уж о детском враче. О чем, бабочки разбери, думала его мать, отправляя ребенка в горы?

Он вспомнил бледное, с пожелтевшими губами лицо Мишель — в тот день, когда его наконец пустили в палату. Врачи не говорили, но Джек и без того понимал — его позвали попрощаться.

Может статься, Мира была не в силах ни о чем думать.

Он оставил ребенка с Доком и вспомнил, что хотел взглянуть на его документы. Маленький красный рюкзак отыскался под кроватью. Внутри — игрушечный пистолет, похожий на тот, с которым Джек носился по саду за Мишель и Эндрю, пустая пластиковая бутылка, сложенный дождевик и маленькая пластиковая папка с картинкой — желтым цыпленком. В папке оказалось аккуратно сложенное свидетельство о рождении. На первый взгляд — настоящее, хотя Джек и знал, сколько за похожее «настоящее» платят умельцам господина Иессея. Мать — Мира Терах. В графе «отец» — как он и ожидал, прочерк. Школьного табеля в папке не оказалось, и этому Джек не удивился. Зато выпала вырезка из газеты с фотографией: Джек в новенькой форме обнимает темноволосую девушку и солнечно улыбается. «Новое увлечение принца? — гласила статья. — Мира Терах, дочь отставного военного, была несколько раз замечена в обществе самого завидного жениха Гильбоа...»

Джек долго разглядывал поблекшее, полустершееся фото, радостную девчушку и свою собственную фальшивую улыбку. Это были те времена, когда Джек окончательно понял, какой он — и понял, чем рискует в офицерской школе. С тех времен и потащилась за ним репутация бабника — на увольнительных он буквально не пропускал ни одной юбки. Напивался до тумана в глазах и обязательно укладывал какую-нибудь бедняжку в постель. Выходило мутно, технично, без удовольствия — но выходило, и он всякий раз убеждался, что может, еще может быть другим, принцем, которому по силам жениться и завести наследника. Вряд ли он тогда был в состоянии отличить эту Миру от еще тысячи таких же Мир, Барбар, Этель или Марий.

А потом в баре он познакомился с Джозефом. Банально — в мужском туалете. У Джека тогда закружилась голова, и Джозеф подхватил его, спросил, не плохо ли ему, не позвать ли кого-нибудь. И когда Джек покачал головой, Джозеф расстегнул ему воротник рубашки, намочил в холодной воде салфетку и бережно прижал к его виску. И после нескольких подряд дней бесконечного, мутного, нежеланного секса от одного этого Джека повело, как никогда в жизни...

Он вздохнул, с сожалением вырываясь из воспоминаний. Он всегда старался быть осторожным... но, видно, один раз сглупил, а одного раза всегда хватает.

Джек осторожно сложил содержимое в рюкзак, оставил его на кровати и пошел к яме, проверить пленных. Их охраняли сержант Робертс и недавно принятый в «банду» неразговорчивый детина с глазами навыкате. Одного бы его Джек дежурить не оставил — слишком недолго парень пробыл в отряде, — но вид его наверняка наводил на пленных страх.

Если выяснится, что Иессей не знал, что по его территории курсирует поезд, можно будет сдать молодчиков ему на руки. Но пока Джек уверился, что пленных кормили и выводили куда надо, и отправился дальше, как обычно по утрам. Док насмехался: его высочество, мол, изволят обходить свои владения. Но Джек втайне так и чувствовал: лагерь был его, в отличие от дворца — где из всей роскоши ничего по-настоящему ему не принадлежало.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, отчего ребята из гвардии пошли за ним.

Втайне он давно считал себя мертвецом — еще с того момента, как стоял в тронном зале и смотрел отцу в глаза — в первый раз в жизни без страха. У Сайласа был пистолет, так что Джек на секунду понадеялся, что тут все и кончится. Пустые надежды — для отца это было бы слишком просто. Но Джек и сам не находил тут ничего сложного: в этот момент его жизнь оборвалась. Не стало Джека Бенджамина, пусть непутевого, но все же принца Гильбоа. И возрождаться было некому. Когда отец приказал запереть Лулу вместе с ним, он едва не рассмеялся — какого потомства ты хочешь от покойника?

А теперь опять оказалось, что Сайлас был прав. Потомство-то — вот оно.

Сказать тогда ребятам, что они спасают мертвеца, у Джека не хватило духу. И до сих пор не хватало, потому что гвардейцы его — живые, храбрые, упрямо не желали его бросать.

Все они попали в гвардию за примерную службу и могли рассчитывать на приличную должность — если бы затаились, позволив Сайласу забыть, что когда-то состояли при его сыне.

Вместо этого они обретались здесь, с Джеком, в горах, на полуголодном пайке и без всякого будущего.

Джек как будто слышал презрительный голос отца: «Все еще в игрушки играешься, сынок». Именно это они тут и делали — изображали робингудов. А на то, чтобы сыграть во взрослую игру — собрать людей, повести на столицу, выкурить наконец Сайласа из дворца — нужно настоящее войско и настоящие деньги, а еще — подлинная ненависть к Сайласу. Когда-то, запертый в дядином доме, Джек весь горел ею — но она давно улеглась.

* * *

Их до сих пор не поймали — видно, короля устраивало до поры до времени, что непокорный сын завяз в бесконечной и неблагодарной войне с остатками гефских войск. Король явно надеялся, что в горах Джеку и придет конец — не понадобится самому марать руки. А может, местные структуры ждали, пока отряд достаточно расслабится — и ведь наверняка дождутся.

Любой нормальный повстанец столковался бы с Гефом. С той стороны достаточно охотников поквитаться с Сайласом, которым будет все равно, кто их ведет. Но Джека до сих пор передергивало от гефского акцента — хотя, как оказалось, тот плен был не худшим, что с ним случилось в жизни. Да и начали они со схватки — случайно подслушали по радио, что кто-то из «горных братьев» напал на гелвуйский блокпост, расстрелял охрану и увел оружие. За гефцами отправили полицию, но Джек с ребятами нашли их раньше — так и обзавелись своими первыми автоматами.

Сами они армию старались по возможности не трогать. Никакого особого правила тут не было, просто одно дело — нападать на гээсбэшников или ленивую местную полицию, а другое — на ребят, с которыми ты, может статься, не так давно делил окоп. Вдобавок начальник здешнего военного округа был единственным в провинции, кто что-то соображал и пытался хоть как-то бороться со здешним... хаосом.

После того, как они пару раз встречали с оружием гефские банды — такие же оборванные и еще более отчаянные, — у местного населения Джековы «бандиты» стали почти героями. Хорошо — одним запугиванием лояльности не добьешься. Тем более здесь, на границе, где даже дети умеют вычислять по свисту снаряда, откуда и куда «прилетит», и где почти не осталось целых домов.

Недостаточно того, чтоб люди боялись тебя сдать — нужно, чтобы им самим этого не хотелось. Так учил когда-то желторотого кадета Бенджамина ныне покойный лейтенант Монтелл. Их тогда отправили в Зиф — пустынные территории, где жителей не волновало, какое у них теперь гражданство. Даже почтовые ящики были выкрашены по-разному, у кого-то в цвета Гильбоа, у кого-то — в гефские.

— Вы меня поблагодарите, — вещал «летеха», куривший в тенечке, пока его подопечные раскапывали заваленный колодец. — Я вас учу, как не схлопотать от здешних пулю в спину, когда будете возвращаться из кабака.

Джеку казалось, что от жителей Зифа можно огрести разве что пастушьим рожком по голове, но он помалкивал. Пулю Монтелл все-таки схлопотал — правда, не от зифян, а от своих, но его наука Джеку пригодилась.

Так что этим они и занимались — чинили колодцы, потихоньку восстанавливали дома, спустившись в город. Ребята это называли «штукатурными нарядами». Умники, возмутившиеся, что они «в стройбат не нанимались», тут же схлопотали по наряду вне очереди и без жалования. Работали когда за деньги, когда за еду для общей копилки. Бывало, что и бесплатно — что спросишь со вдовы с маленькими детьми? Она бы, может, и готова была заплатить единственной своей валютой, но трогать женщин Джек своим запретил. Сказал, что сам лично отстрелит виновнику руки и все остальное, что к женщине потянется. Из какой-то гордости Джек пытался сохранить хотя бы остатки гвардейского кодекса. Вдобавок — у кого-то из обиженных всегда могут найтись родственники в ГСБ, и тогда их начнут ловить по-настоящему. 

Так что ребят он для разрядки отправлял по очереди в бордель, тоже бывший под крышей у Иессея. Они и для этого «наряда» нашли название, но при командире его не повторяли.

Но пусть до сих пор на них охотились без усердия, пусть местные называли их гоп-компанию «нашими мальчиками», будущего у них не было. Рано или поздно они слишком намозолят глаза властям, и их примутся гонять, пока не уничтожат всех. А если не спохватятся власти, их захочет выкурить господин Иессей. Пока местный дон, похожий на убеленного сединами пророка, воспринимал их как дешевую рабочую силу и наверняка считал, что позволяет им жить на «своей территории» за услуги. Джек его забавлял — наследный принц, вынужденный бегать по его поручениям. Иессей никогда не проявлял к Джеку явного неуважения — напротив, когда тот приезжал к старику в усадьбу, обращался с ним с подчеркнутой вежливостью, поил отличным вином и предлагал «для отдыха» сперва девочек, а потом и мальчиков — но в этом обхождении Джеку всегда чудилась насмешка.

И все же не за горами то время, когда Иессей решит, что они слишком разгулялись — и пора их приструнить.

И уж тем более у них не было будущего за пределами этой забытой провинции. Джек не сомневался — стоит им сунуться ближе к столице, и против них мгновенно стянется армия.

В последнее время Джек все чаще вспоминал Шепарда — но тот давно пропал в Гефе, и ходили слухи, что там он окончательно сошел с ума. Мудрено ли, когда разговариваешь с Господом...

Джек отнес чашку кофе Ричардсону, караулившему тело Фишера. Его уложили, завернув в одеяло, в еще один «погреб» — в тени кедра, росшего у лагерного кладбища. Около ямы горела свеча в стеклянной банке, огонь был почти не виден на солнце.

Ричардсон с благодарностью принял кружку, поднял на Джека покрасневшие глаза:

— Командир, когда станешь выяснять, что это за поезд...

— Тебя я позову первого.

Ричардсон с Фишером всегда были неразлучны, еще с военной школы. И за Джеком пошли вдвоем — и он надеялся, что Ричардсон хотя бы не винит себя в том, что потащил друга за собой.

— Мы этого так не оставим, — пообещал Джек, хотя пока не представлял себе — чего именно не оставит.

Вид завернутого в одеяло тела испортил ему настроение на остаток дня, и он сердито гонял группу, которую вывез на стрельбы.

Полигон у них был на небольшом вытянутом плато, резко заканчивающемся обрывом. Дотошный Филипс повадился было цеплять мишени прямо на ершащийся жесткой травой склон. Слава богу, никого отдачей не сбросило с обрыва, но вечером Джек Филипса долго материл.

— А пусть держатся, против отдачи-то, — отвечал его стрелок. — Ноги-то у них есть? А если мишени на край ставить, и мишеней не досчитаемся, и гильзы как собирать?

Джек только плюнул — кому Филипс здесь по гильзам собирается отчитываться? Но привычки неискоренимы — он и сам ползал теперь со всеми по песку и траве, выбирая стреляные патроны. В конце концов — тоже занятие.

Ему не обязательно было самому смотреть за стрельбами, он прекрасно мог бы поручить это Филипсу. Но Джеку не сиделось — и не хотелось сейчас обратно в лагерь. Там его ждал ребенок со странным требовательным взглядом, неприятно напоминавшим Джеку о Люсинде. Как она глядела на него в первые дни их заключения — ожидая, что он сделает что-то — а у Джека не оставалось сил бороться, и хотелось ему умереть по-настоящему, чтобы ничего уже от него не ждали. На секунду закралась мысль — может, отправить ребенка Лулу, она-то не была против потомства — но еще не хватало, чтобы Люсинду связали с «бандой Бенджамина»...

Вернувшись со стрельб, он еще на полтора часа устроил группе тренировку по рукопашной. Злость, которую он испытывал при мысли о поезде, о погибшем Фишере — и о ребенке — до сих пор не проходила. Так что под конец тренировки он ввязался в спарринг с Филипсом, что противоречило всякой технике безопасности — потому что с Филипсом всегда получался не спарринг, а откровенная драка. И забылся в своем гневе, в ненависти, в наслаждении от глухого и мягкого звука ударов по чужой плоти. От того, что никто не думает его останавливать.

В конце концов Филипс заломил ему руку за спину и проорал в ухо:

— Командир, все! Хватит!

— Хватит, — выплюнул Джек и расслабился в крепких чужих руках. Дождался, пока Филипс ослабит хватку, чтобы вывернуться и перекинуть его через бедро.

— И ведь всякий же, сука, раз, — мрачно заметил Филипс, лежа на земле. У Джека звенело в ушах, но настроение слегка исправилось. Теперь он был слишком вымотан, чтобы злиться. Он вытер разбитый нос и хотел уже пойти в палатку — привести себя в порядок и переодеться — и вспомнил, что там его наверняка поджидает ребенок, а ему лучше в таком виде не показываться.

Так что он пошел к отрядному рукомойнику и там плескался — хотя слово «плескаться» вряд ли для рукомойника подходило, послать, что ли, внеочередной наряд за водой... И не заметил, как к нему подошел советник Хэнсон. Джеку иногда казалось, что незаметность — профессиональное качество Хэнсона, натренированное еще во дворце. Промокнув лицо полотенцем — вроде бы кровь больше не идет — Джек повернулся к нему.

— Я вас слушаю, советник.

Тот смотрел на Джека с сосредоточенным вниманием — не зная советника, такой взгляд можно было бы истолковать совсем по-другому.

— Ваше Высочество. Я привез то, что вы просили.

В переводе — деньги. Раз советник все равно ездил вниз, Джек попросил его зайти в банк.

Казначеем в отряде значился Робертс, когда-то учивший бухгалтерское дело. Он тщательно собирал все, полученное и за стройку, и за «сопровождение», и то, что в их банде называлось «конфискацией». Все это отправлялось на банковский счет в Салхе. В последнее время выручки было не так много, а расходов — порядочно. Но завтра жалование, и сейчас не время просить ребят потерпеть.

— А то, что я просил узнать?

— По Гидре очень мало сведений, Ваше Высочество. — Хэнсон ненавязчиво забрал у него полотенце.

— Отчего-то я так и знал. Пойдемте, прогуляемся.

— Вам бы лучше одеться, сэр. Вечер прохладный.

Он хотел огрызнуться, но и верно — ребятам простуженный командир ни к чему. Джек набросил куртку на голое тело.

Здесь темнело рано, листва и трава стали уже из зеленых темно-серыми. Рейн зажег в кухонном вагончике свет. Джек повел советника к толстому ряду кипарисов у обрыва — слегка на отшибе, можно поговорить, не опасаясь, что помешают или подслушают. Он прислонился спиной к теплому стволу и рассеянно глядел вниз, в каменистое ущелье внизу обрыва. Ущелье это постепенно переходило в более пологий склон, иссеченный горными ручьями; далеко, если приглядеться, виднелись домики здешних овцеводов — тех, кто вежливо и упорно не замечали Джека и его компанию. Еще ниже — брошенная деревенька, а на горизонте, в алой полосе заходящего солнца — Салха.

Когда он думал, что хочет видеть весь мир у своих ног, он представлял это немного по-другому...

— Что вы нашли?

— Практически ничего, — покачал головой советник и вытащил из нагрудного кармана флешку. — Я сохранил все, что показалось мне хоть в какой-то мере полезным. Но полезного мало, сами увидите... Гидрой называлось одно из тайных подразделений гитлеровской армии. Создано в тридцатых годах. Работали они с сомнительными материалами — знаете, золото Рейна, волшебство древних асов, вот это все. Гитлер был известным мистиком... Насколько я понял, в Гидре пытались вырастить его мечту — сверхчеловека. Суперсолдата. Видимо, не очень успешно, потому что в сорок четвертом их закрыли.

— Гитлер верил в мистику, а мой отец верит в бабочек... И оба они опасны. — Джек искал по карманам сигареты. Нашел, щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся.

— Опять, Ваше Высочество, — с упреком сказал советник. Джек только улыбнулся:

— Вряд ли я успею умереть от рака легких...

Хэнсон вздохнул.

— Одним словом, о Гидре — одни исторические ссылки.

— Ну да. Немецкий ученый с ядом. Может быть, они там открыли машину времени?

От протянутой сигареты советник отказался. Он стоял перед Джеком, прямой и невысокий, как стоял когда-то перед королем. В брюках со стрелками, в светлой рубашке — будто он и в самом деле только что из дворца, и пиджак снял только из-за неформальной обстановки лагеря. Он загорел в горах, и — Джек только теперь обратил внимание — это ему шло. Хэнсон выглядел заплутавшим в горах богатым горожанином. И как это ни было на руку во время «светских» миссий, Джек не мог не задаваться вопросом — не значит ли это, что советник рано или поздно вернется во дворец. С его, Джека, головой на серебряном подносе.

— Из современных — только один сайт. Молодые последователи Гидры. Эмблема — почти такая же, как на фотографии. Но там все еще печальнее. Поиск высоких энергий, связь с арийскими предками...

— И цианид, — закончил Джек. — Не сходится. А что по пленным?

— Ничего. Но мы ведь не знаем, дали ли они свои настоящие имена. Что вы собираетесь с ними делать?

— Пока — беречь. Если мы соберемся на тот завод...

— Ваше Высочество, это неразумно.

— Когда у нас будет достаточно информации. Не беспокойтесь, советник, я не полезу поперед отца в пекло... — Джек фыркнул. — Хотя мой отец наверняка договорится с Богом и в пекле вовсе не окажется. А пока мы, видимо, сражаемся с призраками... что вряд ли хуже, чем сражаться с бабочками. Я благодарю вас, советник.

— Ваше Высочество. — Тот поклонился, но не уходил.

— А с мальчиком что вы намерены делать?

Не «с сыном». В отличие от остальных, Хэнсон вряд ли так просто поверит в наследника.

— А что с ним делать? Он знает, где лагерь, и язык у него подвешен. Отпускать его нельзя. Да он и не уйдет далеко с больной ногой...

Хэнсон кивнул.

— А у вас есть дети? — Что-то дернуло спросить.

— Нет, Ваше Высочество.

Лицо его на миг стало странно неподвижным — но может, это Джеку только показалось. Советник ушел; Джек, глядя в его удаляющуюся спину — в сумерках белая рубашка сияла — и подумал, что в общем ничего не знает о том, кем он был, прежде чем стать привычным и необременительным присутствием при дворе Сайласа.

Еще несколько минут Джек стоял в одиночестве, глядя, как внизу по одному зажигаются огоньки, а потом его отыскали: оказалось, что снизу вызывает Хантер.

Джек велел ребятам, караулившим поезд, отзваниваться два раза в день. Если за пропавшим составом никого не отправят, это значит только одно — что организация, на которую они наткнулись, может позволить себе без особого ущерба посеять поезд с боеприпасами...

Связь в лагере была отвратительная, ловило только под одной сосной, которую тут прозвали «телефонисткой Анной». Почему Анной, так никто и не объяснил. Джек из прерывающегося разговора понял одно — вокруг поезда слоняются подозрительные граждане. Он сперва решил, что это бродяги, решившие там заночевать — но бродяги на поверку оказались людьми Иессея. И они настоятельно просили людей Бенджамина уйти.

— Какой приказ, командир? Оборонять поезд?

Джек сглотнул.

— Нет, — четко сказал он в рацию. — Незачем. Это не наша территория. Оставьте одного человека, чтоб проследил, если сможет, куда его отведут. Будут спрашивать, где груз — скажите, что командир забрал. И возвращайтесь в лагерь. Я скажу, чтоб вам оставили ужин.

Сам он ужин почти пропустил из-за разговоров. Хотел было попросить Рейна подогреть, но махнул рукой. Мальчишки в столовой не было, так что Джек отправился к Доку.

— Ухромал в твою палатку, — сообщил Док. — Или у меня теперь тут ясли на полный день? Так ты скажи, я хоть красный крест уберу...

— Как это — ухромал?

— Уильямс сделал ему костыли. Парню на месте не сиделось, я думал, он мне медпункт развалит к такой-то матери.

— Он ел? — спросил Джек.

Док одарил его странным взглядом и сказал:

— Ел. Пюре и чай. Больше не тошнило.

— Спасибо...

Джек еще постоял — и вышел. Отправился проверять посты. Все на своих местах. Он принюхивался на всякий случай — не пахнет ли анашой, хотя по его расчетам все запасы у парней должны были кончиться. Но ничего крепче паршивого табака не учуял. Надо бы кое-кому выделить «бордельный наряд» — заслужили. Если только Джек не рассорится напрочь с Иессеем. Пленные в яме затихли. Новенький, что их охранял, отчитался, что все, мол, прошло без происшествий, и был отпущен есть и спать. Правда, у сержанта Робертса на физиономии читалось сомнение. Надо бы с ним поговорить...

Джек любил лагерь — особенно по вечерам, когда он становился уютным, будто мирная турбаза, куда Джек выезжал когда-то с кадетской школой. Им разрешили сменить форму на летнюю, и они целыми днями купались, рыбачили и играли в войнушку среди деревьев. Вечное соперничество забылось, они стали почти друзьями. Вечером вожатые обязательно разводили костер, и они собирались вокруг, распевали песни — чаще всего военные. Тем летом Джек еще не заглядывался на мальчишек. Теперь уж он знал, что то было его последнее свободное лето — свободное от страха, от вранья, от тяжелого отцовского неодобрения.

Но Джек прекрасно понимал: остальным тут — в особенности новоприбывшим — не нужны песни у костра, они пришли за кровью. Скоро они отойдут от истории с поездом и станут томиться по другой схватке...

Даст Бог и другую.

В палатке было темно, и Джек, естественно, споткнулся о костыли, прислоненные к кровати.

— Да твою... — Он не успел сдержать ругательства при ребенке. Из темноты послышалось:

— Сэр?

Джек узнал это «сэр». Напряженное, заранее виноватое. Что я сделал не так. Где опять прокололся.

— Извини, — сказал он пятну света под одеялом. Дернул выключатель. Ребенок откинул одеяло и высунул взлохмаченную голову. — Я споткнулся о твои костыли.

Джек поднял две умело обработанные палки и прислонил их к кровати.

— Удобные?

— Да, сэр.

— Ты сказал Уильямсу спасибо?

— Да, сэр.

— Ты... тебе не обязательно называть меня «сэр».

— Хорошо, Джек. — Тон у ребенка был... послушно-приютский. Джеку вспомнились ребята-сироты в кадетской школе.

— Ты книжку читал?

— Да, — ответил мальчик. — Мне разрешено?

Опять «разрешено» вместо «можно», подивился Джек.

— Джей-Би... Тебя в приют забирали, пока мама болела?

Ребенок вскинул на него испуганные глаза.

— Тебе не обязательно рассказывать, — торопливо сказал Джек. — Это твое дело.

Он помнил свои первые дни — что там, месяцы, — в кадетской школе. О них он не стал бы рассказывать никому. Разве что отцу — в надежде на защиту, но к тому времени он уже достаточно вырос, чтобы понимать — тут защиты не будет. Зато у отца появится новый повод считать его слабаком.

Джек скинул с себя куртку, потом — пропотевшую футболку, расшнуровал берцы. Они здесь расслабились достаточно, чтобы спать разутыми. Хуже — достаточно, чтобы завести ребенка.

Когда Джек открыл компьютер и вставил принесенную Хэнсоном флэшку, мальчик приковылял к столу:

— А можно посмотреть?

Джек инстинктивно закрыл окно, и теперь ребенок глядел в пустой экран.

— Нечего тебе тут смотреть. Это взрослые дела. Тут нет игрушек. Док ведь давал тебе планшет? Где он?

— Остался в медпункте.

— Я попробую уговорить Дока, чтобы давал его тебе почаще. А сейчас иди спать, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — сказал пацаненок, будто вовсе не огорчившись. Послушно залез обратно в кровать.

Господи, подумал Джек. Всего-то ночь в клубе, которую он, по-видимому, закончил у той Миры — а теперь это.

На самом деле он тосковал по клубам, по веселому травяному забвению, по золотым запонкам и дизайнерским футболкам. Как он, золотой беззаботный принц, умудрился обзавестись чертовым горным отрядом — а теперь еще и пацаном впридачу?

Через пять минут Джек сообразил, что не пожелал ему спокойной ночи. Спросил тихонько:

— Спишь?

Но ему не ответили.

**Агент**

День у Агента получился бесконечным. Он уже не в первый раз это замечал: день на задании длился куда дольше, чем в лаборатории, где он еле-еле все успевал до ужина. Утром он проснулся от дикого грохота, и сперва соскочил с кровати, а потом уж сообразил: это в лагере такая побудка.

За завтраком, конечно, он прокололся. Да еще — на глазах у всех. И не понимал, почему его не наказали. Во-первых, за проявление слабости, во-вторых — за неуважение к чужому труду. Наоборот, повар еще извинялся. Когда Бенджамин отвел его в медблок, Агент привычно и без обиды приготовился к боли. Виноват — отвечай. Но Бенджамин просто усадил его на ту же койку, что вчера, зачем-то провел ладонью по голове Агента и велел вести себя хорошо.

И вышел, оставив Агента наедине с недовольным Доком. Стало немного не по себе. Конечно, Бенджамин — не его куратор, и не обязан присутствовать при наказании. Тем более — при медицинских процедурах. Даже Дядь Вася оставлял его с врачами и не вмешивался.

И все-таки Агент почему-то надеялся, что Бенджамин останется.

— Джек вернется попозже, — сказал доктор, поймав его взгляд. — Он занятой человек, командир всей этой гоп-компании. Давай-ка тебя посмотрим.

Агент закусил губу, когда Док задрал на нем футболку, но тот всего лишь осторожно прощупал ему живот, спрашивая, где болит. А потом устроил натуральный допрос — что и сколько он ел с тех пор, как ушел из дома. В лаборатории Агенту велели говорить, что у него аллергия — так он и сказал. Но все равно чувствовал, что Док его подозревает.

В конце концов его только лишили права обедать с другими.

— Будешь у меня сегодня галеты с чаем жрать. Уж извини, разносолов тебе сейчас нельзя.

В лаборатории печенье ему доставалось редко. Это не наказание, а… непонятно, что. Но Агент рассудил: наверное, ему не стали проводить коррекцию, потому что он — не часть отряда. Вряд ли тут вся дисциплина такая. Иначе не отряд это получается, а бар-дак, как любит говорить дядь Вася.

Дверь палатки разошлась: вошел рослый парень, который за завтраком сидел напротив Агента.

— Док, там пленный в «погребе» жалуется, что у него с животом неладно. По-моему, это воспаление хитрости, но ты б посмотрел пока он не зас… — быстрый взгляд на Агента, — засорил всю яму. Сюда его привести или как?

— Как, — буркнул Док. — Кверху каком.

Опять сунул Агенту древний планшет и вышел вслед за бойцом.

Агент спрыгнул с койки, лишь слегка поморщившись, приник к щели в пологе и проследил за ними, запомнив направление. Потом велел себе не трусить и обыскал палатку. Больше всего на свете Агент не любил врачей. И он представлял себе, что с ним сделает Док, если увидит, что в его лабораторию сунули нос.

Ничего интересного поиски не дали. Никаких дневников с протоколами и записями экспериментов. Единственное, что стоило внимания — написанные от руки в тетрадках «истории болезни». Агент не без труда разобрал записи и постарался запомнить важное. Он удивился, когда в нескольких историях наткнулся на слово «аллергия». Он-то думал, что аллергию придумали в лаборатории.

А у Бенджамина нашлась аллергия на лактозу. Надо же, тоже молоко не переносит, совсем как Агент.

Больше здесь искать было нечего. Агент попытался изучить лекарства — названия были чужие, но у самых нужных он выучил активное вещество — дядь Вася заставил. Но и тут — ничего интересного.

Когда Док вернулся, он уже смирно сидел на койке и для отвода глаз отбивал шарики на планшете. Как упражнение на координацию это годилось только для совсем малолеток. Док пару раз посмотрел в его сторону, а потом перестал обращать на него внимание. Выдал тому детине лекарства, а когда тот ушел, принялся копаться в аптечке. Агент завозился на койке. Куратор всегда говорил: нельзя, чтоб посторонние знали о твоей регенерации. Но если он все время просидит в медблоке, то ничего не узнает. И не сможет подойти поближе к пленным и выяснить, зачем сюда отправили других агентов.

А нога почти совсем и не болела.

— Нога почти совсем не болит, — сообщил он Доку. — Я могу попробовать походить?

— Я тебе похожу, — сказал Док. — Я тебе по заднице похожу. Возьми вот лучше, приведи в порядок, — он кинул Агенту на колени пакет с размотанными, распушившимся бинтами.

— Надо смотать обратно, — сказал он. — Как там чертик?

— Он под подушкой, — доложил Агент.

— Спит еще?

Странно. Док говорил об игрушке, как будто та была живой.

— Ну, — сказал Агент, — он же гражданский.

— Ясно, — сказал Док.

Когда бинты были смотаны, он дал агенту сумку с лекарствами.

— Раз уж я должен за тобой присматривать, побудь у меня Золушкой. Перебери этот гре... этот горох.

Гражданские — странные. Никакого гороха в сумке не было.

— Отсортируй их по сроку годности. Срок надо смотреть вот здесь — сумеешь?

Как будто Агент совсем тупой.

Его дернуло спросить:

— А потом мне разрешено будет погулять?

— Да чтоб тебя, — сказал Док, но больше никак не отреагировал. Пока Агент разбирал коробочки, он вышел из палатки, но скоро вернулся:

— Я уговорил Уильямса. Сделает тебе костыли. А то ведь так вертишься, сейчас палатка улетит... А пока держи… — На койку прилетела «Книга джунглей». — Мэллори мне твою книжку передал. Сиди себе до обеда.

Агент и сидел — до обеда, и хотя он по-прежнему прислушивался к разговорам за стенами медблока, ему то и дело казалось, что он в джунглях, среди волков. Хотя теперь он совершенно точно знал, что это полная деза.

Может быть, мир снаружи лаборатории всегда такой странный. Взрослые верят в игрушечных чертиков и говорящих волков. Чего удивляться, что Гидре приходится тут все исправлять.

Агент, конечно, ни во что такое не верил. И книга была нужна ему в основном для маскировки.

— Вся заросль твоя,— сказала Багира, — и ты можешь охотиться на всякую дичь, которую ты в состоянии убить, но в память о быке, заплатившем за тебя, никогда не убивай или не ешь ни молодого, ни старого домашнего скота. Таков Закон Джунглей.

Багира и медведь Балу были у Маугли кураторами. Правда, они никогда Маугли серьезно не корректировали. Но судя по книжке, тот коррекции и не требовал.

Костыли принесли после обеда. Человек, которого Док назвал Уильямсом, пришел в медблок с двумя большими оструганными палками.

— Ну-ка, примерь...

Он ухватил Агента под мышки, осторожно спустил с кровати. — Вот так, только на больную ногу не наступай... Чуть велики, а? Ладно, слезай...

Он унес палки с собой, но скоро вернул, и в этот раз они Агенту были в самый раз.

— Спасибо, сэр! — Благодарить полагалось, когда взрослые что-то тебе давали, даже если это были «экспериментальные» таблетки, после которых Агенту долго бывало плохо. Но сейчас он благодарил по-настоящему.

— Надо же, «сэр». Воспитанный какой пацан.

— А чего ты хочешь, королевская кровь, а не хрен соба... Так, малец, шуруй уже отсюда, раз на костылях. И не вздумай наступать на больную ногу! А то я ее совсем отвинчу, а командиру скажу, что так и было.

Командир все равно уехал из лагеря на стрельбы. Это Агенту сказал Мэллори, приставленный за ним «присмотреть».

Агент сказал, что присматривать не нужно — он хочет просто немного погулять, а на костылях все равно далеко не уйдет.

В медблоке стоял знакомый запах лекарств, хотя сквозь него пробивались другие, непонятные. Но снаружи по-прежнему пахло летом и солнцем. Лагерь оказался довольно большим; костыли натерли Агенту подмышки, а он еще не всё обошел. Он осматривал всё спокойно. Как и обещали в Гидре, никто здесь не обращал на Агента особого внимания, хотя иногда ему улыбались или махали рукой. Никому, кажется, и в голову не приходило, что Агент ведет осмотр лагеря.

Пять больших палаток для бойцов, одна чуть в стороне — видимо, для офицерского состава — это не считая той, где они с Бенджамином ночевали. Кухонный вагончик и рядом размещенная столовая под навесом. Людей он тоже примерно посчитал, хотя многие уехали на стрельбы. Записать было некуда, так что Агент укладывал информацию ровными слоями у себя в голове, как учили.

Еще тут была тренировочная площадка. Совсем маленькая, примитивная, не то что у них в лаборатории. Но зато вокруг не было стен. Тут вообще стен не было — иди и иди, если пройдешь часовых.

Интересно, как Бенджамин их тут удерживает. Агент верен Гидре — но даже он по ночам иногда думал: как бы перелезть через стену и убежать.

Если бы не нога, он все равно не удержался бы, попрыгал по врытым в землю шинам и повертелся бы на турнике. Он вздохнул и похромал дальше — и наткнулся на небольшое огороженное место. За косой деревянной изгородью — несколько невысоких холмиков, выложенных небольшими ровными камнями. Агент видел кладбища, но зачем на могилах камни, было непонятно.

Недалеко от ограды над ямой сидел человек со свечкой в банке. Зачем ему свечка, когда такое яркое солнце, Агент тоже не понял, а спросить не успел — человек замахал на него рукой:

— Иди, иди отсюда. Нечего тебе на мертвых любоваться.

Так, сделав круг, Агент наконец дошел до другой ямы, в которой сидели пленные. Над ямой поставили охрану, так что Агент спрятался в кустах, чтоб его не увидели. Слышал он и отсюда отлично.

Правда, слушать было особо нечего. Один из караульных — большой человек с неприятно-светлыми глазами — долго и подробно жаловался другому, что уже «лет сто не видел женщин». Агент вообще редко видел женщин — если не считать докторов в лаборатории, и зачем из-за этого страдать, не понимал. Доктора Бюхер, если честно, он бы предпочел вообще никогда не встречать, хоть ее работа и приносила пользу Гидре.

Речь у караульного была медленной, а может, так казалось из-за жары — она замедляла все и навевала сон.

— Я ж что думал. Пойдем воевать, баб себе достанем. Тут баб-то внизу — еби не хочу, у половины мужиков нет и не было. А и были бы. Попробовали бы против нас. Приходишь и берешь. А тут...

— Ты это уже сто раз говорил, — зевнул второй. — А я тебе сотый раз говорю: командир такого не позволяет. Беспредела у него не будет. Тут не покури на посту лишний раз. А чего ты хотел.

— Ага, командиру-то бабы без надобности, — хохотнул светлоглазый. Он даже смеялся медленно, лениво раскрывая рот с кривыми зубами. — Для себя гвардию собирал, что ли.

Второй возмущенно на него уставился.

— Чтоб я такого больше не слышал.

— Пошутить нельзя, а.

Они замолчали.

У обоих оружие было пристегнуто кое-как; если бы Агент захотел, ничего бы не стоило забрать по крайней мере пистолеты. Яма была не очень глубокой, и он дивился — если там агенты Гидры, почему же они до сих пор не вылезли, не забрали у караульных оружие и не сбежали?

Но когда второй поднялся и сухо бросил, что отойдет покурить — пленные завозились. И стали просить их выпустить. Агент морщился: неприятно, когда агенты Гидры умоляют — даже если это военная хитрость.

Вот только непохоже это на хитрость.

— Брат, выпусти, мы отблагодарим, сам понимаешь. Что ты вообще с ними делаешь, если у них ни баб, ничего? Иди и ты с нами, я тебя с сестрой познакомлю, у меня сестра — красавица...

— Твой командир думает, мы что-то знаем. А мы знаем не больше его. Немец у нас был начальником, так немец того. А мы что? Нам халтуру подкинули. Сам понимаешь, что сейчас с работой. Что он с нами делать собирается?

— Вот ты его послушай, брат. Знать мы ничего не знаем. А выкуп собрать, если надо — это пожалуйста, мои соберут. Хочешь, телефончик тебе дам, с кем связаться. Ты ж потом делиться не обязан. И сестра моя будет рада...

— А ну заткнулись, — с той же ленцой сказал светлоглазый. Но Агент услышал у него в голосе сомнение.

Сам он тоже сомневался. Он посидел еще в кустах на всякий случай — караульные его не замечали — но пленные так и не сказали ничего интересного. Только про немца — в Гидре немцев много. Взять хотя бы агента Бюхер. Может, тот и правда был из Гидры — а про остальных непонятно. И поговорить с ними при караульных не получится. Куратор, наверное, и не велел бы. Сказал бы — у тебя свое задание, а у них свое.

В конце концов его отыскал обеспокоенный Мэллори.

— Ты что там делаешь, пацан? Я тебя потерял...

— Играю, — отозвался Агент, выбираясь из кустов.

— А чего такой надутый? Нога разболелась?

Он кивнул, потому что больше ничего не придумал.

— Ладно, — сказал Мэллори. — Давай обратно довезу. Ну-ка, забирайся...

Он присел и подхватил Агента, усаживая себе на спину. Скованная шиной нога неудобно торчала у него из подмышки. Одной рукой он ухватил костыли.

— Поехали! — Мэллори изобразил гудок и затрусил по тропинке к палаткам. Агент уцепился за его шею; ему вдруг показалось, что он — Маугли, и едет на спине Багиры через джунгли. Будь здесь Дядь Вася, Агенту бы за такие фантазии досталось. Солдату Гидры воображение ни к чему.

Мэллори доставил его прямо в палатку. Сгрузил на койку.

— Отдохни. А то жара такая снаружи, перегрелся небось.

Агент сделал вид, что засыпает; когда Мэллори ушел, он сел на койке и прислушался. Не услышав поблизости голосов и шагов, он наконец-то принялся осматривать палатку Бенджамина.

Под койкой нашлось еще несколько книг и пара глянцевых журналов с солдатами — почему-то голыми. Однажды на миссии куратор купил похожий — только там были женщины. Дядь Вася сказал, что Агенту такое читать еще рано и вообще не полагается, так что теперь он с любопытством полистал журнал. И ничего не обнаружил, кроме этих самых голых солдат в странных позах. Фыркнул и уложил как было. Больше ничего под койкой не отыскалось.

В тряпичном шкафу висела одежда: камуфляж — как все здесь носили, смены чистого белья и шерстяная кофта. Под бельем обнаружился маленький железный сейф. Агент потряс его, но, не зная комбинации, нечего было и пытаться открыть. За камуфляжными куртками висел парадный китель с ободранными нашивками. Обыскав карманы, Агент вытащил две фотографии. На одной — взрослый гражданский в расстегнутой куртке и с глупой улыбкой. А на другой Агент вдруг узнал себя. Правда, такого костюма у него никогда не было. Он сперва недоуменно глядел на снимок — потому что и пляжа такого не помнил, и не сразу сообразил, что вовсе не он на фотографии стоит босыми ногами в песке, и даже не кто-то из других экземпляров — а Бенджамин, только маленький. Тот держал за руку девочку в шортах и насупленно глядел в камеру. Агент убрал фотографии обратно в китель — никакой информации они не несли. Но его почему-то обеспокоило, что Бенджамин в детстве был так на него похож.

Как будто еще один экземпляр. Номер первый — потому что он был старше их всех.

Ноутбук Бенджамина хранился в ящике стола, который у Агента получилось открыть. Конечно же, запароленный. Значит, солидно сказал себе Агент, уже два задания на будущее — подсмотреть пароль и узнать код от сейфа.

Кроме ноутбука, из важного тут были карты, записи перехваченных переговоров, графики дежурств и характеристики бойцов — в тетрадях, как у Дока — истории болезни. Стоя на коленях у стола, Агент облизнул губы.

«Собрать максимум информации. Убрать Бенджамина. Вернуться в Гидру».

«Выясни, кто дает им деньги, — пояснил куратор. — Кто их покрывает. С кем они переговариваются».

Он не все понимал в бумагах — но понимать было и не нужно. Он запоминал, пока буквы не стали разъезжаться перед глазами. Тогда осторожно убрал все на место и вернулся на свою койку.

Вовремя: скоро он услышал вдалеке подъехавшую машину, а потом совсем рядом раздались шаги и голоса.

Оказалось, что это советник Хэнсон вернулся снизу.

— Его высочества нет? Я привез то, о чем он просил.

— Его высочество на стрельбах молодняк гоняет, — голос Мэллори. — К ужину должен быть.

— А как мальчик?

Агент досадливо поморщился.

— Выпросил у дока костыли и шуровал по лагерю. Дети, они ж такие, на месте не удержать. Набегался и спит.

«Спать» Агенту пришлось до самого ужина; он лежал, глядя в темнеющий потолок палатки, сжимал в руке пластикового чертика и старательно укладывал в уме и повторял ту информацию, что узнал.

Потом, наверное, заснул по-настоящему, потому что вдруг очутился на том самом пляже. Ему надо было догнать маленького Бенджамина и вернуть в Гидру — и Агент прекрасно видел, что Бенджамин, босой и нетренированный, в своем дурацком костюмчике далеко по мокрому песку не убежит — но поймать его все равно не получалось.

Он проснулся с ощущением, что провалил миссию, увидел, что горит лампа, и понял, что в палатке кто-то есть — и это не Бенджамин.

Оказалось — принесли ужин. Только с подносом пришел не Мэллори, к которому Агент уже привык, а советник Хэнсон.

— Извини, я, наверное, разбудил. Но тебе надо поесть.

Пришлось сесть. На ужин оказалось жидкое пюре и чай. К чаю полагалось печенье, и Агент грыз его медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Правда, удовольствия не получилось — советник сел рядом и отказывался уходить.

— Тебе утром было нехорошо. Док сказал, что ты давно нормально не ел?

— Мгм, — сказал Агент. И на всякий случай набил рот печеньем. Лицо у советника было такое же, как у доктора Бюхер, когда она расспрашивала о симптомах.

А ведь среди тетрадей с личными делами у Бенджамина в столе его дела не было...

Советник взял с покрывала книжку — «Маугли».

— Много уже прочитал?

Агент кивнул.

— Кто тебе там больше всех нравится?

«Они же все не настоящие», хотел сказать Агент. Но Габриэль явно не такого ответа ждал.

— Маугли. Он смелый. И Балу.

— А почему Балу?

— Он похож на моего, — едва не сказал «куратора», вот был бы провал! — на моего дедушку.

— Ты любил дедушку?

Тут Агент вообще растерялся. Как это — любить?

— Ага, — ответил он на всякий случай. — Он умер.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал советник и наконец-то ушел, забрав поднос.

Агент смотрел на сомкнувшийся полог палатки. Сердце у него стучало так, что отдавалось в горле. Если бы он был в лаборатории, машины бы уже запищали. С этим советником надо быть очень осторожным. Лучше бы вообще убрать — но как сделать так, чтоб на него не подумали? Он же еще ничего ценного тут не нашел.

«Дурацкий из тебя агент, — сказал он себе. — Завершат тебя и правильно сделают».

Чертик таращился на него из-за подушки. Агент вздохнул и посадил его поглубже в угол.

**Джек**

Ричардсон за завтраком без охоты ковырял свою порцию. Так что Джеку пришлось подойти к нему и сказать на ухо:

— Поторопись. Поедешь сейчас со мной к Иессею. Поговорить о поезде.

Ричардсон слегка ожил, кивнул, ложка замелькала быстрее в тарелке с овсянкой.

— Правильно, Майки, — сказал Хантер. — Доедай, а то секта чистых тарелок за тобой придет. Слышал о секте чистых тарелок? — обратился он к ребенку, рядом с которым втиснулся на скамью. Всю возню с мальчиком Хантер пропустил, и теперь любопытствовал. — Если ты не доедаешь то, что тебе положили, они приходят ночью и...

— Не забивай ему голову, — сказал Джек. — А ты не верь ни единому его слову. Хантер тебе наговорит...

Хантер с преувеличенной серьезностью уставился к себе в тарелку. Джек ждал, что ребенок улыбнется, но тот только открыл рот, желая что-то спросить, и закрыл.

— Мы с Ричардсоном едем в «Светлую долину», — сообщил Джек. — Пока меня не будет, командование на себя принимает Филипс.

— Ешть, шэр, — отозвался тот набитым ртом. Прожевал:

— Командир, возьмите с собой еще пару ребят. Вдвоем в «Долину»...

— Это дружеский визит, — сказал Джек, поджав губы. — Мы всего лишь заедем на кофе — для чего тащить за собой всю охрану?

Он не собирался показывать старому хрычу, что боится его. Но и пытаться запугать — тоже еще не время.

Просто спросить.

— Сэр, — вдруг обратился к нему ребенок. — А можно мне поехать с вами?

— Зачем тебе с нами? И нога у тебя болит.

— Она уже выздоровела, — упрямо сказал мальчишка. — Разрешите мне поехать.

— Нечего тебе там делать, — сказал Джек со внезапным непонятным раздражением. — Это не для детей.

— Я бы мог помочь, — пробормотал ребенок.

— Поможешь, если будешь слушаться. Доедай завтрак.

Ребенок кивнул и, больше не споря, стал послушно есть овсянку. Хантер после минутного молчания наклонился к нему и стал что-то рассказывать — видно, еще одну страшилку.

Уже сидя в машине, Джек подумал — может, надо было отказать помягче, пообещать, что потом вместе съездят... ну, хоть на ярмарку. Вот там мальчишка действительно может пригодиться. Не к Иессею же его брать, в самом деле.

— Ричардсон. Когда будем там, не проговорись о ребенке.

Тот только поглядел возмущенно — за кого, мол, командир, ты меня принимаешь.

— Извини.

«Светлой долиной» называлась вилла господина Иессея. Богатый особняк возвышался на уставшей от войны земле, посреди полуразрушенных и безнадежно ожидающих отстройки деревень, и на их фоне выглядел почти непристойно. Иногда Джек задумывался, как будет выглядеть «Долина», если взорвать в ней килограммов пять тротила. Но это были досужие мысли, учитывая, что и тротил у них был в основном милостью Иессея.

Ждать у крепких белоснежных ворот почти не понадобилось, машину впустили почти сразу же. У входа в дом у них отобрали оружие — впрочем, обыскивали их без особого усердия, все же и Джек, и его ребята здесь примелькались. Неулыбчивый слуга в отглаженном костюме ввел их в дом, и скоро из глубины коридоров послышался знакомый глухой стук.

Джек не знал, сколько Иессею лет, но догадывался, что тот одного возраста с Сайласом — однако Иессей будто специально старался казаться старше. Хромал он не слишком явно, но никогда не забывал взять трость. Джек давно решил, что она нужна Иессею для психологического эффекта.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

Ричардсон стоял позади, но даже спиной Джек чувствовал его напряжение. Наконец невысокий сгорбленный силуэт появился в дверях. Простучав палкой через гостиную, Иессей по своему обычаю поцеловал Джека в обе щеки.

— Ваше Высочество. Я рад, что вы пришли.

Иначе пришлось бы за вами посылать, — услышал Джек.

— Мы тут проезжали мимо и решили заехать.

— Вот и хорошо, уважили старика, — покивал Иессей. Одному из охранников он велел принести кофе.

— Знаю, знаю, мой принц, зачем вы ко мне повадились ездить...

От здешнего кофе Джек не отказывался. И думал, что не сможет отказаться, даже когда между ним и Иессеем все станет окончательно ясно, и кто-то из шестерок старика будет держать его на мушке. Попросит кофе в счет последнего желания и выпьет до капли. Зерна сюда присылали прямо из Бразилии — поставщики, явно разбирающиеся в них больше, чем те, кто поставлял кофе во дворец. 

А может, напиток только казался ему божественным — после вечного гудрона, который они пили в лагере.

— Спасибо, отец, — сказал Джек. Тут это было ходовое обращение к тем, кто постарше, но Джек порой со злорадством вспоминал Сайласа. Смотри, кого я теперь зову отцом.

Иессей устроился в кресле напротив, подчеркнуто кряхтя. Напиток принесли; Ричардсону тоже досталась чашка. Джек, уже не скрывая наслаждения, сделал несколько первых глотков. Похоже, ему предстояло начинать разговор. Он сказал, будто невзначай:

— Я и не знал, что кто-то возьмется ремонтировать Южную ветку. Неужто наш король решил наконец заняться здешними местами? Не иначе, бабочки ему велели...

Название ветки он узнал от Филипса. Раньше ему и в голову бы не пришло интересоваться подобными вещами.

— Так и пусть бы себе ремонтировали. Или вы, мой принц, решили поиграть в настоящих партизан? Пути подрывать? — старик хрипло рассмеялся.

— Я думал, у нас с вами договор, отец, — Джек с сожалением отставил опустевшую чашку.

— У нас и есть договор, если моя стариковская память мне не изменяет. И по этому договору вам с вашими... партизанами нечего делать на том участке. А уж ходят там поезда, не ходят... дозвольте старику за этим присмотреть.

— Очевидно, ходят. — Джек посмотрел на Иессея в упор. — И возят груз.

— Так вот о грузе. — Тот тоже отдал чашку безмолвному охраннику, и наклонился вперед, впился в Джека взглядом. — В этот раз я вам прощу. Хотя за этот груз отвечать придется мне. Но и бог с ним. Еще не хватало, чтоб люди говорили: старый Иессей воюет с мальчишками из-за ящика автоматов. Берите, чтоб вас, кушайте на здоровье. Я вам прощу, принц, потому что мне вас жалко.

Джек сглотнул, прогоняя злость.

— Я думал, — сказал он нарочито спокойно, — что договор наш и о том, что вы не станете помогать моему дяде.

Иессей опять засмеялся — неприятно и скрипуче.

— Вы что же принц, думаете, это ваш дядя? Ах ты боже мой.

Джек не думал — но ему было бы спокойнее, окажись это Кросс.

Он продолжил все тем же ровным тоном:

— Я знал, что вы не будете нарушать слова. Я пекусь о вашем здоровье. Но если у вас новые друзья, и вы не хотите, чтобы мы с ребятами этим друзьям попадались на глаза — отчего же было не сказать мне? Чтобы не было недоразумений? Вы потеряли груз, а я потерял друга.

Он почувствовал, как за спиной напрягся Ричардсон.

Тихо. Не сейчас. 

— И все-таки охрану поезда мы уложили. Со своим делом они не справились. Если нужны хорошие люди для охраны — отчего было не попросить нас? Мы ведь вас не подводили.

— Вот что. — Голос Иессея припечатал тишину, как незадолго до этого — его палка. — Вот что вы сделаете, мой принц. Я вам это скажу только один раз, потому что успел к вам привязаться. Не было никакого поезда. И путей никаких не было. И вас там не должно было быть — по тому самому нашему договору. Люди, которым принадлежит поезд, доверились старому Иессею, потому что мы с ними давно знакомы... Вас тогда, принц, и на свете не было. И если они путешествовали с легкой охраной — это потому, что не ожидали подвоха на моей земле. Как я уже сказал — мне вас жалко, я не буду рассказывать моим.... друзьям, кто напал на их поезд. Но вы об этом поезде забудете напрочь. И об этих путях.

— И о заводе в Лидии — тоже? — будто невзначай спросил Джек.

Иессей зло, нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Вы не понимаете. Эти люди не будут добры к вам, как старый Иессей. И глупо, очень глупо думать, что ваши партизаны с ними справятся. Не того вы пошиба птицы. Мой вам совет — засядьте там у себя в горах и нишкните. Чтобы вас было не видно и не слышно. Вот такой совет. И лучше вам его принять.

Он поднялся — резко и быстро, стряхнув на мгновение личину беспомощного старца. И, не попрощавшись, сердито застучал тростью вон из комнаты. Скоро зловещий стук удалился и затих.

* * *

Когда они выехали от Иессея, солнце уже стояло в зените, горбатые спины гор подернулись дымкой. На полдороге от «Долины» Джек велел Ричардсону:

— Останови.

Вышел в жаркий, спокойный день. Тишина тут была такой, что казалось — ее можно брать руками, вынимать по невидимому кирпичику из плотного воздуха. Даже трава у дороги замерла, выстроившись ровно, стебель к стеблю. Сейчас невозможно представить, что здесь не так давно была война — настолько все залито солнечным спокойствием.

Сзади хлопнула дверь. Ричардсон встал рядом, прислонился к нагретому боку машины.

— Курить будешь?

— Легкие портить, — буркнул тот, но сигарету взял. — Что мы будем делать, командир?

— Переезжать, — сказал Джек. Пейзаж перед глазами расплывался в неясном мареве. — Ты же видел, он напуган до смерти. Даже груз не стал требовать назад. А ему явно за него досталось. Боится, как бы те нас с ним не связали. И не сложили два и два. Ему сейчас на нас ГСБ напустить — самое верное. Вы же с Фишером присмотрели место...

— Присмотрели.

— Давай съездим туда. Найдешь дорогу?

Прежде у них в дорогах разбирался Фишер. Теперь Ричардсону придется искать путь самому. И чем раньше он это поймет, тем лучше. Он помрачнел.

— Найду.

Отлично. Если место подходящее — будем передислоцироваться.

— Думаете, это он стукнул, когда мы в деревне были?

— Он. Зачем мы ему в деревне. Слишком близко, неудобно.

Они курили молча, потом Джек выбросил сигарету и взял с заднего сиденья бутылку воды.

— А потом? — спросил Ричардсон, тоже глотнув из бутылки.

— А потом мы съездим на завод. И посмотрим.

— Вы верите? Что это не Кросс?

— Не знаю. Мой дядя... вполне мог бы связаться со странной компанией. Зря Сайлас его упустил.

Джек теребил зубами верхнюю губу. Думал о странной мозаике, от которой у него в руках — лишь пара деталей.

— Он сказал, что знал этих людей, когда меня на свете не было.

— С первой войны?

— Тогда я уже был, — Джек вспомнил разговор с советником. — Ты о второй мировой что-нибудь знаешь?

Ричардсон не удивился.

— У Хантера дед вроде воевал.

— Ну, Хантер нам расскажет...

Хотя, может, именно Хантера им и стоит расспросить. Он по части городских легенд дока…

* * *

Место, что показал ему Ричардсон, слегка напоминало их первое пристанище — откуда их выгнал как-то раз отряд ГСБ. Это был даже не лагерь, а оставленное поселение, так что спали они под крышей, а в некоторых домиках уцелел водопровод — не приходилось каждый раз гонять к речке «водный» наряд.

Здесь тоже уцелело несколько каменных домиков. Они были куда старше, похоже, жители оставили их еще до первой войны. Но укрытие есть укрытие — и, хоть водопровода тут не было, имелся заваленный колодец.

Не идеально — слишком близко от города, и, хоть недалеко от дороги, к хижинам нужно будет пробираться пешком — склон очень крутой. Но вид человеческих жилищ, пусть и таких примитивных, внушал странное чувство безопасности.

 

Когда они вернулись в лагерь, Рейн уже кормил под навесом заспанных микрофонщиков. Вызвав в штаб Хэнсона и, впридачу к Ричардсону, двух своих неизменных лейтенантов, Джек ощутил вес времени. Прежде он мог позволить себе не обращать на время внимание — бандитская вольница в нем не нуждалась, она едва нуждалась в календаре. А теперь — Джек будто наяву видел шестеренки часов, перемалывающие время, как в кофемолке, все быстрее и быстрее.

— Вот чего я не могу понять, — сказал он. — Одной маленькой детали. Иессей боится. Уже жалеет, что прикормил принца, но не хочет даже выбраться нас перестрелять.

Тот совет, что он дал Джеку — затаиться и нишкнуть... похоже, сам Иессей собирается так и поступить.

— Какого черта он так боится людей, которых мы поймали и разоружили? Иессей выжил из ума?

Хэнсон тихо покачал головой. Мол, сами вы, принц, в это не верите — пусть и хотелось бы.

— А какие еще версии? — жестко спросил Джек.

Советник сцепил руки в замок, задумавшись.

— Возможно, Иессей в самом деле знает эту... организацию. Но ее представители здесь неофициально. Хотят сохранить все в тайне. Поэтому и прибегают к помощи... старых друзей, а не наемников.

Организация, значит. Организация... которой без малого полвека, с гидрой на гербе. Во что мы ввязались, Господи?

Хотя — у Тебя-то что спрашивать...

— Неофициально, значит. Это что же? Эксперимент?

— Может, эксперимент, — сказал Тейлор. — А может, ссылка…

— Утром мы похороним Фишера. — У Ричардсона дернулся уголок губ. — После этого я хочу, чтобы те, кто может укрыться в Нофе или в Салхе, на время ушли к своим. Мы, скорее всего, тоже переедем. Официального приказа пока не будет, но я хочу, чтоб вы это знали.

— Подожди, командир. Может, рано панику разводить?

— Не рано, — с напором сказал Джек. — Я же сказал: ему страшно. Человек, которому страшно, может наделать самых неожиданных глупостей. Это я знаю по себе.

— Черт с ним, с Иессеем, но я не хочу мотаться из лагеря в лагерь, не зная, чего именно боюсь.

— А мы узнаем, — сказал Джек. — Съездим на завод и узнаем. 

— При всем уважении, сэр, а почему мы вообще решили, что им нужно именно на завод?

— Дедукция. Был такой ... детективный метод. Вы же знаете Лидию. Город чуть больше Салхи. Все на виду. А туда провели рельсы и возят груз. Готовят масштабное производство. Иессея убрали, — Джек только сейчас и сам это понял, — не из-за поезда, а потому что лишние помощники им не нужны.

— И угадайте с трех раз, кого детишки Иессея обвинят в его смерти, — вздохнул Ричардсон. Джек кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от карты.

— Знаете, чем еще хорош завод?

— Вы про генераторы что ли, командир? — это Филипс. — Да за два года их все растаскали. Вы тут как будто в первый раз…

— Ладно. Про генераторы забудем. Но это единственное место, где можно разместиться с удобством.

— Что ж мы сами его упустили?

Джек сжал губы.

— Потому что я предполагал, что король захочет заняться восстановлением. Но его Величество предпочитает ловить бабочек.

— Ну, — примирительно сказал Филипс, — лучше бабочек, а не нас.

Джек распустил совет, съел наскоро слепленный бутерброд и запил привычно-отвратным кофе. Что-то вертелось на периферии сознания, не давало ему покоя.

— Постойте. А где ребенок?

В палатке его не было, на ужин он тоже не явился. Джек заглянул в кухню, потом в медпункт.

— Разве сторож я сыну твоему, — меланхолично сказал Док. — Гуляет где-то. Проголодается — придет.

— За ним что же, никто не смотрел?

— А ты кому-то приказал?

Джек зло выругался. Стиснул кулаки, велел себе успокоиться. Док, как обычно, прав.

— Назначу дежурство.

— Ты от него бегаешь, так и он от тебя бегает, — пожал плечами Док. Джек сощурился:

— Я тебя не понял.

— Перестань бояться ребенка. Ему девять лет, мать твою, и он не кусается. — Док вздохнул. — Ты ведь его боишься, потому что он может оказаться твоим.

— А чего мне бояться. Я же отец года. Даже накормить его не смог.

— Ну, вот и паника. А ты забудь, что он твой. Если бы ты просто сбил пацана на дороге — ты бы его не выкинул. Взял бы в лагерь, не стал бы разбираться.

— Что ты мне пытаешься сказать, Док?

— Остальных ты брал и на них не бычился. Мэллори вон этого не намного старше, и ничего, ходит за тобой, в рот глядит. Потому что их ты принимать не боишься. А про пацана мы ничего не знаем. Так и думай, что он просто еще один... член банды. А то ведь так и будешь шарахаться. А ребенку ты нужен.

Док хлопнул Джека по плечу:

— Выньте голову из задницы, Ваше Высочество. Вы уже пару раз это делали, и с хорошим результатом. Тренируйтесь почаще.

Не такой уж плохой совет. После побега ему это удалось — вынуть голову... не то, чтоб из задницы, но из тесного, ограниченного пространства дворца, где ему казалось, будто все линии судьбы сходятся на нем — и на отце. И там у него всей заботы было — уберечь себя, и смотрел он только перед собой, как неумелый канатоходец смотрит на веревку — потому что один неверный шаг — и он полетит вниз.

А теперь он старался во все глаза смотреть вокруг — и все равно понимал, что рано или поздно просмотрит, не заметит удара.

* * *

Слава бабочкам, искать беглеца долго не пришлось — стоило Джеку чуть углубиться в заросли, как тот вышел к нему сам.

— Ты где был?

— Там, — неопределенно сказал мальчик. — Я играл.

Из кармана шортиков, уже покрытых травяными пятнами, торчала деревянная фигурка.

— Вот что, солдат, — сказал Джек. — Здесь все-таки военный лагерь, а не ... детский приют. Уходить можно, но надо сказаться дневальному или дежурному у палатки.

— Есть, — кивнул ребенок.

— Я не знал, где тебя искать. Вдруг тебя гефцы похитили.

Мальчишка фыркнул:

— Я отобьюсь.

— Можешь и не отбиться, — сказал Джек. — И будь добр, возвращайся к ужину.

— Есть, — снова сказал Джей-Би.

**Агент**

Агент не слишком расстроился, когда Бенджамин отказался брать его с собой. Но с ногой надо было что-то решать. Болевые ощущения почти прекратились. И доктор Бюхер говорила, что переломы у него заживают на третий день. Но дядь Вася всегда предупреждал Агента, что именно это может вернее всего его выдать.

Накануне вечером он подсмотрел у Бенджамина пароль к компьютеру. Было почти обидно, что все выходит так легко. Бенджамин даже флешку не забрал с собой — просто сунул в карман висящей в шкафу камуфляжки. Агент только фыркнул.

Агент ввел пароль и ткнул наугад в иконку, названную «переговоры». Развернулся длинный файл — записи перехваченного радиообмена, и тут у палатки раздались шаги, и незнакомый голос заговорил с рядовым на посту. Агент едва успел закрыть компьютер и перепрыгнуть на кровать, как полог разошелся. Просунулся Уильямс — тот, кто сделал костыли.

— Один тут сидит, не дело это, — сказал он в сторону, видимо, часовому. И уже Агенту:

— Смотри, Джей-Би, что я тут тебе сделал. Из дерева вырезал. — Он протянул к Агенту большую ручищу в шрамах. Реагировать было нельзя; Агент замер. Парень разжал кулак: на ладони лежала деревянная лошадь. Еще одна игрушка.

— Это, чтобы тебе не скучно было. А то один все время. Вот, возьми, поиграйся. Мои дети обожают такие штуки. Все за мной ходили: папа, вырежи, да папа, вырежи. Ну, бери, не стесняйся.

Агент, чуть поколебавшись, взял лошадку. Она была довольно грубо вырезанной и шершавой, но было понятно — это лошадь, а не что-то другое, вот копыта, вот грива, вот морда. Из одного куска дерева — он повертел игрушку в руках, осмотрел — но микрофон тут явно вставлять было некуда.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Да на здоровье, — обрадовался Уильямс и, больше ничего не сказав, вышел. Агент остался с деревянной лошадью в руке.

Странно: сперва Док сделал ему черта (тот спал сейчас под одеялом Агента), а теперь вот это. Зажав игрушку в руке, другой он выкопал чертика из-под одеяла. Потом вспомнил о конфетах: те сплющились в карманах шорт. Он развернул ту, что была с шоколадом, сунул за щеку. Агент видел игрушки в обучающих фильмах, но не очень понимал, что с ними делать. Но ему нравилось просто держать их. Он болтал ногами, сидя на койке, проводил пальцем по волнистой деревянной гриве лошадки, сосал леденец и думал, что вот сейчас его без всякого труда примут за обычного ребенка.

Но в конце концов конфета кончилась. Он слез с кровати; спрятал обе игрушки снова между матрасом и стеной. Он бы предпочел спрятать их понадежнее, но пока не знал, как. На всякий случай Агент вытащил из рюкзака яркий «игрушечный» пистолетик и снова сунул за пояс шортов. Так спокойнее. И вернулся к компьютеру. Радиообмен он оставил на потом — сейчас ему было интереснее, что у Бенджамина на флэшке.

* * *

На флэшке оказалось про Гидру. Только не про ту, в которой состоял Агент — а про старую легендарную Гидру, о которой он читал в книгах, и о которой рассказывал куратор, когда выпьет.

Пьянство — слабость, но Агент втайне любил, когда дядь Вася напивался, хотя случалось это редко. В трезвом виде куратор был жестким, не спускал ему ни одной промашки и не давал никакой «ненужной» информации. Но иногда — дядь Вася говорил, что это случается «от большой грусти» или, наоборот, по праздникам — он приходил вечером к Агенту, нетвердо держась на ногах. От него пахло странно, почти как в медпункте, но не так резко. Запах медпункта Агент ненавидел, а вот «перегар» полюбил. Когда дядь Вася являлся, благоухая перегаром, он забывал о коррекции. Но главное — когда куратор напивался, он всегда рассказывал что-то интересное.

— Люди хотели идеального мира, — говорил он. — Вот мой отец. Всю жизнь верил в коммунизм. И что? Деда сослали, а батя застрелился, когда Союзу пришли кранты. Он в Гидру не верил, а зря. Гидра дает миру главное. Идею. Идеал. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Агент не понимал — но помалкивал.

— Все доктрины, все эти идеальные общества... они никуда не годились. А почему? — дядь Вася делал паузу, будто ожидая, что Агент ответил. — А потому, что люди во главе оказывались не те. Недостаточно сильные. Так что в конце концов все эти идеальные общества превращались обратно... в обычный бардак. Но были ведь правильные люди. Те самые, с горящими сердцами. Им куда было деваться? Многие погибли. А вот кто не погиб — те примкнули к Гидре. Потому что Гидра — единственная, — тут куратор вынул из кармана фляжку и с жадностью несколько раз глотнул. — Единственная организация, которой по силам навести в мире порядок. Тут тебе светлого будущего никто не пообещает. Потому что не бывает его, светлого-то. Зато сильный может навести порядок.

Получалось так, будто дядь Вася и его считает сильным, и Агент раздувался от гордости.

* * *

Агент открывал один файл за другим. В файлах — скопированные из интернета статьи вперемешку, на немецком, английском и других языках. Агент знал почти все, что там было написано, но все равно проглатывал страницы с интересом. Наверное, потому, что сейчас можно было лазить по всему компьютеру, и никто над ним не стоял. В лаборатории было не так. В учебном классе ему давали только «разрешенную информацию». Как-то раз он попытался со своего планшета подключиться к серверу лаборатории. Конечно, ничего не получилось — но попытку заметили. Агент передернул плечами, вспомнив о наказании.

Бенджамин, наверное, наказывать не будет. Сразу убьет, если Агент себя раскроет.

Кое-чего, что было в этих документах, ему не рассказывали. Агент долго недоуменно моргал, читая про магический камень Иоганна Шмидта. Разве магия — это не плод воображения? А излишнее воображение агенту Гидры ни к чему...

А еще, как выяснилось из другой статьи, дедушка доктора Бюхер тоже работал в лаборатории Гидры, только в концлагере. Точно — как-то раз она сказала, что происходит из династии врачей. Агент ее тогда — в единственный раз — пожалел.

Тут были и фотографии его экспериментов. Черно-белые, старые. На одну из них Агент смотрел долго. Мальчишка, снятый в профиль, наверное, чуть постарше его самого, только в неудовлетворительном состоянии. Очень худой — непонятно, как его куратор допустил такую дисфункцию. Под снимком была надпись. «Один из подопытных при исследовании эффекта сыворотки. Подопытный не выжил, но записи наблюдений были не раз использованы другими специалистами». Мальчишка на фото напомнил о Двенадцатом. Агент думал, что давно забыл о нем, потому что куратор так приказал — а приказы не обсуждаются. Но теперь он как будто на самом деле увидел Двенадцатого. У него был такой же взгляд, как у подопытного на снимке. Как будто его только что наказали.

Агент решительно закрыл файл, но от мыслей отделаться не удалось. Если его завершат — результаты эксперимента тоже кто-то там использует? Почему-то это было неприятно. Хотя ему и следовало бы радоваться, что и после завершения он послужит Гидре.

Он повертел головой и сосредоточился на главном. Главное — то, что Бенджамин интересуется Гидрой.

В записях радиообмена не нашлось ничего интересного. Агент долго изучал личные дела. В конце концов снова пришлось спешно отскочить: принесли обед.

После обеда он решил проверить отходные пути. Он ковылял на костылях, пока был в пределах видимости, а после взял их под мышки и поскакал вперед сам. Солнце жарило. Пахло теплой хвоей, нагретыми травами, чем-то еще приятным — ему показалось, что запах идет от коры сосен, и он, не удержавшись, обнюхал ствол — так и есть...

Он сбавил шаг, оказавшись на знакомом уже месте — недалеко от ямы с пленными. Он узнал — не голос даже — он звучал очень тихо, — а ленивую интонацию. Удивился: столько народа в лагере, а ротацию часовых не делают?

Как и вчера, Агент подобрался поближе.

— ...С вас брать-то. Какие у вас деньги.

— А ты, брат, не говори, пока не видел. Вот дай мне бумагу и ручку, я письмо напишу, скажу, когда отнести. Или тебе деньги лишние, что ли?

— Да и мокруху зачем на себя брать, — поддержал второй пленный. Из ямы голоса слышались глухо. — Банду эту все равно скоро переловят, оно тебе надо?

— Что мне надо, — сказал парень, — я сам разберусь, у вас не спрашивал. Поставят меня дежурить — принесу бумагу. Посмотрим, что у вас там.

— Спасибо, брат, не пожалеешь, — стали благодарить из ямы.

Агент на секунду потерял бдительность и выпустил один из костылей. Детина обернулся на шум. Непростительно. Но Агент успел бы исчезнуть, если бы захотел, но не стал. Он выбрался из-за деревьев и пошел к яме..

Детина медленно осклабился, увидев его.

— Гляди. Пацан. Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я играл, — сказал Агент, демонстрируя пистолет.

— Не ушибся там? — так же замедленно на лице образовалась озабоченность. — Лапка не болит?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Агент. Эта забота была такой же фальшивой, как ласка доктора Бюхер. Он кивнул на яму:

— А кто там сидит?

На толковый ответ он, правда, не рассчитывал — вряд ли у такого будет много информации.

Не ошибся.

— Там плохие дяди, — сказал детина.

Агент улыбнулся изо всех сил:

— А можно мне посмотреть?

— Ну, если только одним глазком...

Агент подошел к яме. Оттуда глянули на него два бледных заострившихся лица. Незнакомых.

Он еле подавил рефлекс, когда за пояс его ухватила тяжелая рука.

— Я держу, — объяснил детина, плотно прижав Агента к себе. — Чтоб ты не упал.

— Спасибо. — Он осторожно выбрался из хватки, отступил от края.

— Ты не бойся. Я за тобой присмотрю.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно поблагодарил Агент. Под взглядом этого человека он чувствовал себя неуютно. Но позволил себя разглядывать, потому что прислушивался к шепоту из ямы.

— Ты смотри, и у этих пацан. Они что, тоже для завода набирают? А чего тогда всю эту бучу...

— Да заткнись уже! Договорился!

Второй послушно затих.

— А ты, значит, командира нашего. Как он только умудрился, а. Все о тебе говорят, а я и не видел. Папаша твой гоняет. А ты вон какой... Будешь со мной дружить?

— Буду.

Детина взял Агента за плечо. У него были плотные, слишком горячие пальцы.

— Вон какой, — повторил он с явным удовольствием, и тут за деревьями захрустело. Появился незнакомый боец.

— Люка-то скрутило совсем, — сказал он озабоченно. — Не дай бабочки, вирус. Спасибо, что посмотрел. Пойди доложи, что он болен и из караула вышел, пусть кого пришлют.

— Доложу. — Парень облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на Агента. — Пойдем со мной, пацан, проводишь до папки?

— Что ты к пацану пристал, он только досюда дохромал, охота ему с тобой возвращаться. А ты брысь. Что ты тут забыл?

— Я играл, — снова сказал Агент.

— Ну вот... иди, дальше играй. А к ямам не подходи, нечего.

Агент ушел. Зайдя еще поглубже в лес, он бросил костыли и охотничьим ножом отрезал ветку от ближайшего дерева.

Хороший нож. Агент спрятал его в гольфе. А нечего было подходить сзади...

Он оставил костыли, спрятав их за толстым трухлявым стволом, и пошел дальше налегке, лишь слегка припадая на больную ногу. Он помахивал перед собой веткой просто так. Лес был немного похож на джунгли из книжки. Агент невольно стал представлять, что с какой-нибудь ветки сейчас соскочит Багира. Или еще лучше — придет Шерхан: не зря же у Агента теперь есть нож. Агент даже немножко повыл по-волчьи, но потом устыдился и прекратил.

Про бывшего владельца ножа думать совсем не хотелось. Он был чем-то похож на агента Рамлоу, только непонятно, чем.

Интересно, у Маугли были ответственные взрослые, или его тоже сделали в лаборатории? И если сделали, как он оказался в лесу, неужели сбежал?

Агенту почему-то снова вспомнилась та черно-белая фотография. Интересно, тот «подопытный» тоже был агентом? Первый раз сыворотка сработала по-настоящему на Зимнем Солдате. Выходит, тот проект тоже завершили.

И мальчишка на фотографии с самого начала был неудачным экспериментом.

Агент сам не заметил, как добрался до поста часовых. Он спокойно пробрался мимо них. Когда он закончит миссию, легче всего будет уйти этим путем. Тут был крутой спуск с горы — может, поэтому его охраняли спустя рукава. У Агента, когда он посмотрел вниз, захватило дух. Он немного боялся лезть вниз — из-за ноги, — но хотелось ужасно.

А еще глядя на круто уходящие вниз светлые камни, просшие мхом и мелкими фиолетовыми цветами, Агент подумал, что мог бы уйти.

Совсем.

Взять рюкзак, лошадку и чертика и только что отвоеванный нож — и уйти, как он мечтал по ночам в лаборатории.

Никаких больше экспериментов.

Никакого провода. Никаких врачей.

И завершать его не станут — просто не найдут. На куртке и на рюкзаке у него были «следилки», но куратор отпорол их, прежде чем выпустил его на миссию.

«Нечего надеяться на дядю. Разбирайся сам».

И теперь можно...

Ага, сказал себе Агент. Провалить первую самостоятельную миссию. Подвести куратора.

Может, он не слишком удачный проект — но он уж точно не предатель. И не враг Гидры.

И потом, — Агент закусил губу, — все равно ведь найдут. И о трусливых этих мыслях узнают — даже если он сжульничает и не станет по возвращении записывать их в дневнике. Куратор всегда знает, о чем Агент не захотел или побоялся написать.

Может, потому его и выпустили одного. Потому что знали, о чем он подумает.

И те пленные, что никак не сбегут — может, они тоже за ним наблюдают. Нарушит ли агент Джей-Би-четырнадцать свою присягу. Сбежит ли.

Агент решительно отвернулся от обрыва и зашагал обратно.

Придумал тоже — сбежать от Гидры. Даже если бы и хотел...

Это бы ни у кого не получилось.

Если только...

Агент запнулся об корягу, сбился с шага, едва не упал.

Только у Бенджамина?

Да нет, чушь. Не стали бы они столько ждать, прежде чем послать за ним Агента.

А если не сбежал? Если просто оказался плохим проектом, а завершать его не стали? Может, и ему куратор сказал — не возвращайся?

Агент ведь не совсем дурак. Не просто так они с Бенджамином похожи. У обоих аллергия на лактозу. И Док говорил, что у Бенджамина хорошая регенерация...

В голове всплыла строчка из «Маугли»:

«Мы с тобой — одной крови»...

**Джек**

Когда они вернулись в палатку, Джек пошарил в шкафу, в ящике с «НЗ», где хранились свечи. Сунул одну в карман и собрался выходить.

— Я иду сидеть с Фишером, — сообщил он ребенку. — Позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы остался с тобой?

— Можно, я пойду с вами?

Он затормозил.

— Ты не испугаешься — с мертвым сидеть целую ночь?

— Мертвых-то чего бояться?

Джек пожал плечами:

— Я боялся, когда был в твоем возрасте.

Мысль, что покойники — самое безопасное племя, пришла к нему совсем не сразу.

Мальчишка склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел с интересом, но высказываться не стал. Спросил снова:

— Можно с вами?

Чужих мертвецов он не боится — но вполне может бояться темной пустой палатки, где стоит задуматься — и к тебе явятся твои собственные.

По-человечески надо было попросить Мэллори или Уильямса приглядеть за ребенком. Но у Джека из головы не шли слова Дока: «Перестань от него бегать».

Да и мальчишка — казалось бы, кто ему Джек? И вот — «Можно с вами?»

— Только одеть тебя надо. Ночью холодно.

Джекова куртка доходила ему до колен. Рукава подвернули несколько раз. В карман ему Джек положил еще одну свечу. Они пошли — странной процессией, впереди — ребенок, так быстро скачущий на костылях, что казалось, они были ему вовсе не нужны; за ним — Джек. По темному, безлунному и уже безлюдному лагерю.

Когда они поравнялись с кухонным вагончиком, то увидели Мэллори.

Джек сперва решил, что он встал до ветру или решил выпросить у Рейна что-нибудь пожевать перед сном — но Мэллори ступал неуверенно, медленно, будто шел вслепую.

— Подожди-ка тут секунду. — Джек оставил ребенка и осторожно приблизился к Мэллори. Ну да, так и есть. Глаза у бедняги открыты, но смотрят в одну точку. Джек взял его за плечо и осторожно повернул лицом к палатке. Тот послушно зашагал в указанном направлении, как большая кукла. Джек отвел его к себе, заставил забраться в койку. Ткнул в бок спящего рядом Хантера.

— М-м? Что?

— Мэллори опять. Можешь присмотреть за ним до утра?

Тот зашевелился, с трудом сел и широко зевнул:

— Не к добру он ходит, командир. Перебьют нас тут...

— Тише. Не накличь.

Хантер зевнул еще шире:

— Я присмотрю.

Добравшись до ямы, где Фишер лежал уже третий день, и где царил уже слегка тошнотворный запах, они зажгли свои свечи от предыдущей и отпустили Рейна спать. До Джека, вставшего у края ямы, вдруг дошло, что Фишер мальчишку не видел, и обо всей этой истории с наследником не узнал.

— А зачем это? — шепотом спросил мальчик. — Сидеть с ним?

— Есть такой обычай. С твоей мамой не сидели?

— Нет.

— На самом деле это роскошь — когда можешь проводить по всем правилам. Когда вообще можешь похоронить. Или даже тело забрать и не думать, что едва ты его коснешься, и рванет. А Фишер… он всегда очень серьезно относился к ритуалам. Думаю, и мы должны для него соблюсти.

— Но он же умер. Он же не узнает, что вы их соблюли. Это же... нецелевое использование ресурсов.

— Отчего же нецелевое? — спросил Джек с досадой. Он, наверное, разозлился бы на ребенка, если бы не видел: тот спрашивает, потому что не понимает, а не из вредности. И откуда только он узнал такие слова...

Мальчишка пожал плечами:

— Он солдат. Солдат погиб. На войне такое бывает. Значит, он оказался недостаточно хорошим. Надо лучше тренировать других. А он... завершен, ну и все.

Джек открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Поерзал на неудобном бревне, которое тут приспособили за сиденье.

— Я когда-то так же считал. Когда был как ты. Ну, не как ты, а постарше, в кадетской школе. Мне тоже казалось — если ты позволил себя убить, значит, ты ничего не стоишь. Может, я так думал, потому что жил во дворце. Может... может, это понимаешь, только когда повоюешь. Я это понял со своим первым взводом. Они не просто солдаты. Никто из них не просто солдат. И Фишер погиб не потому, что он, — Джек сглотнул, — не потому, что он был недостаточно хорош. А потому, что не хотел, чтоб я открывал ту дверь. Он считал, что я, видите ли, принц, и что принца надо беречь.

Джей Би глядел на него внимательно, не моргая. Джек понимал уже, что говорит не с ребенком, а с самим собой. Но ему хотелось ответить — самому себе — на вопрос, который тот задал.

— Конечно, Фишеру теперь наплевать. Но он верил, что после смерти что-то есть. Я не знаю. Со мной Бог никогда не разговаривал. Если вдруг там и правда что-то есть... я хочу, чтобы он видел, что мы сделали все, как положено. Раз уж не смогли его спасти. Он заслужил — чтобы все было, как положено. Каждый из них заслужил.

Ребенок молчал. Потом тихо спросил:

— А если они прилетят?

— Кто? — растерялся Джек.

— Злые духи. По ним надо стрелять?

Стало неловко. Прочитал ребенку лекцию, а тот — хоть и подхватил у кого-то умные слова, верит в духов и боится, наверное.

— Вообще-то полагается громко стучать по дереву, — серьезно ответил он. — Духи боятся стука и улетают. Не хватало на них пули тратить.

Мальчик удовлетворенно кивнул и стал глядеть в костер. Джек ждал, что он начнет клевать носом, но ребенок уже осмелевшим тоном спросил:

— А что с Мэллори? Он разве не должен быть в медпункте?

— Он давно ходит по ночам. Всякий раз таскать его в медпункт не получится, да и не нужно. Он из Порта Изобилия, в детстве попал под бомбежку и три дня провел под завалами. С тех пор и стал лунатиком. Вот только... обычно, если Мэллори ночью ходит, скоро что-то случится. Он как будто чувствует.

Они долго сидели в тишине. Мальчишка пару раз передернул плечами.

— Не замерз? Обратно не хочешь?

— Нет, сэр.

Джей-Би то и дело смотрел по сторонам — будто и вправду караулил духов.

— Думаю, они нас испугались и уже не прилетят. — Джек потянулся, потопал по земле затекшими ногами. — Хочешь, я тебе расскажу, как мы вытаскивали Фишера из гефского курятника?

— А что он делал в курятнике?

— Слушай, — сказал Джек. Фишер вряд ли обидится: все равно эту историю слышали все, и не по одному разу.

Закончив рассказ, он в первый раз услышал, как Джей-Би смеется. Тихонько, прикрывая рот рукой, будто боясь, что при покойнике нельзя, и ему попадет. До этого за три дня Джек ни разу не видел, чтобы ребенок веселился.

Но он ведь и не смотрел на него толком...

Он начал еще одну байку, сам, рассказывая, забылся в воспоминаниях — и где-то посередине истории почувствовал, что на предплечье что-то давит. Оказалось, что Джей-Би заснул, привалившись к нему.

Ничего удивительного, мальчик толком и не спал с той минуты, когда его подобрали. Джек не знал, сколько полагается спать детям — но помнил, как нянька загоняла их с Мишель в постель в девять часов.

Этого-то гнать некому...

Джек не шевелился, он разглядывал ребенка, опять — хоть и против воли — узнавая в нем собственные черты. Мальчишка немного расслабился во сне, но лицо его оставалось серьезным. И не так удивительно, что кто-то внушил ему эту мысль про нецелесообразное использование... — наверняка дед, — как то, с какой убежденностью Джей-Би повторял чужие слова.

Как Джек когда-то повторял за отцом.

Один из подвернутых рукавов куртки сполз, полностью закрыв ребенку руку, и Джек с болезненностью осознал, насколько Джей-Би маленький. Для армейской куртки; для этого лагеря; для войны...

Не только он, — сказал кто-то в голове будто голосом Сэмюэльса, — Они все слишком малы для войны, а она все не закончится.

Джек тряхнул головой и попытался обнять Джей-Би за плечи. Но тот тут же проснулся, глянул трезвым, незаспанным взглядом:

— Простите, сэр.

— Спи, ради бога, — сказал Джек. — Я же здесь.

— А как же...

— Спи. Это приказ.

И, будто по приказу, ребенок вырубился.

* * *

Хоронили беднягу Фишера сразу после утреннего построения. Джей-Би опять попросился с Джеком, и теперь мужественно давил зевки. Джек бы и отправил его досыпать, но тот высидел бдение по Фишеру, и отсылать его казалось несправедливым. Хотя похорон он, наверное, и так навидался...

Преподобного у них не было, и Джек, как командир, сам произносил последнюю молитву.

Уж если он справился тогда с благословением вместо Сэмюэльса, справится и с заупокойной...

Гроба с флагом Фишеру тоже не досталось, да и вообще гроба: тело зашили в мешок. Зато был торжественный караул и салют тремя залпами в воздух. Про себя Джек подумал, что на новом месте придется по-другому воздавать почести: слишком близко к людям, залпы могут и услышать.

Когда Джек договорил, отзвучали выстрелы и могилу начали забрасывать землей, Рейн запел. Ту же печальную и медленную колыбельную, что пел с самых первых похорон, после давней схватки с гефцами. Теперь уже никто и не представлял, как хоронить без «Колыбельной». Рейн принес ее из своего взвода, того, который покинул, прихватив оружие, услышав, что король привел на свою землю «Голиафы».

— Чем одарить мне тебя, дитя?

Как ты быстро, малыш, возмужал...

Чем же теперь одарить тебя?

Ангел Божий опять вопрошал.

Ричардсон расплакался; он пытался утирать слезы ладонью, но выходило плохо. Док беззвучно матерился. Джек скосил глаза на ребенка: Джей-Би стоял, вытянувшись во фрунт, и во все глаза уставившись на Рейна.

— Но в холодной земле бездыханным лежит

Этот мальчик, что пел, что смеялся, любил...

Так ответь мне, Господь, Всемогущий, скажи...

Как обычно, когда Рейн дошел до этой строчки, Джека охватило раздражение. Нашли у кого просить, кому молиться. Мы для Него — всего лишь эксперимент. Ну, или повод посмеяться.

— Почему же ты жизнь ему не подарил?

Это — пожалуй, единственный вопрос, который стоит задавать Богу. И трясти Его, пока не ответит...

После на свежий холмик каждый положил свой камень. Джек сунул ребенку в ладонь маленькую гальку.

— Иди и ты положи.

После этого Джек объявил отбой. Теперь все пойдут к кухонному вагончику: Рейн еще с ночи готовил толстые поминальные блины и наверняка вытащил из тайника бутылку темного кухонного рома. Джей-Би стоял недвижно, глядя на могилу.

— Пойдем есть блины, — позвал его Джек.

Мальчик будто очнулся. Требовательно взглянул на Джека.

— А что это за песня?

— Колыбельная. Для погибших солдат.

Он кивнул.

— А камни зачем?

Может, его и не брали на похороны матери. Отослали, чтоб не путался под ногами.

— Для памяти. В Шайло на могилы кладут цветы, но цветы завянут, а камни останутся.

Внезапно на память ему пришла Мира Терах — а может, кто-то из ее нескончаемых близняшек, населявших такие же нескончаемые Джековы ночи. Теплое, молодое, сладкое тело — а теперь оно выедено болезнью, и вот так же укрыто землей и засыпано камнями.

Джей-Би сказал себе под нос очень тихо — Джек еле уловил:

— Я тоже так хочу...

— Как?

— Чтобы с колыбельной, и стреляли, и камни...

Ну, молодец. Док скажет — довел ребенка, к мертвецам таскал — и будет прав.

— Ну что ты. — Он присел с мальчишкой рядом. — Тебе еще нескоро умирать. И не думай о таком.

Он ожидал, что ребенок подберет костыли, но тот спросил:

— Можно, я так пойду? Они мешают. А нога уже не болит.

— Как это — не болит? Док говорил — перелом...

Джей-Би несколько раз притопнул ногой.

— Да все в порядке...

Джек вздохнул и потащил его в медпункт.

Док долго возился: снимал шину, ощупывал, обхлопывал. Потом неверяще покачал головой:

— Мать твою через забор... Чертовщина какая-то. Вот что, высочество, доставай мне рентген. А то чую, понаставлю я тут диагнозов. Хантера вон в помощники возьму, истории болезни писать.

— Док, ну что ты. Он ребенок, они же гибкие...

— Кости, — желчно сказал Док, — не гибкие. Вон из медпункта, если не больные. И не перекорми его блинами. Лечить сам будешь. Я, как оказалось, не годен...

* * *

За завтраком Джек приглядывал за ребенком, но тот и сам больше трех блинов не одолел. Разговоры были приглушенными, тоскливыми. Может, Джек ошибся, и не нужно было разводить церемонию с похоронами, заострять внимание на смерти, которая в горячке боя обычно проглатывается гораздо легче. Но уж если дана им эта земля — значит, дана и для кладбища.

Ладно; он все равно собирался их развеселить. Джек подождал немного, пока переварятся блины, а дневные часовые и микрофонщики займут позиции. А потом созвал всех на «плац» — вытоптанную площадку между столовой и командирской палаткой.

— Внимание, бойцы. Объявляется учебная тревога. Условия следующие: о местоположении лагеря узнали, сюда выслали спецназ с приказом на уничтожение. Примерное время прибытия — пятнадцать ноль-ноль. — Он проигнорировал прошедший по рядам тяжелый вздох. — До этого времени вы должны найти укрытие и по возможности уничтожить следы вашего пребывания в лагере. Тот, кто сделает это грамотно и в рекордное время, получит блок сигарет лично от меня. Задание ясно? Исполнять!

Бойцы, хоть в основном и с недовольными физиономиями, быстро рассредоточились по лагерю. В группы распределять их уже не надо — не в первый раз «эвакуируются», выучили, кто с кем. Джеку вынесли шезлонг из палатки прямо на плац; наученный опытом, он заранее послал рядового за кофеваркой (Рейн, не любивший, когда его дергают зря, назло командиру паковал ее первой), и с удобством наблюдал на поднявшейся суетой. Подозвал к себе Джей-Би.

— Смотри, сейчас будет интересно. Почти игра в прятки.

Ребенок смотрел с жадным интересом, и едва не приплясывал на месте.

— Сэр, — сказал он. — Джек. А мне разрешено тоже?

— А не заснешь по пути?

Он помотал головой.

— А нога?

— Но ведь доктор меня допустил, — сказал тот с легкой тенью нетерпения в голосе.

— Хорошо,. — Джек задумался: кто из ребят не рассердится, если на них навесить мальчишку? В конце концов он отвел Джея в группу Мэллори. Объяснил тому, что отвечает за ребенка головой.

Лагерь стремительно пустел. Полностью его эвакуировать за такое время, конечно, не получится — но нужно, чтобы спецназ, если доберется, не мог точно сказать, сколько их в лагере было. Поэтому палатки срочно снимались, следы затирались, над столовой сдирали навес, убирали складные стулья — все это спрячут в схронах — пещерах, которые, если им повезет, заметят не сразу.

У Джека не было иллюзий — если за ними придут, вряд ли все шестьдесят человек смогут скрыться. Но после таких тренировок шанс есть хотя бы у самых расторопных.

Кстати о расторопных...

— Ставлю на группу Ричардсона, — сказал он советнику Хэнсону. Тот в учебных тревогах участия не принимал, и это никого не удивляло.

— Смотрите, — сказал тот, наливая себе кофе. — Я ставлю десять лавров на Мэллори. У него все моложе и проворнее.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Джек. — Моложе. Я нашел ребенку на день няньку. Будем надеяться, Мэллори с ним не поседеет.

Все-таки не зря он часто поднимал ребят по тревоге: он допивал только вторую чашку кофе, а вокруг уже почти никого не было. Остались шестеро, которым вместе с Джеком надлежало через пару часов изображать «спецназ». Они, сидя поодаль, резались в карты.

— Завтра я отправлю группу подготовить место для нового лагеря. Будем переезжать по-настоящему.

— Вы окончательно решили, Ваше Высочество?

Джек кивнул.

— Не хочу, чтобы нас здесь накрыли. Остальным пока не говорите. Мне тоже не хочется бросать могилы. Но я боюсь, что иначе могил станет больше.

— Кладбище — это важно, — сказал советник. — Здесь теперь не просто лагерь. Здесь ваша земля. Земля Бенджамина. Впрочем, вся эта несчастная провинция теперь — земля Бенджамина...

— Скажете тоже, — фыркнул Джек.

— Вы ее освоили, вы ее защищаете, — пожал плечами Хэнсон.

Яркое солнце освещало площадку. Надо было укрыться в тени, но было лень. Джек, наверное, задремал бы после ночного бдения, если бы у него не разболелась спина — из-за ночи, которую он провел, сидя на неудобном бревне. Он заохал и постарался растереть себе шею.

— Позвольте, мой принц, — тихо сказал Хэнсон. Он встал у Джека за спиной, положил руки ему на плечи и стал осторожно разминать. Пальцы у него были сильные и на удивление прохладные. Джеку не следовало бы позволять советнику заходить себе за спину. Но тот уверенно растирал затекшие мышцы, и каждое его касание приносило облегчение. Джек тихонько застонал и уронил голову на грудь, подставляя шею. Даже мысль о том, что рядом никого нет, и сильные пальцы Хэнсона могут без труда переломить шейные позвонки, не заставила его очнуться. Советник касался его осторожно, будто и сейчас соблюдая одному ему известный церемониал. Он убрал отросшие волосы с затылка Джека, и у того по спине прошла дрожь. Вспомнились ощущения и желания, давно забытые, убранные в долгий ящик, потому что здесь, среди «горных братьев» им было не место. Хэнсон молчал, но руки его неутомимо сновали от одной болезненной точки к другой. Джек начал клевать носом и, наверное, заснул бы, если бы не увидел, как к палатке бежит микрофонщик.

Хэнсон отошел в сторону; Джек встряхнулся. Обычно микрофонщики отсиживали смену — им слишком долго было спускаться и подниматься, так что еду они брали с собой. И в учебных тревогах традиционно не участвовали. Значит, что-то важное.

— Что у тебя?

— Номерная радиостанция! — Тот почти кричал, запыхавшись то ли от бега по горам, то ли от энтузиазма. — Мы поймали передачу! Я ее раньше засекал, не так давно, но тогда Райли мне не поверил, сказал, мол, показалось. А теперь вот, глядите!

Он совал Джеку под нос листок бумаги с торопливо записанным шифром.

— Вряд ли мы это когда-нибудь расшифруем. Если это Верман — а это скорее всего, Верман... Но такие станции просто так не работают, командир! А ее еще и слышно хорошо...

Джек уставился, задумавшись, на непонятный набор цифр и букв. О номерных станциях он уже слышал: периодически их засекали в стране, как правило, в моменты напряжения между Гильбоа и Гефом. Принадлежали они, скорее всего, либо США, либо Советам — ни те, ни другие не могли оставить привычку лезть в чужие дела.

Он не знал, включалось ли что-нибудь подобное во время их с дядей «переворота».

Но сейчас, когда в стране мир — или Джек не знает об очередной попытке свергнуть Сайласа, или...

Или дело в другом.

Он громко выругался, напугав рядового.

— Что такое, Ваше Высочество? — Хэнсон подошел ближе.

— А вот что… — Теперь Джек все понял. Даже поступок немца стал яснее. — Из нашей страны, похоже, хотят сделать Колумбию.

Советник поднял брови.

— Поезд, — сказал Джек, — неизвестно какой компании, на неизвестно кем положенных рельсах. Груз он вез из Зифа. И пусть меня расстреляют, если этот груз в Зиф привозит не самолет. С гуманитарной, мать его, помощью, — он прикусил губу: гнев мешал говорить. — В ДМЗ. Где его осматривают два с половиной охранника, и тех можно подкупить. И номерная станция, чтобы объявлять, когда будет нужный самолет. И на все это у кого-то есть деньги. Хотите, я вам скажу, откуда они берутся? За оружие сейчас столько не дадут. Оружие по нашим временам вещь дешевая.

— Наркокартель, — кивнул Хэнсон. — Это вариант.

— Теперь понятно, зачем им завод. — Джек сжал кулаки, приятная расслабленность, что он ощущал несколько минут назад, испарилась, как не было. — Нашли себе банановую республику. А что. Удобно.

Он оглянулся на советника, забыв о мгновенной неловкости.

— Земля Бенджамина, говорите. Хорошо. Я им покажу... землю Бенджамина.

В нем опять поселилась нервная злость, почти веселая — и в пятнадцать ноль-ноль он весело повел остальных бойцов на «охоту на лис».

— Кто не спрятался — я не виноват!

Поначалу лагерь казался пустым и заброшенным. Надо отдать парням должное, следы они замаскировали, как умели, и пейзаж казался вымершим. Конечно, схрон у них был до примитивности рядом — но если точно не знаешь, где в горе эта пещера, можешь и не наткнуться. Конечно, очередные умники решили именно там и укрыться, и получили штрафных очков. Филипс со своим звеном залег совсем близко и открыл по «спецназу» огонь, якобы прикрывая отступление. И тоже получил штраф — за самодеятельность.

— Приказ был эвакуироваться, а не устраивать тут героическую оборону Чалсеи! Вы бойцы, вашу мать, или Художественный театр Ее величества?

Остальные эвакуировались успешнее. Звено Ричардсона каким-то образом переправилось через ручей — умудрившись даже не переломать ног — и заняло заброшенные пастушьи домики внизу.

Хантер и Тейлор велели своим отступать врассыпную, так что Джек подозревал, что до вечера будет выковыривать бойцов из ущелий разной степени глубины, и хорошо, если не снимать с деревьев.

Но дольше всего искали группу Мэллори. На закате Джек обычно давал отбой тревоги: темнело тут стремительно, и он не хотел, чтобы его солдатам пришлось карабкаться по камням без всякой видимости. Но Мэллори и к закату не появился.

— Свалил он от нас, — предрек белобрысый солдат. — И мелкого прихватил. Во дворец пойдет сдавать. Там-то ему побольше дадут, чем блок сигарет.

— Тихо, рядовой, — жестко оборвал его Тейлор. — Что за шутки.

Джек уже вызывал Мэллори по телефону: у каждого командира звена был такой при себе. Не хотелось думать, что с мальчишкой что-то случилось — а случиться могло что угодно, кто его отпустил прыгать по горам с больной ногой? — и звено Мэллори попало в слепую зону, откуда не дозвонишься...

Но ответили ему сразу.

— Вы где пропадаете, капрал?

Тот, видно, услышал тревогу в голосе Джека и быстро ответил:

— В квадрате девятнадцать-пять. Спецназа не видели. Прикажете возвращаться в лагерь?

В квадрате девятнадцать-пять, насколько Джек помнил, был обрыв.

— Ребенок с вами?

— Разумеется, сэр. Он и показал нам спуск.

Чудны дела твои, Господи. Джек заставил себя сказать:

— Молодец, капрал. Отбой тревоги, был закат, немедленно возвращайтесь.

Когда звено вернулось, их засыпали вопросами — как и что. Но Мэллори сначала обратился к Джеку.

— У нас ситуация...

Ребенок стоял позади него, и с трудом поддерживал на себе безнадежно порванные шорты.

— А я не виноват, — сказал он упрямо, — что форма к заданию не адаптирована!

Парни старательно давили улыбки.

— Конечно, не виноват, — сказал Джек. И вздохнул облегченно — хотя, казалось бы, чего тревожился? — Пойдем, наденем на тебя что-нибудь другое.

* * *

Вечером, на торжественном построении, звену Мэллори вручали приз. Как оказалось, среди отвесных камней в квадрате девятнадцать-пять можно было найти дорожку и тропинку и с осторожностью спуститься вниз — если человек был достаточно молодым и проворным, а в звене у капрала такие и подобрались.

— Нашел, когда играл, — всего и сказал Джей-Би. Он стоял на площадке вместе со всеми — в футболке Джека, доходившей ему до колен, и камуфляжке. Длинные царапины на ногах Джек сам обработал ему перекисью — Док был в таком настроении, что по пустякам лучше не дергать.

— Рядовой Бенджамин, — сказал Джек. — Извольте получить награду для вашего звена.

Мальчишка просиял. Абсолютно строевым шагом дошел до Джека, забрал блок «Звезды Востока» и вернулся к своим. Несмотря на торчащие из под майки голые ноги, это даже не выглядело смешно. Джек сглотнул; для гордости, которую он сейчас испытывал, не было никаких оснований. И все-таки...

Рядовой Бенджамин.

Так-то.

Ужинали все вповалку у костра прибереженным сухпайком: Рейн ворчал, что после «этих ваших тревог» кухня нормально функционировать не может. Парни были еще притихшими, но после «эвакуации» встряхнулись и повеселели. Даже Ричардсон, которого угостили сигаретой, чуть просветлел лицом. А может, это были просто отблески костра. Рейн принес гитару. Песни были все больше печальные, времен Войны за объединение, но подпевали им старательно.

— С вас десять лавров, Ваше Высочество, — учтиво сказал Хэнсон. Джек фыркнул, но деньги отдал.

С Джеем честно поделились призом, но когда он, глядя на остальных, попытался затянуться, Джек ухватил его за запястье, вынул сигарету и бросил в костер.

— Нечего.

Он не слишком хорошо понимал, почему это сделал. Просто пытался поступать, как родитель. Мальчик протестовать не стал, тем более, что в качестве компенсации Джек отдал ему свою плитку шоколада.

Шоколад у них тоже кончался.

Джек покосился на голые колени Джея. Теперь у тебя ребенок ходит без штанов. Отличный отец, отличный командир…

Он наклонился к Люку, чье звено уводило пленных.

— Как тебе наш новенький?

Тот с сомнением посмотрел на белобрысого парня, который с увлечением уплетал консервы.

— Черт его знает. Вроде шутит, а шутки такие… Если честно, сэр, я бы не хотел с ним больше дежурить. Пока.

Люк пожевал губами, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал. 

Ровное гудение голосов вокруг костра усыпляло. Джек и сам время от времени зевал, а потом увидел, что мальчик свесил голову на грудь и сопит.

— Тейлор, за старшего. — Разгонять костер ему не хотелось. Ребята еще немного поболтают, доедят остатки пайка и разбредутся сами. Он подхватил Джея на руки. Волосы мальчишки щекотали ему шею, пока Джек нес его к палатке. Дома он стянул с ребенка камуфляжку и опустил на койку. Стал расстегивать липучки на кроссовках, и Джей-Би проснулся. Дернулся:

— Я сам!

Джек кивнул. Коленки у мальчика были темные, испачканные в траве. Завтра нужно непременно сводить его в душ...

Мальчик разделся, но продолжал смотреть на Джека странным взглядом: будто опасался что-то забыть.

— Завтра поедем в город. Там ярмарка. Купим тебе заодно новые штаны.

— А тебе можно в город? — прищурился Джей-Би.

— С тобой — можно. Будешь моей маскировкой.

— Так точно. — Ребенок наконец чуть расслабился, откинулся на подушку. Джек присел рядом с ним, укрыл одеялом. Снаружи раздавалось тихое треньканье расстроенной гитары и голос Рейна:

* * *

Кто смог сдержать обет, который был им дан,

Кто возвратился невредим из дальних стран,

Кто сам страдал, тот, значит, легче боль других поймет,

Не даст забыть о тех, кто больше не придет.

Агент

Ночью ему приснился Двенадцатый.

О двенадцатом ему было сказано забыть, и Агент о нем не думал; но все-таки помнил.

Агент когда-то спросил у куратора, почему двенадцатый, а не тринадцатый — его ведь создали прямо перед Агентом. Дядь Вася рассмеялся и сказал, что доктор Вернер очень суеверный, и числа тринадцать боится.

Сначала Агенту снилось, как они играют — тогда еще не было запрета на контакт, и они иногда виделись в свободное время. Чаще всего на площадке, хотя иногда они сталкивались в игровой комнате. Иногда на площадке были и другие, но свободные часы не у всех совпадали, так что они с Двенадцатым оказывались вдвоем.

Разговоры, не относящиеся к делу — то, что куратор называл «пустой болтовней» — не поощрялись, но они с Двенадцатым порой перешептывались. Он был старше и знал, где в игровой комнате «слепые зоны» — те, где их не видно на камерах. Иногда, чтобы их не услышали, он выворачивал звук на планшете до упора, и тогда они могли говорить. Чаще всего он рассказывал Агенту об испытаниях — Двенадцатый их прошел, а ему только предстояло. Агент про себя считал его храбрым и сильным, а еще — странным. Как-то раз он спросил Агента, не хочет ли тот сбежать.

— Зачем?

Двенадцатый так и не смог ответить. Как-то он рассказал совсем дурацкое: мол, Зимний солдат на самом деле сражался против Гидры.

— Он был другом Капитана Америки. А потом его наши взяли и заставили работать на Гидру.

Агент тогда не доложил о нем, хоть и полагалось, и сам не понимал, почему.

Ему снилось, будто он снова в своей комнате в лаборатории, и его разбудили крики за дверью в коридоре.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста!

Агент прислушивался, ничего не понимая; он не сразу разобрал, что это голос двенадцатого.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу!

Потом — мягкий, увещевающий голос доктора Вернера.

— Тише, агент. Ведите себя достойно.

Двенадцатый, кажется, чуть пришел в себя. Зашмыгал носом.

— Я буду достойно. Вы увидите. Я буду хорошим солдатом, честное слово! Вы же знаете, я могу быть хорошим!

Доктор Вернер сказал что-то тихо, так, что Агент не услышал. А потом двенадцатый снова закричал.

На самом деле — Агент это помнил, — он тогда не сделал ничего, только ждал, сжавшись на кровати, когда закончатся крики. У него в комнате приборы пищали не переставая, потому что он нервничал, и Агент не знал, как это прекратить. Потом уже за дверью никто не шумел, прогремели чьи-то шаги, и все смолкло.

Но сейчас, во сне, он соскочил к кровати и кинулся к двери. На ночь ее всегда закрывали, и Агент изо всех сил стал молотить по двери кулаками.

— Выпустите! Не трогайте его!

Почему-то ему казалось, что если он сейчас сумеет выбраться, то поможет Двенадцатому. Объяснит, что он на самом деле хороший солдат, и все эти вещи говорил не всерьез. Но Двенадцатый в коридоре продолжал кричать.

— Не трогайте его! Не трогайте! Не надо! — срывая голос, кричал Агент. Почему-то кто-то тряс его сзади за плечо; Агент хотел обернуться, но вдруг обнаружил, что не стоит у двери в своей комнате, а лежит на койке, и кто-то навис над ним — совсем близко. Еще не соображая ничего со сна, помня только, что пистолет далеко, Агент обезвредил нависшего, как учил Дядь Вася — потянул за руку к себе, извернулся и пнул коленом между ног. Cлабо, но этого все равно хватило, чтоб на время обездвижить; Агент соскочил вниз, принял боевую стойку — и вдруг сообразил, где он.

— Т-твою мать, — сквозь зубы, — как же, сука, больно...

Бенджамин. Он ударил командира. И хуже всего — он, кажется, выдал себя.

«Веди себя, как нормальный ребенок, Агент! — рычал дядь Вася. — Так себя нормальные дети не ведут. Нет, и нож тоже убери. И приемов таких демонстрировать не надо раньше времени...»

Теперь Бенджамин наверняка все поймет... Если, конечно, не убьет его тут же за нападение на командира.

«С тем, кто нападает на вышестоящего, разговор короткий», — сказал куратор. Они стояли над телом охранника. Агент крепко сжимал пистолет, от выстрела еще гудели ладони. Это был его первый. Он напал на доктора Вернера — дядь Вася так и не объяснил, почему — а Агенту очень хотелось бы знать. Сказал только:

— Самое главное в Гидре — это порядок. Каждый должен знать свое место, а он о своем забыл.

Потом похвалил Агента:

— Хороший выстрел. Молодец.

И Агент еле-еле задавил довольную улыбку.

Бенджамин, кряхтя, поднялся с пола, сел на свою койку.

— Хорошо, что ты у меня есть, — пробормотал он. — Потому что больше детей у меня, похоже, не будет...

— Прости, — вырвалось у Агента. Дурацкое, жалкое. «Можешь не облажаться — так не делай этого, а если уже облажался, какой толк просить прощение? Наказание ты уже заслужил...»

Агент осторожно переместился ближе к рюкзаку, куда убрал пистолет. Хватило бы пары секунд, чтобы просунуть руку и взять его, но тут Бенджамин включил свет. Теперь Агент был весь на виду.

— Ничего, — сказал Бенджамин. Он, кажется, немного опомнился от удара. — Где ты этому научился?

Агент молчал. Потом выдавил, вспомнив легенду, подсказанную Бенджамином:

— В приюте.

— В приюте? А кто научил?

Снова вспомнился Двенадцатый.

— Старший, — едва не вырвалось «Агент». — Воспитанник.

— Ну да, — кивнул Бенджамин. — Мне тоже пришлось научиться. В кадетской школе. Не то, чтоб они вздумали серьезно на меня нападать. Все-таки все знали, чей я сын, им бы влетело. Но подшутить, — он нервно облизал губы, — подшутить любили. Знаешь, я там научился драться. Потом уж доучивался… Смотрю, ты хорошо дерешься.

— Хорошо, — сказал Агент.

Джек опять кивнул, будто что-то для себя подтвердив.

— Тебе что-то снилось? Кошмар какой-то? Ты кричал.

— Кошмар. — вот еще кричать во сне не хватало, на таком шпионов легко ловили, куратор рассказывал...

— Ты…— Бенджамин неожиданно широко зевнул. — Воды тебе принести?

Агент мотнул головой. У него было предчувствие, что Бенджамин опять не станет его наказывать. Хотя за такое...

— Я бы тебе какао сделал, — сказал тот, — но кухня у нас закрыта. Попробуй еще поспать.

Он встал с кровати, застонав, подошел, широко расставляя ноги. Агент решил, что вот теперь, но Бенджамин только укрыл его одеялом.

— Буду теперь знать, что к тебе нельзя подходить вот так. Без предупреждения... Спи, солдат.

Он, конечно, заснул; но перед этим полчаса думал, как при таком отсутствии дисциплины лагерь еще не развалился.

Агент не знал, зачем Бенджамину в город — наверняка ведь не за шортами. Приближалось время окончания миссии, и следовало бы закончить ее и уйти с той информацией, которую он получил. Но Агенту все время казалось, что он не узнал, не понял чего-то важного. И потом — завод...

Утром после побудки, когда Агент, зевая, собирался на построение, Бенджамин надавил ему на затылок:

— Спи.

Это был очевидный приказ, так что Агент снова зарылся в подушку. Правда, проспал он все равно немного: когда он высунулся из палатки, солнце было еще розоватым. Бенджамин стоял недалеко — объяснялся с советником. Увидев Агента, он велел ему:

— Мыться.

Наконец-то; Агент уже стал беспокоиться о санобработке. Впрочем, никакой обработки тут и не было, был пластиковый полевой душ, укрепленный на дереве. Когда Агент вытерся и оделся — за неимением шорт, в длинную Джекову футболку, — его перехватил Рейн:

— А ну, иди, мерки сниму.

В руках у него были чьи-то камуфляжные штаны.

— Посмотрите на это. Приспособил меня командир за модельера.

— Ну а что, командир у нас и сам ...модельер.

— Тихо ты, при ребенке-то постыдись.

— И вообще, охота чужие сплетни повторять. Ты свечку держал, что ли? Вон, на мелкого-то посмотри. Его явно не пальцем делали.

— За две команды играет просто, никогда о таком не слышал?

— Да помолчите вы.

Почему об этом нужно было при нем молчать, Агент не понял. Как и того, что плохого в слове «модельер». Разве что это какой-то шифр, и Агент его не знает...

Куда больше его беспокоил переезд. Если Бенджамин в самом деле вздумал сниматься с лагеря, то Агенту нельзя будет его устранить раньше, чем он узнает, где новое место. А он и так уже затянул...

Рейн отпустил его, дав с собой кусок черного хлеба с огурцом. Хлеб был вкусный, и Агент мельком поразился, что, кажется, совсем привык к такой пище.

Куда вкуснее, чем коктейли в лаборатории.

Шорты были не слишком удобной формой, но совсем без них оказалось неуютно. Особенно, когда Агент поймал на себе взгляд светлоглазого детины. Тот почему-то смотрел на его ноги.

— Эй, Пит, — позвали светлоглазого. — Что застыл, специальное приглашение нужно?

Пит лениво улыбнулся и исчез в кухонном вагончике.

Агент боялся уходить далеко, чтобы Бенджамин не забыл взять его с собой. И не ушел бы: его перехватил советник. Он сидел на поваленном дереве посреди небольшой поляны, заросшей желтыми цветами, и вертел один цветок в руках.

— Джей-Би?

Не подойти было бы невежливо и возбудило бы подозрение.

— Ты вчера был молодцом.

— Спасибо.

— Думаю, твой отец тобой гордится.

Агент не знал, что на это сказать, и просто улыбнулся.

— Как же ты нашел тот спуск? На костылях это, наверное, нелегко...

Он пожал плечами:

— Я на костылях туда и не спускался. Но тропинку сверху видно. Солдаты просто боялись туда лезть.

— Тебе, наверное, здесь скучно. — Габриэль кивнул ему на поваленный ствол. Пришлось сесть.

— Не скучно, — сказал Агент. Подумал и добавил: — Здесь мой папа.

— Верно. Но здесь нет твоих друзей.


	2. Chapter 2

Агент уже зауважал этого Габриэля. Тот все еще его проверял. Про остальных дядь Вася верно сказал: они никогда не примут всерьез ребенка. А вот советник принимал.

Может, только благодаря ему Бенджамин еще живой.

— Они все разъехались. — Агент стал болтать ногой, изображая беззаботность. — Нофу бомбили.

— Ну да, ну да. — Советник сорвал еще один цветок и ловко сплел его с первым; Агент засмотрелся на его пальцы. — Но здесь тебе не с кем поиграть. А какая твоя любимая игра?

Ну, это легко.

— Прятки, — сказал Агент. — Как вчера.

Гэбриэль фыркнул:

— Да уж, хорошо поиграли... А ты больше любишь прятаться или галить?

Черт. Что такое «галить», Агент не знал. Даже не знал, по-гелвуйски это или на другом языке. Поэтому он выдавил:

— Прятаться.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Габриэль, — все дети любят прятаться. А в ляпки любишь играть?

Агент судорожно попытался вспомнить. Никаких «ляпок» в обучающих видео не было. Были «салки» и «кошки-мышки». О них он советнику и сказал. И быстро, чтобы перевести тему, спросил:

— А что вы делаете?

Пока они разговаривали, советник успел уже переплести между собой штук десять стеблей.

— Корона из цветов. Не плел никогда?

Агент мотнул головой.

— Ну да. — Советник как-то странно улыбнулся, так, что на секунду показалось, что никакой угрозы от него на самом деле нет. — Девчачье занятие.

— Ага, — на всякий случай сказал Агент. И попросил: — Покажите.

Первая корона у него не получилась, цветы не желали сплетаться. Но, по крайней мере, вопросы прекратились. А вот во второй раз все вышло.

— Красиво, — похвалил советник. — Наденешь? Или папе отдашь?

Агент смотрел на ободок из желтых цветов. Не то чтобы он смотрелся по-королевски. И все-таки он сказал:

— Папе.

И испугался. Ему и правда хотелось что-то подарить Бенджамину. И он без всяких кураторов, сам, понимал, что это неправильно.

На поляне Бенджамин их и нашел. Поглядел отчего-то с недоверием на советника, потом на Агента.

— Надо же. Пастораль. Джей-Би, иди к Рейну, он перешил тебе штаны. В город ты так не поедешь.

— Я тебе корону сделал, — вырвалось у Агента. Чуть лохматый венок сразу показался глупым. Дядь Вася бы наверняка такой забраковал. Даже как отвлекающий маневр.

И все-таки Агент протянул венок Бенджамину.

— Меня советник научил, — сказал он на всякий случай. Не его вина, если ему дали дурацкие инструкции.

— Ты посмотри, — сказал Джек, садясь перед ним на корточки. — Корона.

— Ты принц, — пожал плечами Джей-Би. — Тебе полагается.

На желтый пушистый цветок села оранжевая с черным бабочка и замерла, сложив крылья.

Бенджамин осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть ее, поднял венок и надел себе на голову. У него был серьезный вид, хотя корона была кривоватой и слишком маленькой, и смотрелась на нем смешно.

— Спасибо, Джей-Би. — У него сделалось странное лицо. — Видели, советник. Джей мне корону сделал.

— Он прав, — сказал Габриэль, не отрывая почему-то взгляда от бабочки. — Вы принц. Вам полагается.

— Мать спрятала, — сказал Бенджамин, почему-то быстро моргая, — а он вот сделал.

— Иногда дети нам для этого и даются, — меланхолично сказал советник. — Чтобы залечивать те раны, которые нам нанесли родители.

Бенджамин бросил на него долгий вопросительный взгляд и будто опомнился. Сказал Агенту:

— Беги, сейчас поедем.

Штаны, которые перешил Рейн, сидели как влитые. По крайней мере, так сказали все, кого Рейн затребовал в свидетели. На самом деле, они спадали, и одна штанина была короче другой, и Агент не понимал, почему Рейну дают заведомо ложную информацию. Но и сам только поблагодарил. Жесткая ткань была куда лучше адаптирована к миссии, чем шорты. Агент чувствовал себя в них совсем взрослым и уверенным. Он сам забрался в потрепанный пикап рядом с Бенджамином.

Он немного боялся, что тот станет все-таки расспрашивать о ночном инциденте. Но Бенджамин думал о чем-то своем, прикусив нижнюю губу и сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу.

Все-таки он был очень похож на Солдата с постера.

А если все-таки... Если у Бенджамина была аномалия, как у Двенадцатого? И вместо того чтобы выполнять свою миссию, он попросил защиты у короля? Ерунда. Ни один король ничего не может сделать с Гидрой.

А если... если просто миссия по внедрению затянулась? Агент затаил дыхание. Ведь король Бенджамина прогнал. Значит, тот задачу не выполнил. Вот и послали за ним Агента...

Он и сам не знал, почему ему так хочется, чтобы Бенджамин тоже оказался воспитанником Гидры.

Все равно ведь пришлось бы ликвидировать.

**Джек**

Как это часто с ним бывало, собственный план разонравился Джеку, стоило ему немного подумать. Признавать чужую правоту было неприятно. Да, он давно собирался выбраться в город — и да, ребенок послужит ему лучшей маскировкой, чем любая попытка преобразиться внешне. Но надо быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать: кто-нибудь в городе наверняка узнает «мятежника Бенджамина». И пусть здесь, в Салхе, «узнает» не значит «сдаст». Он велел Ричардсону не болтать о ребенке, а сам везет его в город...

Джек едва не развернул машину, но передумал — из-за Джея, который с интересом глядел в окно. Обещал же мальчишке...

Хотя он и не был уверен, что заставило его продолжить путь: это обещание или нежелание возвращаться в лагерь под всезнающим взглядом советника.

— Джей-Би, — сказал он. — На людях называй меня папой, хорошо?

— Так точно.

Джек невольно улыбнулся. Мальчишка — прирожденный солдат. И приемчики у него солдатские — даже удивительно, что между ног у него почти не болит, ночью казалось, что он остался совсем без яиц...

Но если бы Джей-Би был по-настоящему его сыном, Джеку приятно было бы знать, что он может дать отпор. Не станет беспомощно сжиматься под одеялом, как Джек, когда в школе устроили темную принцу-воображале.

Он и есть по-настоящему твой сын...

Первую остановку они сделали у придорожного магазина. Здесь, в дешевом гипермаркете одежды, где всегда было много народа, на отца с сыном никто не обратил внимания. Джек не без труда нашел детский отдел, сдернул с вешалки несколько пар джинсов и сообразил, что не знает размер Джея. Пришлось подбирать джинсы на глаз. Некоторые он забраковал еще до примерки: слишком тонкая ткань, в лагере порвется еще быстрее, чем те несчастные шорты.

Они взяли две пары — те, что не спадали с ребенка. Все-таки он слишком худой, надо бы поговорить с Доком...

На лотке «Все за пять лавров» Джек нашел детские свитера; с них таращились огромными глазами мультяшные животные. Джей-Би глядел на них с недоверием и наконец вытащил из кучи темный свитер с огромной бабочкой. Джек вздохнул, представив себе все шуточки о наследственности.

— Да ведь ему велико — сказала какая-то сердобольная покупательница. — Ты какой размер обычно носишь, мой хороший?

Джей-Би только моргал на нее большими голубыми глазами.

Видя замешательство Джека, она посоветовала:

— Так позвоните маме и спросите.

— Нет у нас мамы. — Джек положил руку мальчику на плечо.

— Ох, простите, ради бога...

Женщина была, наверное, в том же возрасте, в каком была бы сейчас Мира. Джек ей улыбнулся, как когда-то — продавщицам в Шайло. Удивительно, но улыбка до сих пор работала. Женщина помогла им выбрать еще два свитера и нижнее белье, за что Джек ей был благодарен — самому в лотке с детским бельем рыться было неловко.

Ребенок с тревогой обозревал содержимое тележки.

— Так много всего.

Джек и ему улыбнулся:

— Ты ведь не можешь бегать по лагерю без штанов и ронять мой престиж.

* * *

После магазина они отправились в сам город, на рынок. Ради рынка Джек сюда и приехал.

Ребенка он высадил у ворот.

— Мне надо кое с кем поговорить. А ты пока погуляй, вот. — Джек сунул ему пять лавров. — Купи себе что-нибудь. Мороженого. — Он попытался вспомнить, что в детстве выпрашивал у Сайласа. — Или... сахарной ваты. Только не уходи отсюда. Я тебя найду.

— Есть, — сказал мальчишка и пропал среди торговых рядов.

Джек пошел к главному павильону, где пахло рыбой, мясом и кровью. Тут стоял холод, фартуки мясников были заляпаны багровым, развешанные на прилавках клейкие ленты были черными от налипших мух. Мяса, было, однако не так много — в сравнении с рыбой и всяческими дарами моря, многие из которых и съедобными не выглядели. Джек спросил цену на говядину у торговки и присвистнул. Может, он и был когда-то принцем — но теперь свежее мясо сможет получить, только если приведет сюда автоматчиков...

Джек продвигался внутрь павильона, пока не остановился у прилавка, где на вертеле в заляпнном стеклянном шкафу жарилась курица, а под ней шкворчала в масле картошка. Он попросил у хозяина порцию и, взяв картонную тарелку, устроился у стойки.

— Давно вас тут было не видно, — заметил хозяин, ставя рядом банку горчицы.

— Я был занят.

— О семье хотите справиться? — Хозяин вытер руки и оперся о прилавок рядом.

— Да вот, хотел узнать, отец обо мне не спрашивал?

— У вашего батюшки сейчас много дел, ему не до вас. Зато вот сестра ваша нашлась. Оказывается, живет в Гефе с мужем. С племянничком вас, кстати.

— Племянничком? Но она же...

Джек замолчал. Куриная нога стала картонной на вкус. Господь всегда подыгрывал Шепарду — и в этом подыграл.

Что теперь будет делать Дэвид? Захватывать трон? Уже не для себя, а для сына, наследника Бенджаминов — и произведенного на свет той из Бенджаминов, которая не запятнала себя предательством...

Джек попытался представить Мишель беременной — и не смог. А вот с малышом на руках она представлялась запросто: он видел достаточно фотографий сестры в детских больницах.

Хозяин поставил на стойку запотевшую бутылку пива и два стакана.

— За прибавление.

— За прибавление, — повторил Джек. Пиво горчило на языке. Но Мишель заслужила ребенка — уж никак не меньше, чем он сам.

В первый раз Джек ощутил благодарность за мальчишку. За то, что Господь в кои-то веки уравнял шансы.

— А шурин мой, значит, тоже в Гефе.

— Куда же ему деваться, — пожал плечами хозяин.

Он был грузный и загорелый, в своем грязноватом фартуке неотличимый от остальных выдубленных солнцем обитателей рынка. Отчасти это была его работа: становиться неотличимым. До войны капитан Битон работал под прикрытием в Гефе; от него поступали все более и более тревожные новости с той стороны границы. Он вернулся из миссии примерно в то же время, когда Джека перевели в столицу. Когда король решил не отдавать сына под трибунал за провальную вылазку, он стал искать других виноватых. Джеку под трибунал не хотелось, но он в упор не понимал, какое отношение гефский разведчик имеет к пропаже воздушной поддержки. Так что он предупредил Битона и сумел задержать его арест, не слишком умело, в лоб пользуясь статусом принца, — так что тот успел уйти. Джеку даже не попало от Сайласа — отец в то время был слишком очарован золотым мальчиком Шеппардом и возможностью мира.

Пожалуй, это было единственное стоящее дело, которое Джек провернул в разведке.

Неизвестно, был ли бывший капитан ему благодарен, но полученные от него сведения всегда оказывались верными. Джек подозревал, что Битон докладывает о нем отцу, но пока их не пришли брать — пусть себе докладывает.

Никто из его отряда о Битоне не знал. Ни советник, ни даже верные лейтенанты. Потому и приходилось удирать в город одному.

— Чем же так занят мой отец? — спросил Джек, невольно выставив вперед подбородок.

— Проблемы на Южной развилке. Пока — только забастовки и демонстрации, но кто его знает...

Джек слышал — еще до собственного побега, — что именно туда сбежал из Геенны Веспер Абаддон.

— Какие еще новости в городе?

— А какие тут новости?

Вокруг сновали покупатели, не обращая на них внимания. Стойкий гул голосов обволакивал их, защищая от чужих ушей.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит в Лидии. На бывшем авиазаводе. И кто отремонтировал железную дорогу.

Хозяин не удивился. Вылил в стакан оставшееся пиво.

— О заводе пока ничего не слышал. От него почти ничего не осталось. Что не увезли и не сожгли, то растащили.

— А дорога? — нетерпеливо спросил Джек.

— А с дорогой получается странно. Ремонтники никому особо глаза не мозолили, всем казалось, что так и надо. Пока хоть кто-то что-то сообразил, их уже след простыл. Но название фирмы люди заметили — на вагончиках. Вроде бы частный подрядчик, по поручению из столицы.

— Какой подрядчик?

— «Новый порядок». Я проверил их в Интернете — у них была своя страница, с адресами, телефонами, заказчиками. А представитель их здесь, в Салхе, как можете догадаться...

— Фирма Иессея, — закончил Джек. — Отлично.

— А потом страничка исчезла. Без следа, и в архиве не найдешь. Поезда по дороге почти не ходят.

— С какого времени — почти не ходят?

— Если верить тому, что люди говорят... три или четыре состава прошло.

Три или четыре. И все — в сторону Лидии.

— Я говорю о тех, что слышал. Возможно, их было больше.

О нападении на поезд хозяин ничего не сказал. Или Иессей действительно хорошо замел следы, или — что вероятнее, — Битон не счел нужным рассказывать Джеку то, что он и так знал.

— Я догадываюсь, о чем вы думаете. Но если бы появилась новая дурь или, не дай бог, оружие — оно бы первым делом оказалось на рынке. А пока — ничего. Единственное — слышал, что кое-кто из здешних нашел себе работу в Лидии. Но не факт, что на заводе.

Джек молча доел курицу, нетерпеливо терзая ее пластиковой вилкой.

— Сэр, — уже другим тоном сказал Битон, — будьте сейчас осторожнее. Тут в отделении, кажется, грядут перемены.

— Что, — Джек зло улыбнулся, — кто-то насквозь проворовался, так, что даже здесь стало заметно?

— Кто его знает. Но эти господа перестали загорать и зашевелились. Так что лучше вам посидеть тихо.

Надо же; Иессей дал ему тот же совет...

Пива оставалось на донышке, Джек допил его и заплатил хозяину.

— Вот еще, — сказал тот, отдавая сдачу. — Дети. Понятия не имею, связано это с той дорогой или нет. Но в последнее время дети пропадают. Из тех, кого никто не хватится. Была парочка... раньше все у моего прилавка ошивались. У них это называется «шакалить». Ждали, не останется ли у меня вечером картошка. А потом пропали. Вряд ли их отыскали мама с папой.

— Может быть, их забрали в приют. Должен же хоть кто-то здесь делать свою работу.

Хозяин хмыкнул.

— Приюты и без них переполнены... да эти дети и не дадутся.

Приюту — не дадутся, а вот тому, кто накормит и пообещает накормить еще...

Джек заторопился. Зря он оставил мальчишку без присмотра.

Он обещал Джею, что найдет его, но теперь не представлял, как искать ребенка на переполненном рынке. В очереди за сладкой ватой его не было; у единственной карусели, движущейся под глухую музыку, достойную фильмов ужасов — тоже. Под ногами то и дело сновали дети, но — не те. Отчего было не велеть ему ждать у карусели?

Не сдержавшись, Джек выругался вслух — и, будто по волшебству, увидел Джея.

Тот стоял у прилавка старьевщика и смотрел на медведя.

Медведь сидел на старом детском стульчике. На нем были темные очки — похожие на те, что Джек носил когда-то, только треснутые и со стершимся брендом. Непонятно было, с чего хозяин прилавчика решил, что мишку купят. Впрочем, у него вряд ли было намного меньше шансов, чем у разложенных на прилавке старинных флаконов для духов, фарфоровых вазочек и остановившихся карманных часов. На животе медведя с заметно проредевшим мехом красовался грубый шов, еще один — на лапе. Другая лапа и вовсе была оторвана и пристегнута булавкой, которую тщетно попытались скрыть под офицерским погоном с бабочкой. Шея у бедняги была перемотана — то, что когда-то было белым шарфом, теперь смотрелось, как грязный бинт.

Джек сглотнул. Джей-Би стоял, приклеившись к игрушке взглядом — сосредоточенным и болезненным.

— Боевой медведь, да? — сказал Джек, вставая у него за спиной. Мальчик кивнул, не удивившись.

— Сэр, — сказал он звонко. — Папа. Ты мне сказал, чтобы я купил себе что-нибудь. Мне позволено будет купить медведя? Пожалуйста.

— Конечно, мы его купим, — сказал Джек, снова глядя на одинокий погон и темные очки.

— Спасибо, — сказал ребенок напряженно, будто не вполне верил Джеку, и спросил у продавца:

— Сколько он стоит?

— Вот это чудище? Да нисколько, малец, побойся бога, я его так сюда положил, выбрасывать было жалко. А он тебе точно нужен? Погляди, какой рваный, может, тебе папа нового купит?

— Пожалуйста, — повторил мальчик.

— Да бери, бери, что ты. — Старик поднял медведя со стульчика и вручил Джею вместе с очками. Мальчишка прижал игрушку к себе и сделал несколько шагов назад.

За очки Джек все-таки заплатил.

— Мишка-то заслуженный! — крикнул хозяин им вслед. — Две войны прошел!

Джек взял ребенка за руку, чтоб тот не потерялся. Он все еще злился на себя, и не сразу сообразил, что сжимает ладонь Джея-Би слишком крепко. Тот и не пикнул. Джек отпустил его и примирительно-неловко сказал:

— А медведю досталось, верно? Как ты думаешь, что с ним случилось?

Ребенок помолчал.

— Думаю, он не справился, сэр. Папа.

— Почему это. По-моему, он, наоборот, справился. Он же выжил. И дождался своих.

— Своих? — не понял Джей-Би.

— Мы же за ним пришли. Отдадим его Доку, он пришьет лапу на место.

Джей-Би глянул недоверчиво, но промолчал. Кто-то говорил — может, Люси, а может, и мать, — что сын нужен мужчине, чтобы играть в его игрушки.

Смешно — но Джек был рад, что они не оставили медведя.

**Агент**

Он видел, в какую сторону ушел Бенджамин, но пойти за ним побоялся. Он и так уже наделал много ошибок, а если Бенджамин еще заметит слежку... Так что Агент послушно побрел вдоль прилавков, размышляя о необычном приказе. Дядь Вася пару раз покупал ему сладости — для маскировки, — но никогда не давал денег в руки. Только на эту миссию ему выдали наличных — на случай, если ему придется долго дожидаться обратного джета.

И теперь Агент не знал, что правильнее будет купить. После лагеря тут снова было ярко, и он шел медленно, присматриваясь к прилавкам и уворачиваясь от шумных и торопливых покупателей. Дойдя до конца очередного ряда, он увидел совсем маленького гражданского. Ребенка. Тот сидел, забравшись внутрь незанятого прилавка. Взрослые шли мимо, не замечая — для этого им понадобилось бы пригнуться.

— Эй, — громким шепотом сказал гражданский, — ты чего уставился?

Агент сперва растерялся, но потом сообразил, что от местного можно получить информацию.

— Эй, ты куда! Это мое место.

— Я сейчас уйду, — пообещал Агент. — Ты в прятки играешь?

— Сам ты прятки, — сказал гражданский. — За мной гнались.

— Кто? — с уважением спросил Агент.

— Я яблоко спиздил. А она заметила, и как заорет! Подумаешь, яблоко!

Будто в подтверждение своих слов ребенок доел огрызок и выбросил черенок.

— Хочешь конфету?

У Агента еще остались дареные леденцы — успел вытащить из карманов шорт, пока Бенджамин их не выбросил. Они, правда, совсем сплющились, но когда Агент предложил один мальчишке, тот взял и сунул его в рот, даже не отодрав как следует обертку.

Одет он был так же ярко, как и остальные, но желтая футболка была вся в пятнах, а штаны протерты на коленях. Все-таки ужасно нефункциональная у гражданских одежда. Пахло от него не очень — но в лагере от многих так пахло.

— Тут еще ничего. Хуже всего, где колбаса. Я раз сосиску спиздил, так один меня догнал и ухо порвал, во! — Мальчишка убрал грязные волосы от левого уха; оно правда было странной формы.

Он был похож на Двенадцатого. Агент скормил ему еще конфету.

— А ты откуда такой красивый?

— Я с папой приехал.

— Ух ты, с папой. Родители есть.

— Слушай. А ты знаешь, что такое «ляпки»?

— Ты даешь. Ты откуда вообще?

Ему Агент побоялся врать про Нофу. Но легенда, которую Бенджамин ему сочинил, и тут пригодилась.

— Я в приюте жил, пока меня папа не забрал.

— Ой-ей, — сказал мальчишка. — Там, что ли, ни во что не играют? Ты поэтому такой странный?

С контактом Агент не прогадал. Гражданский объяснил про «ляпки» и «галить», и в общем оказался кладезем полезной информации. 

Последнюю конфету они разделили пополам. Агент надеялся, что мозги у Двенадцатого не слипнутся: судя по порванному уху, у него и так плохо с концентрацией.

— А ты приходи на пустырь. Мы, может, вечером в…

Но куда именно приходить, Агент так и не узнал: у прилавка появился мужчина и потребовал немедленно вылезать. Уходили врассыпную. Агент вовремя вспомнил, что у него приказ — не покидать рынок, и не стал гражданского догонять.

Вместо этого он вернулся к рядам — и увидел медведя.

Ему бы никогда в голову не пришло просить у куратора игрушку. Но медведь был... настоящим. Он глядел на Агента со своего стула обреченно, понимая, что его скоро завершат. Еще бы — в таком виде он никому не нужен. Солдат должен следить за собой в битве. Он — собственность Гидры, и отвечает за свою сохранность.

Наверное, это все-таки дисфункция; прежде он бы прошел мимо. А теперь застыл у прилавка.

Почему Бенджамин разрешил его взять — Агент так и не понял. Уж точно не ради маскировки. У медведя была потертая меховая голова, к ней приятно было прижиматься подбородком. Задние лапы болтались, пока они шли сперва по рынку, а потом — по городским улочкам. Агент держал медведя крепко и думал: а если бы он сам дал настолько вывести себя из строя — пришел бы за ним Бенджамин?

Но ведь он не солдат Бенджамина.

Он солдат Гидры.

— Мы пришли, — сказал наконец Бенджамин и отпустил его руку. Они стояли у обшарпанного интернет-кафе. Куратор водил его в такие, показывал, как отправлять домой сообщения.

— Поиграй пока, — велел Бенджамин. Он попросил хозяина включить Агенту игру, а сам ушел за компьютер в дальний ряд, как назло, так, что экрана было не видно.

С другой стороны...

Он дождался, пока хозяин отойдет, и открыл новую страницу. Зашел в почтовый ящик, который дядь Вася завел специально для него. В его сторону никто не смотрел, так что Агент торопливо выстучал на неудобной клавиатуре отчет. Наделал ошибок, но изложил главное.

Ему казалось, что медведь смотрит неодобрительно, и Агент отвернул его морду от экрана. Дописал в конце сообщения, что Бенджамин, кажется, собрался уходить из лагеря, а куда — пока неизвестно, и поэтому Агент еще не завершил миссию.

Еле-еле успел. Отправил сообщение, вывел игру обратно на экран, и увидел, как Бенджамин поднимается со своего места.

**Джек**

Усадив ребенка за игру, Джек забрался за самый дальний компьютер и, убедившись, что на него не смотрят, открыл Интернет. Кафе ему и нравилось своей естественной анонимностью: люди сидели, вперив взгляды в экран, и на реальность не отвлекаясь. В телефонной кабинке женщина с сильным зифским акцентом делилась с кем-то последними новостями.

Джек сперва обшарил Интернет в поисках «Нового порядка». Страницы дорожного подрядчика он и правда не нашел. Зато посыпались ссылки на неонацистские группировки, религиозные секты и даже одну правительственную партию в южноафриканской стране. Джек с досады кликнул на последнюю ссылку и несколько минут читал о переворотах в республике Токолого, пока глаза не зацепились за строчку:

«Партия “Таоло э нша” (в переводе — “Новый порядок”) пришла к власти после переворота и убийства президента Шарля Мбонбо. Сторонники покойного президента утверждали, что именно эта партия и организовала переворот, получив деньги и оружие от международной анархической группировки, известной, как Гидра. Джек торопливо кликнул на ссылку, но узнал только, что Гидра — мифическая организация, якобы ответственная за все происходящие в мире беспорядки (см. “Теория заговоров” и “Мировая закулиса”). В некоторых англоязычных странах “происками Гидры” иронично объясняют все необычные явления. Из разряда “городских легенд”. Очевидно, начало легенде положила фашистская организация Гидра, действовавшая во время Второй мировой войны. Деятельность ее была в основном связана с оккультизмом (см. “Тайны третьего рейха”)».

Вот только тот поезд был слишком реальным для мифического.

Добравшись до ссылки на комиксы про Капитана Америку, Джек поморщился и закрыл страничку. Вместо этого вбил в строку поиска имя советника Хэнсона.

В обилии вылетевших ссылок не было ничего нового. Бессменный советник Сайласа. Соратник короля еще со времен войны за Объединение. Выпускник университета, из любви к свободе связавшийся с простым солдатом, сыном пастуха — и вместе с ним строивший Гильбоа. Это Джек знал еще с детства, когда послушно зубрил биографии министров и придворных. Тогда Хэнсон был самым молодым в Совете — скандально молодым, как сейчас понимал Джек.

Но ему было нужно не это. Джек обшаривал Сеть в поисках когда-то увиденной фотографии. Когда в глазах уже начало рябить, Джек неожиданно на него наткнулся. На плохо отсканированной черно-белой фотографии — трое: совсем еще молодой отец, массивный и свирепый Сэмюэльс — и не скажешь, что Божий человек, — и Хэнсон. Все трое — в потрепанном камуфляже, достойном Джекова лагеря. «Командор Бенджамин и два его ближайших советника: Габриэль “Шуаль” и Эфрам “Нахаш”»...

Точно. «Лиса» и «змея»; в рассказах о войне отец непременно упоминал этих двоих. Джеку всегда было странно слышать, что насквозь мирный, пропахший чернилами советник когда-то звался «Лейтенант Шуаль». У лейтенанта был неплохой послужной список, но, став советником, Хэнсон о войне не упоминал. И ссылок о Габриеле Шуале было мало — пожалуй, эта статья так и оставалась единственной. Она была написана к десятилетию войны за Объединение. Кто-то отыскал ее и оцифровал. Тут был еще один снимок, которого Джек не помнил: Хэнсон стоял вполоборота к фотографу, прислонившись к каменной стене, и курил, прикрыв глаза. Джек поймал себя на том, что любуется.

«Уже во время войны “Габриэль Шуаль” был правой рукой Сайласа Бенджамина... Именно поэтому король выделил его и преподобного из других советников. Но этих двоих объединила и общая трагедия. Во время авианалетов на Шайло их семьи должны были эвакуировать; однако автобус с беженцами, в котором находилась жена советника Хэнсона с двухлетним ребенком, и жена преподобного Самуэльса с двумя дочерьми, попал под обстрел; никто не выжил. Позже оказалось, что приказ об обстреле был отдан Веспером Абаддоном, который надеялся таким образом деморализовать противника. Лишь по счастливой случайности в этом автобусе не оказалось королевы Розы...»

Джек закрыл страницу и невидяще уставился на заставку с водопадом. О семье Сэмюэльса он знал: по меньшей мере, знал, что преподобный потерял жену и детей, а отец потом отомстил за них. Подробно об этом родители не рассказывал — а к преподобному с такими расспросами он и сам не пошел бы.

Но он и не представлял себе, что Хэнсон, оказывается, тоже был женат.

Что у него был ребенок.

Ни советник, ни отец ни разу словом об этом не обмолвились. Будто бы на войне Хэнсон оставил свою старую кожу и скользнул в новую — незаменимого и услужливого советника, совершенно повсеместного; иногда казалось, что он — само Гильбоа, решивший воплотиться в человека.

И Джек, не представлявший без него дворца — и до сих пор не уверенный, что советник дворцу изменил, — почти не знал его.

Джек закрыл поиск, заплатил хозяину за время и тронул за плечо Джея, который ожесточенно рубил на экране монстров.

— Добивай их и пойдем.

— Да, сэр, — сказал тот. И добил: заиграла победная музыка, надпись на экране оповестила, что игрок перешел на следующий уровень. Но Джей-Би сделал то, на что у Джека в его возрасте не хватило бы выдержки: он не стал канючить, что хочет пройти еще один уровень, а просто закрыл игру, как было приказано. Джеку отчего-то стало неловко.

— Я бы дал тебе еще сыграть...

— А это вы зря, — сказал из-за стойки хозяин. — Раз сыграет, два сыграет, а потом за уши не оттащишь.

На выходе из кафе Джек застыл в нерешительности. Их дела здесь были закончены, теперь — возвращаться в лагерь. Но интуиция, которая редко подводила Джека, говорила: это — последний спокойный день, что им выпал.

Прежде он знал бы, как его закончить: в одном заведении, где в глаза друг другу никто не смотрел, и где можно было вознаградить себя за месяцы воздержания. Но теперь он, бабочки его раздери, отец семейства...

Надо бы убрать из-под койки журналы, пока Джей-Би до них не дотянулся.

Джек поглядел на мальчишку: тот крепко прижимал к себе медведя, а темные очки надел себе на нос.

— Хочешь на море?

Темные очки требовательно блеснули:

— Разве нам не надо возвращаться на базу?

— Надо, — кивнул Джек. — Мы ненадолго.

Он взял ребенка за руку. Тот, немного помедлив, крепкими пальцами сжал его ладонь.

Они поехали к развалинам «Эвкалипта». Джек уже был здесь пару раз, когда обстановка была спокойной. Нырял с бетонного пирса, разглядывал рыб и медуз в прозрачной воде. Рыб с тех пор поубавилось. Мины поубирали, и местные все чаще приходили сюда с удочками. Но сейчас солнце жарило слишком сильно, и заброшенный пляж был пустынным.

— А что тут было? — спросил мальчик, оглядывая развалины.

— Отель с пляжем. Вернее, дом отдыха, — ответил Джек, расшнуровывая пыльные ботинки. — Видишь, вот на тех кипарисах красные полосы? За них не заходи, там могут быть мины.

Он с наслаждением стащил с себя тяжелую обувь, а потом и штаны с футболкой. Разложил куртку на песке, уселся и непонятно с чего начал рассказывать:

— Сначала тут ничего не было. Только развалины рыбацкой деревни. После войны построили санаторий. Мы сюда как-то раз даже приезжали на неделю. А во время следующей войны его разбомбили... Ты здесь ни разу не был?

Джей-Би покачал головой.

Если и был — то вряд ли помнит...

— Вы, наверное, ездили на пляжи ближе к Порту.

— Мне не разрешалось плавать в море, — сказал Джей-Би.

— Почему? — не понял Джек. И угадал за темными очками уже знакомое напряженное, почти испуганное выражение.

— Он говорил, что море слишком большое, — наконец сказал мальчик.

— Ты что же, ни разу в жизни не купался?

— Я плавал, — сказал Джей-Би. — В бассейне. Я хорошо плаваю.

— Хочешь окунуться? Только не уплывай далеко.

Один из буйков, когда-то огораживавших мирный пляж, чудом уцелел. Джек показал на него мальчишке. Он вдруг сообразил, что с пирса сегодня не поныряет: мальчишке наверняка тоже захочется, а если вдруг не выплывет? Или ударится о камни?

— Мне разрешено? — Джей-Би дождался кивка и начал расстегивать рубашку, но замешкался, глядя на медведя.

— Я за ним присмотрю.

Мальчик разделся мигом. Разбежался и плюхнулся в волны.

— Берегись медуз! — запоздало крикнул Джек ему вслед. Джей-Би быстрым брассом доплыл до заброшенного буйка и так же быстро вернулся назад. Выбрался из воды, отфыркиваясь, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а глаза светились восторгом.

— Как вода?

— Она теплая, — сказал ребенок так, будто меньше всего этого ожидал. — Можно еще?

— Подожди, дай мне тоже окунуться.

Вода и в самом деле была теплой, но Джек в итоге куда больше времени провел на берегу, наблюдая за Джеем. Если бы кто-то увидел их сейчас, то и в самом деле принял бы за отца и сына. Джей плавал, как упорная маленькая рыбка, до буйка и обратно, ненадолго выскакивал на берег и, получив от Джека одобрительный кивок, снова бросался в воду. Джек показал ему, как отличать обычных медуз от ядовитых, и теперь просто лежал, ощущая солнце спиной и загривком.

— Ну хватит, — сказал он Джею, в очередной раз выбежавшему из воды. — Ты сейчас чешуей обрастешь. И плавниками.

Кто-то говорил это ему самому; ну да, Сайлас — в тот год, когда «Эвкалипт» только построили, и они всей семьей жили в королевском люксе. Громада санатория сверкала белыми стенами и новенькими стеклами, а они с Мишель целые дни проводили в воде...

— А так бывает? — неуверенно спросил мальчик. — Такие мутации?

— Кто тебя знает, — сказал Джек. — А вдруг ты за день мутируешь. Сядь, обсохни.

Ребенок сел рядом на песок, обхватил колени. По спине у него сбегали струйки воды. А полотенца они и не взяли...

Джек потянулся за джинсовой рубашкой — по такой жаре он ее все равно надевать не станет. Стал промокать мальчику спину — и застыл, увидев у него на спине бледные, еле различимые полоски шрамов. Прерывистые — как будто его резали или... или секли до крови. Ему уже приходилось видеть такие полосы. Следы «воспитательных мер» в гефских лагерях.

— Что такое? — спросил мальчик полуиспуганно. — Плавники?

— Пока только чешуя, — тихо сказал Джек и сделал вид, что смахивает ее. Джей-Би несмело захихикал.

Кто мог его бить? И что он мог сделать, чтобы заслужить такое?

Джек не стал спрашивать. Он худо-бедно вытер мальчику волосы рукавом рубашки.

— Сиди сушись. Хочешь, построим замок?

— Какой замок?

— Из песка.

— Зачем? — удивился ребенок.

— Я делал, когда был маленький. Мы с сестрой делали.

— Ну я же не маленький, — сказал Джей-Би.

Джек замолк. Ему было неловко, и потому он злился — то ли на себя, то ли на Джея.

Да с чего ты взял, что ему захочется строить замки. Он вырос на войне; поди объясни ему, в чем интерес строения, которое разрушится через полчаса. Мальчик таких уже навидался.

Джей-Би, наморщив нос и прищурившись от солнца, глядел на развалины отеля.

— Я бы хотел его восстановить, — неожиданно для себя сказал Джек. — Если бы у меня хватило денег и людей... Мы бы тут все разминировали. Отстроили бы санаторий. Рейн на гражданке был инженером, знаешь? Здесь... здесь до сих пор слишком много развалин. Может быть, у короля когда-нибудь дойдут руки до здешних мест. А может быть, нет.

Джек усмехнулся.

— Правда, если дойдут, нас отсюда выкурят.

— Но ведь мир, — сказал Джей-Би, — это не навсегда.

— Почему?

Джек и сам привык к войне. Он родился, когда еще шла Война за объединение, учился в школе во время Неприятностей в Кармеле, и в первый раз командовал взводом, когда началась первая гефская.

— Мы могли бы жить в мире, — тихо проговорил Джек. — Ты в это не веришь, но это потому, что ты вряд ли помнишь мир. Я никогда по-настоящему не хотел проливать кровь. — Голос его звучал виновато, будто он оправдывался перед Сэмюэльсом, а не говорил с ребенком. — Но на самом деле все устали от боев. Людям есть чем заняться. На одно разминирование уйдет несколько лет...

Сердце бросало на колени и плечи ребенка алые отблески. Уже закат, им давно пора домой... Зато трусы на них обоих высохли. И волосы одинаково торчали во все стороны.

На обратном пути ребенок стал клевать носом. Джек потянул его к себе и уложил встрепанной головой себе на колени. Джей заснул, не выпуская из рук игрушки. Джек смотрел на него, охваченный смутным незнакомым страхом. Он все не мог выбросить из головы те полоски на спине мальчишки. Слишком бледные — если что-то и случилось с Джеем, то, наверное, очень давно...

Дорога перед ним была почти пустой. Джек убрал одну руку с руля и осторожно опустил ее на влажную макушку ребенка. Провел по волосам.

Что он сказал про медведя? Он не справился?

Мальчик под его рукой замер. Проснулся, дышит осторожно. Может, боится, что Джек его ударит?

Он продолжал тихонько гладить Джея по голове. Отец так делал когда-то... Давно, сколько же Джеку было тогда? Пять или шесть... Мишель сломала его игрушечного щенка, который умел гавкать и давать лапу. И он даже не мог ее стукнуть — Мишель первая и расстроилась, и разревелась. А Сайлас... отец обнял его и вот так же гладил по волосам. «Это твоя первая потеря, сынок, а сколько их еще будет...»

Джей-Би завозился у него на коленях. Сел, нахохлился.

— Ну что ты, — с досадой сказал Джек. — Спал бы дальше. Нам еще долго ехать.

Мальчик зевнул и стал смотреть в окно.

— А ты бы хотел щенка? — спросил Джек. На самом деле он хотел спросить вовсе не об этом, но не знал, как подступиться.

— Нам нельзя щенка, — по-взрослому сказал мальчик. Джека его смиренный тон резанул по сердцу.

Дальше ехали молча.

На выезде из городка Джек притормозил.

— Ты ведь знаешь Шошану? Ты был у нее в магазине. У нее кошка.

Ребенок кивнул.

— Можешь сбегать к ней и спросить, нет ли у нее чего для племянника? И скажи... скажи, что мы переезжаем и скоро перестанем ее беспокоить. Найдешь магазин?

Джей-Би фыркнул.

— Что там искать.

— Хорошо. Марш.

Джей-Би выпрыгнул из машины и понесся туда, где за болезненного вида оливами прятался магазинчик. Он бежал, как обычный беззаботный ребенок. И не подумаешь, что пару дней назад еле ходил...

А ведь из него бы вышел отличный посыльный.

Он скривился. Это у гефцев тринадцатилетние ходят с оружием. Джек всегда считал, что детям в отрядах не место. Да и мать вряд ли посылала Джея к отцу для того, чтоб он стал связным у банды Бенджамина.

Ребенок вернулся быстро — быстрее, чем Джек ожидал. Что-то было не так.

— Там закрыто, — доложил Джей-Би, подлетев к машине. — Никого нет. Только кошка внутри мяукает.

— Закрыто? С чего бы? Шошана никогда не закрывает так рано...

И если б не открыла без причины — на пороге магазина толпились бы люди, пытались бы понять, что не так. Раз не толпятся...

— Так, — сказал Джек. — В машину.

По пути ребенок сказал:

— Та гра... тетя с мороженым.

— М?

— Тетя с мороженым, Сара. Она может знать, где Шошанна. Я сбегаю и спрошу.

Джек затормозил, съехал на обочину.

— Сара из торгового центра?

— Ну да. Она мне мороженое давала. И с Шошаной о вас говорила.

— Сбегаешь? До центра? Это же далеко.

— Там автобус, — сказал мальчик. — Да я и сам. Я быстро бегаю.

Джек закусил губу. Время дорого. Если Шошану, не дай бог, взяли...

А он уже и так достаточно вертелся в городе.

Что бы он ни думал о методах Гефа, на мальчишку и правда лишний раз никто не взглянет. Вот только...

Дети стали пропадать...

— Стой, — велел Джек. — Сперва переоденься.

Ребенок в мгновение ока скинул самодельные штаны и майку в травяных пятнах. В новеньких джинсах и футболке он уже не походил на бродягу, которого никто не хватится. Джек оторвал с футболки этикетку, кое-как пригладил влажные волосы. Стащил с пальца и отдал ребенку перстень с печаткой.

— Если что, скажешь Саре, что от меня. Вряд ли она тебе так просто все выложит. Покажешь ей кольцо. Только ради бога, так, чтоб никто не видел. Если заметишь рядом людей в форме — бросай все и уходи. Понял?

— Да, сэр.

— Я встану вон за теми деревьями, видишь? Подожду тебя там. Беги. Подожди!

— Сэр?

— Кошка, — сказал Джек. — Черт.

Мальчик мгновенно напрягся. Только кулаки не сжал. Он что же, боится кошек?

— Мы не можем ее забрать. И я не хочу, чтобы ты подходил к магазину... Скажи Саре, если с Шошаной что-то... Если Шошана уехала — пусть она заберет кошку себе.

Ребенок кивнул и бросился бежать.

На сей раз ожидание вышло куда дольше и томительнее. Джек худо-бедно замаскировал «хамор» за деревьями, а сам вытащил из бардачка пистолет и затаился неподалеку. Вполне возможно, что это ловушка, и ребенка приведут обратно за ухо.

И что вы будете делать, Ваше Высочество?

Ладно; не убьют же они мальчишку.

Не убьют. Отдадут в приют или исправительную школу. Если не заметят, что ребенок — вылитый принц.

И лучше, чтоб не заметили.

Наконец — когда Джек уже успел передумать самое разное, он услышал на дороге знакомый топот. Джей-Би был один. Джек позвал его:

— Сюда, живо!

Ухватил, втащил в кусты. Если за ним кто-нибудь увязался, то хоть ребенка не тронет.

— Да не привел я никого, — с легкой досадой сказал Джей-Би.

— Хорошо. Ну что там?

— Шошану арестовали, — без предисловий выдал Джей-Би. Он собрался, вспоминая чужие слова:

— Сара говорит, что ничего не знает точно. Ей люди рассказали. Шошану забрали в участок. Днем приехала машина. Шошану увели, магазин закрыли. Всех разогнали. Сара сказала, что вы должны быть осторожны, потому что за магазином могут следить.

— Ее не в Нофу отвезли?

— Сара сказала, в участок, в городе.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джек, хотя ровно ничего хорошего в этом не было.

* * *

Он ехал быстро. Гнал бы, наверное, еще быстрее, если бы не ребенок. По пути связался с Тейлором и велел ему отправлять людей к чертовой матери, немедленно.

Тейлор выругался себе под нос, но не стал возражать или спрашивать, что стряслось, сказал «так точно» и отключился.

Проезжая мимо отвоеванного блокпоста, Джек пересекся с одной из машин, везущей прочь от лагеря их нехитрое имущество. Да и вооруженного народа на «КПП» прибавилось. Джек высунулся:

— Лейтенант Филипс не с вами?

— Нет, наверху!

— Шошана — его тетка, — объяснил он ребенку. — Только благодаря ему у нас и снабжение наладилось.

Когда они наконец добрались до лагеря, тот уже наполовину опустел. Все-таки вовремя он придумал играть в эвакуацию...

— Местные ушли по домам, как вы и приказывали.

— А схрон? Перевезли?

— Еще с утра. — В тоне его явно слышалось «пока кое-кто загорал и прохлаждался» — однако не настолько явно, чтобы упрекнуть в несубординации. Да и до этого ли сейчас...

— Джей-Би, — Джек потрепал его по голове, — иди в палатку, собери свои вещи. Новую одежду тоже.

— Да что за пожар, командир? Скоро ночь, давайте с утра...

— Собирай штаб. Срочно. Где Филипс?

Тейлор все-таки молодец, понял мгновенно:

— Шошану взяли?

Джек кивнул.

— Забрали в полицию. Либо она там даст показания, либо будет держаться, и ее увезут в Нофу.

— Да она ведь ничего не знает.

— Она знает, с какой дороги мы к ней подъезжали. Что брали. Кто приезжал. Им этого хватит. 

В штабной палатке рядовой, дежуривший вместо Мэллори, сообщил:

— А кофе нет. Кофеварку увезли.

* * *

Без кофе оказалось совсем паршиво. Штабную палатку еще не трогали — дожидались Джека, и среди общего переполоха она выглядела странным островком спокойствия. Вокруг уютной желтой лампочки неутомимо крутилась муха. А успокаиваться нельзя — иначе после купания и долгой жаркой дороги сразу станет клонить в сон.

— Она тебе не звонила?

— Нет, — покачал головой Филипс.

— Если позвонит — не бери. Хотя... Уничтожь телефон. В багажнике новые.

— Понял, — Филипс распрямился. — Сэр. Прошу позволить начать спасательную операцию.

— Да погоди ты с операцией, — раздраженно сказал Тейлор, — ты ее что, в участок явишься забирать?

— Командир, — Филипс переминался с ноги на ногу, — мы же ее не оставим. Они же...

Что «они же» могут сделать с человеком, которого обвиняют в «пособничестве террористам», Джек прекрасно знал.

— Подожди, лейтенант, — сказал он, отчаянно кусая губы. — Подожди, дай подумать...

— Может, они захотят выкуп. — Джек не знал, есть ли у Филипса родственники, кроме Шошаны. По крайней мере, речь о них никогда не заходила.

— Вряд ли. Это начальник ГСБ старается, пока его не сместили. Выкупом не отделаемся... Но Тейлор прав. На участок нападать нельзя. Еще стрельбы в центре города нам не хватало.

Советник Хэнсон одобрительно кивнул.

— Наш единственный шанс — если они повезут ее в Нофу. Тогда на дороге перехватим.

— Да зачем им дергаться, командир? Они в участке кабинет займут, там и будут тетку пиздить, пока все не узнают. Ох, мать твою, Филипс, я не хотел...

Филипс морщился, будто у него болели зубы.

— А даже если повезут, как мы узнаем? — спросил Тейлор. — Нам докладывать не станут.

— Я свяжусь со Смитом, — с готовностью предложил Филипс. — Если это его дежурство...

— Отлично, чтоб они перехватили звонок и взяли нас голенькими.

— Зря ты. Если б Смит хотел нас выдать, мы бы уже давно сидели. Он, может, не всегда помогает, но он нас не сдаст.

— Там сейчас все на стреме...

— Это ГСБ на стреме. А полиция их не очень-то...

— Филипс прав, — кивнул Джек. — Смит все-таки наш. Иди. Телефон возьми в багажнике. А свой в костер.

Лейтенант ушел к «телефонистке Анне», искать сеть. И, видимо, нашел быстро, потому что минут через пятнадцать уже вернулся — бледнее прежнего.

— Они там правда все на стреме, сэр, — сказал он. — Иессея убили.

— Как убили? — тупо переспросил Джек. — Кто? И когда?

Они ведь только что из города — и город гудел бы, случись что со старым бандитом.

— Смит сказал — пару часов назад. Служанка позвонила, нашла его в бассейне. А кто... Считают, что враждующая семья.

Иессей давно выжил врагов со своих земель. Единственными конкурентами выходили они сами.

— Отлично, — зло выдохнул Джек. — Отлично.

— Я говорил, что не надо переезжать на ночь глядя? — пробормотал Тейлор себе под нос. — Беру свои слова обратно...

— Ладно. Иессей — это потом. Что с Шошаной?

Оказалось, что несчастную тетку Филипса и впрямь увели в отдельный кабинет и там допрашивали. Пока еще мирно. И все же собирались везти в Нофу, если Шошана так и продолжит отпираться.

Это Джек понимал. Начальнику ГСБ нужна успешная антитерорристическая операция. А не очередной скандал с пытками, если кто-то из полицейских услышит, что делается в кабинете, и разболтает.

Если только она продержится до утра...

— Смит нам сообщит. Его оставили в участке дежурить.

— Спасибо, Господи, за маленькие радости. А вывести он ее не может?

Филипс только покачал головой. Смит, служивший когда-то в отряде, работал теперь в полиции Салхи и время от времени снабжал «банду Бенджамина» информацией. Но одно дело — незаметный телефонный звонок бывшим сослуживцам. И другое — помощь подозреваемой.

— Хорошо. Если представить, что все-таки повезут...

— Не ночью. Ночью они не ездят. Будут до света в участке трястись. Крысы...

— А утром могут по федеральной или по проселочным, вот тут...

— Вряд ли. Побоятся они проселочных.

Муха все жужжала, но теперь летала прямо над картой, будто ей было любопытно. Джек от нее отмахнулся.

— А если даже не побоятся, то не проедут. Потому что тут дорога завалена...

— Когда ее успело завалить? — удивился Тейлор.

— Сегодня ночью.

— Понял, — кивнул Тейлор.

— Им в любом случае придется выезжать на федеральную. Вот тут, где блокпост на повороте...

— Сэр, — раздался среди общей беседы голос мальчика.

— Эй. Пацан, тебя кто впустил?

— Сэр, — сказал Джей-Би. — Можно с вами поговорить?

Тейлор попытался ухватить его за локоть, но мальчишка вывернулся.

— Эй, — мирно сказал Тейлор. — Это вечеринка для командного состава.

— Так он сын командного состава, — фыркнул Филипс себе под нос.

— Сэр, — сказал Джей-Би. Он опять успел где-то поцарапаться, и был бледнее обычного, несмотря на загар. Джеку стало тревожно.

— Что такое? — давать ему отповедь при ребятах не хотелось. — Ты уже собрался?

Он кивнул.

— Иди в палатку. Собрание закончится — поговорим.

— Постойте, — вдруг сообразил Филипс. — Он же может нам помочь. А, пацан? Поможешь?

— Поясни, — сухо велел Джек, притянув мальчика к себе за плечи. Тот в первую секунду застыл, но потом прильнул к Джеку.

— Чтоб этих притормозить.

— Я не понял, лейтенант Филипс. Вы предлагаете ребенку выскочить на шоссе?

— Не на дорогу же, а рядом, — не унимался тот. Видно, кроме тетки, у него и впрямь никого не было. — Выбежит, помашет, покричит, мол, дяденьки, у нас тут бандиты. Или еще что-нибудь. Это наших морд они испугаются, а он вон какой…

— Ты снайпер, — жестко сказал Джек. — Без ребенка не обойдешься?

— Я могу пойти, — торопливо сказал Джей-Би.

— Господи, — фыркнул Тейлор. — Еще дети у нас не воевали.

Мальчишка сверкнул глазами:

— Я могу. Ребенка пустят туда, куда взрослый пойти не сможет.

Он будто бы опять повторял чужие слова. Но в бой хотел сам, Джек это видел.

— Я их отвлеку. А вы нападете на машину. На меня же никто не подумает.

— Им такой как ты на один зуб. Не надо, командир. Они его за шиворот и в приют, не найдем потом.

Или хуже, подумал Джек. Он беспомощно оглянулся на советника.

— Мальчик кажется вполне способным, — пожал плечами тот.

— Я не попадусь. — Джей-Би смотрел на него отчаянно, просяще. — Я быстро бегаю. Вы же видели. Пожалуйста, сэр. Папа.

— Да попадется — что они ему сделают? Ну, слезу пустит...

Джей-Би стоял, распрямившись, без всякого страха.

Джек помнил, как сам просился у Сайласа на войну, когда только начинался конфликт с Гефом. И как в первый раз по-настоящему напился, когда Сайлас сухо сказал, что ему надо подрасти. Он готов был тогда пойти рядовым, лишь бы воевать за Гильбоа. Лишь бы доказать отцу, что и от него может быть польза...

Следовало отправить ребенка спать, чтобы не забивал себе голову ерундой.

«Моя армия должна воевать с Гефом, а не нянчить принца».

Джей-Би смотрел со знакомым ожиданием, закусив губу.

— Может сработать, — сказал Джек. — Если будешь неукоснительно подчиняться приказам...

— Буду, — сказал Джей-Би.

— Вот это дело, — разулыбался Филипс.

— Вы, лейтенант, головой за него отвечаете. В буквальном смысле. Филипс, чтоб через полчаса у меня был четкий план операции. Возьми пять человек. Выехать вам лучше поскорее. И вот что. Если ее не повезут в Нофу, ничего не предпринимайте. Отправляйтесь в новый лагерь. Это ясно?

Он шагнул к Филипсу, крепко ухватил его за плечо.

— Ясно, лейтенант? Никакой стрельбы в городе.

— Я понял, сэр. — Филипс потупился.

— Лен. Они повезут ее в Нофу. У них нет выхода. Она не сдаст тебя за одну ночь. А они не станут... принимать меры в участке.

— Или они могут выпустить ее утром, чтобы поймать вас на живца, — вставил Хэнсон.

— Тогда мы спланируем новую операцию. А ты, — Джек склонился к ребенку, — слушаешься лейтенанта беспрекословно. Никакой... личной инициативы.

— Так точно.

Джек потрепал его по голове:

— Иди, солдат.

Стоило машине выехать из лагеря, как на душе неприятно, тревожно заскребло. Чтобы заглушить это чувство, он взялся с ребятами снимать и складывать штабную палатку. Джек бы предпочел поехать сам, но и без неодобрительных взглядов Хэнсона и своих лейтенантов понимал, что нельзя.

Они загружали, ругаясь сквозь зубы, сложенную палатку в освободившуюся машину, когда появился встревоженный Уильямс.

— Командир. Пит погиб.

— А? — Он даже не сразу вспомнил Пита. Из новичков, до сих пор себя никак не проявил, вот только Люк ему, помнится, не доверял. — Погиб? Как?

— Тупо, — не удержался Уильямс. — Упал в яму и сломал шею. Там, у кладбища. Тело мы не трогали.

— Что он делал у кладбища? Он же был в звене Люка?

Уильямс пожал плечами.

— Люк в третью ходку уехал.

Джек мысленно выругался. Из-за возни с ребенком он совсем запустил в отряде дисциплину. И ведь его предупреждали — а он не нашел времени поговорить с Питом, прощупать по-настоящему…

Смерть бедняги была нелепой, похороны — еще более нелепыми, торопливыми. Его засыпали в том же овраге, в котором и нашли. Джек зажег свечу и прочитал молитву, но камней на засыпанный овраг класть не стали. Да и кладбище пришлось замаскировать, чтобы не отыскали и не разрыли, и отправленные на это дело ребята ворчали, что теперь им покоя не будет.

Он сам пришел к яме с пленными. Достал пистолет.

— Не надо, — тихонько попросил охранник. — Мы же можем деньги. Мы же...

Второй пленный молчал. Где-то в ветвях запела поздняя птица, и он поднял голову, словно надеясь ее рассмотреть.

— Денег я у вас не просил, — сказал Джек. — Мне нужно связаться с вашими хозяевами. А вы мне помочь не хотите.

— Мы же вам все уже сказали!

Тут машинист сипло заговорил:

— Они мне денег должны. Обещали, в эту ходку заплатят. Только платить-то не за что, поезд вы того...

— Дальше,— сказал Джек.

— Мы с тем парнем вроде как встречались в баре. Он хоть что-то знает. А мы что.

— Сразу сказать не мог?

Ребята выдернули машиниста из ямы. После нескольких дней «в погребе» только запах земли слегка скрадывал идущую от пленного вонь.

— Тот парень — он тебе платил чеками «Нового порядка»?

— Так что ж вы нас мурыжите, если сами все знаете, — с ненавистью сказал машинист. — Только никаких чеков они не дают, у них наличные.

Кто бы сомневался...

— Ладно. Кого мы собираемся искать?

Машинист пожал плечами:

— Я всего-то знаю, что его зовут Гарри.

Пришлось ткнуть прикладом.

— Он ветеран. С юга. Раньше, говорят, был барменом у себя в Южных территориях. А потом пришлось оттуда уйти. Так он тут теперь, в баре помогает, в «Самарре»...

— И еще кое-кому помогает?

— А это вы сами у него спросите.

— Я спрошу. — Джек ухватил его за шиворот, подтянул к себе и сказал в самое ухо: — Спрошу. И если окажется, что ты меня обманул, ребята тебя пристрелят.

Он велел Тейлору взять людей и машину, отвезти машиниста в Лидию и там ждать. А машину вернуть, колес и без того не хватает.

Второй светил на Джека из ямы двумя отменными фонарями. Все-таки они с Ричардсоном перестарались, вот и нос своротили парню...

Джек плюнул около ямы, отошел и позвал Люка.

— Думаешь, этот может самостоятельно выбраться?

— Еще как сможет.

— Ну так позволь ему. А потом возьми ребят и проследи, куда он пойдет.

* * *

Лагерь пустел стремительно, при том, что машин не хватало, и делать много ходок боялись, чтобы не привлечь внимания. И все же часам к трем уже трудно было сказать, что здесь жили люди. Конечно, полностью следы не уничтожишь, но что могли, то сделали: кострища разбросали и закидали землей, места, где стояли палатки, затерли, как смогли, ямы закидали. Джек потерянно глядел на опустевшее плато. По крайней мере, им не понадобилось спускать флаг: флага не было.

— Ваше Высочество, — подошел Хэнсон. — Пора ехать.

— Новостей нет?

— Пока никаких, сэр.

Джек сглотнул, не в силах двинуться с места. Тут был его дом. Сколько ни говори себе, что убежище временное, все равно привыкаешь. И к неказистому умывальнику у палатки, и к тренировочной площадке со вкопанными шинами и деревом вместо шведской стенки, и к странному, необоснованному ощущению безопасности. Лагерю далеко было до Дворца Единства, но теперь Джек понимал, почему отец так гордился Шайло.

Вот только Шайло стоял по-прежнему, блестел небоскребами, а лагерь им пришлось сравнять с землей.

— Сэр, — сказал Хэнсон. — новости будут только утром.

— Я знаю, — раздосадованно откликнулся Джек.

«Отлично. Посылаешь мальчишку воевать за себя? У самого кишка тонка?»

Голос в его голове звучал подозрительно похоже на отцовский.

«Разве я не делал того же самого? Не выигрывал твои войны?»

«Сравнил, — потешался Сайлас, — двадцатипятилений детина и маленький ребенок. Нанимать детей в солдаты — разве этому я тебя учил?»

«Ты меня не слишком-то хорошо учил, отец».

**Агент**

Он отправился в палатку, как и было сказано, и только устраивая медведя в рюкзаке, понял, что подчинился приказу Бенджамина, не думая, как прежде — приказам куратора.

Он вряд ли смог бы остаться и подслушать, слишком много бойцов сейчас вертелось вокруг штаба. Но дело было не в этом. Агент подчинился, не подумав, будто всю жизнь был солдатом Бенджамина.

А ведь Бенджамин совсем не похож на куратора. И непонятно, как люди его слушаются.

Хотя Агент и сам только что послушался.

Он тебе не куратор. И не командир.

Он твоя цель.

Агент собрался быстро и вылез из палатки — доложить, что готов, и все-таки постараться подслушать, что говорят в штабе. Но, уже привычно шагая по вытоптанной тропинке к штабной палатке, он заметил, как за деревьями исчезает белобрысый детина. Походка у него была... будто он знал, что нарушает приказ. Но сейчас половина бойцов уже покинула посты — а те, кто остался, все заняты...

Агент замер на тропинке, расставляя приоритеты — а потом развернулся и рванул за белобрысым в лесок.

И не удивился, когда понял: тот идет к яме с пленными.

Может, и следовало дать детине — Питу — их увести. Но Пит не из Гидры. А Агенту не давали инструкции помочь им бежать. Его задание — внедриться к Бенджамину. А других заданий не поступало.

Агент закусил губу. Остановить троих в одиночку он сможет, только если засветится. А доложить командиру уже не успеет. Он нарочно громко стал наступать на сухие ветки и вдобавок засвистел.

Пит обернулся.

— А, это ты, малец.

Без досады, а наоборот — с веселым предвкушением.

— Что это ты так поздно гуляешь? Бросил тебя папка?

— Я играл, — сказал Агент. Он уже понял: это самое безопасное объяснение.

— Ну, — сказал белобрысый, — пойдем, со мной поиграем.

Агент зашагал за ним в глубь леса. Направление они сменили. При сыне командира Пит не захотел возиться с пленными.

— А во что мы будем играть? — спросил Агент. Нож белобрысого был удобно спрятан под штаниной новых джинсов.

— Увидишь, — сказал тот, лениво улыбаясь. — Только папе рассказывать не станем, да?

Наконец Пит присел на поваленное дерево и поманил Агента к себе. От него сильно пахло спиртом; это был знакомый, хороший запах, и Агент чуть-чуть расслабился. 

— Ну, иди, садись сюда. Мы же договаривались дружить. Хочешь конфету?

Он поблагодарил, как полагается. Конфета была в затертом фантике. Агент положил ее в карман.

Пит пощупал его за колено.

— Новые джинсы у тебя, да? Надо же, какой красавец стал.

Тут было тихо, почти не доносилось звуков из лагеря. А в штабной палатке шло обсуждение...

— Можно, я пойду, — попросил Агент.

— Ну, подожди. Куда торопишься? Без тебя не уедут. Ребята говорят, ты в приюте жил. Вы там разве в такое не играли?

— Это не игра, — сказал Агент. Потому что он понял, к чему Пит клонит. Он смутно помнил охранника, который делал это с другими Агентами — когда те еще были. Тот куда-то исчез, а дядь Вася потом долго плевался и велел про такие «игры» тут же доносить.

— Ну-ну. Мне-то лучше знать, — Пит поднялся с дерева и навис над Агентом.

На сей раз удар был куда точнее. Пит повалился на землю с задушенным криком. Пока он удивленно стонал, не в силах подняться, Агент вытащил у него пистолет. Дурацкий старый макаров со сточенным номером, но лишнего оружия не бывает. Агент взвел курок и отступил. Пит уже немного пришел в себя.

— Пащенок, — прохрипел он, все еще держась за яйца. — Ты и нож стащил, с-сука… А я думал… потерял… Ах ты…

— Что ты хотел делать с пленными? — спросил Агент.

— Ах ты сука, — прохрипел Пит и с трудом поднялся. Агент отступил на несколько шагов, стрелять он не хотел. Детина бросился — все еще на полусогнутых, и Агент без труда отскочил.

— Тебя отец послал? Следить за мной, значит? Вот же… — он кинулся снова, уже обретя равновесие, намереваясь ухватить Агента за шиворот. Тот ушел легко, скользнув под рукой у Пита.

— А ну отдай! Придушу, сучонок, ну!

Движения Пита от злости становились все точнее, он все-таки ухватил Агента за плечо, тот с трудом вырвался и, разглядев совсем близко небольшой овражек, перепрыгнул через него.

— Да ты! — взревел детина, шагнул и, не глядя под ноги, свалился в овраг.

И затих. Резко и неожиданно.

Ожидая ловушки, Агент осторожно приблизился к краю. Но ловушки не было. Пит лежал ничком в овражке, оказавшемся совсем маленьким. Шея была изогнута под таким неестественным углом, что Агент даже не стал проверять пульс. И не потому, что не хотелось притрагиваться к Питу, а потому что и без того все ясно.

Он присел на корточки у оврага, закусил губу. Замедлил сильно бьющееся сердце, как его учили.

Отлично. Сначала напал на командира, а теперь убил его бойца.

— Мать твою через забор, — шепотом сказал Агент.

Ладно; все-таки не он убил, Пит упал сам. И даже если в этом отряде «игры» разрешены, за пленных командир, может, и сам приказал бы его ликвидировать.

Агент подумал, вытер макаров футболкой и бросил его в яму. Если он доложит Бенджамину, как и собирался, то может, и наказание будет не таким серьезным.

Если честно, он сомневался, что Бенджамин вообще способен на серьезное наказание.

Он вытер руки о траву, отряхнулся и побежал к штабу. Трава уже совсем привычно щекотала ноги и хлестала по коленям.

Но Бенджамину он ничего не успел рассказать.

И вот теперь он сидел в грузовичке вместе с группой Филипса. В открытые окна дул горячий ветер. Он пах нагретой дорогой, смолой и листьями дерева, которое Уильямс называл эвкалиптом. Агент нарочно дышал поглубже. Интересно, можно ли так пропитаться изнутри этим запахом, чтобы пронести его в лабораторию?

— Да ты поспи, пацан, — сказал ему Филипс. — Набегался.

Филипс нервничал, без устали перекидывал из руки в руку охотничий нож, но его голос звучал спокойно.

Агент устал, но спать не хотелось абсолютно. Это была его первая спасательная миссия. В Гидре он о таких и не слышал. Может, потому, что его к ним не готовили. Но о засветившихся агентах дядь Вася рассказывал, и ни за кем из них людей не посылали. Разве что зачистить, если боялись, что агент заговорит. «Попался — пеняй на себя», — говорил куратор.

Но вряд ли это сильно отличается от миссии по захвату.

Бойцы тихонько переговаривались над головой у Агента. С таким отрядом он тоже прежде не работал. На коллективные миссии его брали всего пару раз — и только посмотреть.

Но живот подводило не поэтому.

В первый раз он был частью задания — не Гидры.

* * *

Само задание прошло успешно и так быстро, что Агент не поверил: уже всё?

Дольше всего оказалось ждать. Сначала он сидел в машине, пока остальные валили дерево, чтобы перегородить основную дорогу. Потом снова ехали — Агент по привычке запоминал повороты и высматривал указатели. Потом ждали в засаде. Бойцы разместились грамотно — там, где дорога круто сворачивала, и машинам приходилось сбрасывать скорость. С дороги бойцов невозможно было заметить — они укрылись за полузаросшими развалинами блокпоста. Зато сама дорога просматривалась как на ладони. Филипс быстро переговорил по телефону с каким-то Смитом и приободрился. Вместо ножа вытащил из багажника винтовку и залег за обломком стены.

Сидеть им пришлось до утра, так что Агент едва не заснул и не опозорился. Но с рассветом шоссе ожило и стало не до сна, он отчаянно таращил глаза, чтобы не проворонить отмашку. Пару раз вскакивал по ложной тревоге. Но для национальной дороги автомобилей было мало. В конце концов машина подъехала та самая, и, получив отмашку, он со всех ног помчался вдоль дороги, крича что есть силы:

— Помогите! Помогите, террористы! Помогите! Полиция!

Машина чуть затормозила, но останавливаться не стала — и тогда Агент бросился наперерез.

Скрип тормозов; машина остановилась, из-за опущенного стекла посыпались ругательства — и оборвались; водитель, почувствовав ловушку, попытался поднять стекло обратно — упал головой на руль. Выстрелы; кто-то отшвырнул Агента в придорожные кусты, еще кто-то схватил, когда он попытался подняться, вжал его в траву и обругал. Перестрелка быстро стихла. Но когда Агент хотел вернуться на шоссе ему не дали. Тот, кто обругал — Агент не помнил его фамилии, — пригнул ему голову и быстро потащил к машине.

— Лезь! — велел шепотом. — Не надо, чтоб они тебя лишний раз видели.

Агент залез — правда, не в фургон, а в кабину. Оттуда увидел открытые нараспашку двери фургона и труп, свисающий с водительского кресла. Еще двое автоматчиков были живы, только автоматы у них отобрали, а самих уложили носом в траву.

Филипс запрыгнул в фургон и вытащил оттуда гражданскую. Она рыдала, цепляясь за его куртку. Агент не понимал. Рыдают-то обычно перед смертью, а ее спасли. Чуть успокоив гражданскую — Шошану — Филипс открыл дверь грузовичка.

— Тут? Молодец...

Он быстро и жестко потрепал Агента по голове и усадил тетку рядом с ним.

Шошана вытерла глаза и охнула, увидев Агента.

— Господи. Мальчишку-то сюда зачем?

— Так он, тетя, твой главный спаситель.

— Спаситель. — Шошана опять всхлипнула. — Мало вам, что сами по лесам прыгаете, жизни никакой у вас нет. Так еще и ребятенка втянули. Где вы его взяли?

Она пригляделась к Агенту, и даже в слабом бегающем свете фонариков — узнала.

— А я тебя помню. Ты мне сумку нес. И про маму, и про школу мне наплел. Признавайся, наплел ведь?

Агент прикусил губу. Он скормил ей легенду, не думая, что пересечется с ней еще раз.

— Ты на него не злись, — сказал Филипс, забираясь на водительское сиденье. — Он отца искал.

— Это что же, его папаша в вашем отряде?

— В нашем.

— Так это что же... — Громкий гудок заглушил ее голос. Бойцы повскакали в кузов — так и не убрав автоматчиков.

— Они же уйдут, — шепнул он Филипсу.

— Пусть уходят, — оскалился тот. — Привет от Бенджамина передадут.

Вместе с теткой он высадился у одинокой автобусной остановки. Посадит Шошану на автобус в Астерию, а сам вернется своим ходом. Агент снова перебрался в кузов. Кто-то набросил на него одеяло, уютно пахнущее табаком и бензином. Он чувствовал, как качается и крутится под ним дорога. Солдаты расслабились, над головой Агента зазвучали возбужденные голоса, запахло спиртным. Кто-то сказал:

— И мальцу дайте глотнуть, заслужил...

Ему сунули фляжку. Агент снова вспомнил Пита, но все же глотнул. Горло обожгло, он скривился и раскашлялся.

И как только дядь Вася это пил? Хуже лекарств...

— Ну всё, хватит. А то станет плохо, командир нас всех с ходу в яму...

О «яме» Агент уже слышал, хоть и не знал, что это за наказание. Он вообще не видел, чтобы Бенджамин кого-то корректировал.

А бойцы у него хорошие...

От спирта дорога закачалась еще приятнее, и Агент проснулся, только когда вьехали в лагерь.

**Джек**

Только сейчас, оборачиваясь назад, он понял — насколько привольно и спокойно они жили до сих пор. И вместо обычной глухой обиды на отца испытал подобие благодарности — потому что своим равнодушием Сайлас их защитит. Что бы ни творилось сейчас, он не верил, что оно творится по воле отца.

Подошел Хэнсон.

— Пора ехать, Ваше Высочество.

Джек жал на скорость, пока советник Хэнсон мягко не попросил:

— Ваше Высочество, ведите осторожнее, сейчас ночь...

— Ну да, — пробормотал он себе под нос, замедляясь. — А то еще собью Джею братика...

А ведь тогда на дороге ему и в голову не пришло, что ребенок может быть, скажем, ловушкой. Такой же, которую сейчас собирается подстроить Филипс.

Джей-Би никого за собой не привел, но дело не в этом — а в том, что Джек даже не подумал об этом.

Что же получается — он инстинктивно узнал сына?

Советник будто услышал, о чем он думает.

— Я уверен, с Джеем все будет в порядке. Мальчик на удивление хорошо подготовлен.

— М-гм. — Хэнсон явно собирался сказать что-то еще.

— Вас это не удивляет? Я еще никогда не видел такого вышколенного ребенка. Настоящий маленький солдат.

Джека многое удивляло в Джей-Би, но еще больше — собственнное желание его защитить.

— Он вырос на войне, — сказал он сухо.

— Верно. И, кажется, много играть ему не приходилось. Мы с ним недавно разговаривали... об играх. Странно, что он не знает, как здесь, на юге, называют салки. Он ведь здесь вырос...

— Полагаю, — еще суше, — ему было не до игр.

— Вы бы не хотели рассказать о нем королю? Наследник — это то, чего он от вас хотел. Возможно, Его величество смягчится.

— Не хотел бы. И вам не позволю.

— Я думал, — даже обида в голосе Хэнсона звучала мягко, шелково, — за все это время я сумел доказать вам свою преданность, Ваше Высочество.

В машине воцарилась тишина.

— Вы ведь были с ним, — тихо сказал Джек. — Стольким ради него пожертвовали. Его и его королевства. Почему же вы сейчас переметнулись?

— Ваш отец не всегда был тем, чем стал. На самом деле он очень долго не был... тем, чем стал. Вам это известно не хуже меня.

Джек скривился:

— Он всегда был интриганом, готовым на все ради собственного величия.

— Не думаю, что вы можете вменять мне в вину то, что я любил его.

— Нет, — Джек не отводил взгляда от дороги, — не могу. Но он никогда не простит вам, что вы держали корону над моей головой. И все-таки... Вы могли уехать куда угодно. Почему же — ко мне?

— Я видел, каким вы можете быть, Ваше Высочество. — В обычном осторожном тоне Хэнсона послышались решительные нотки. А ведь он был одним из немногих, кто иногда спорил с отцом — и оставался в живых.

— Я помню вас на суде Шепарда. Люди ловили каждое ваше слово. А ведь вы даже не верили в то, что говорили.

— Я убеждал себя, что должен верить. И едва не послал на расстрел человека, который меня спас.

— Но ведь не послали, — мирно сказал Хэнсон. — У вас хватило мужества за него вступиться. Но тогда я подумал: что же будет, если вы начнете защищать то, во что верите? Народ пойдет за вами... так же, как шел за вашим отцом.

— Народ? — Джек хмыкнул. — Вы же помните коронацию, советник. Вы там были. А народа не было.

— Это я помню. И помню, как вы застрелили министра. На меня брызнуло его кровью, я так потом и не смог отстирать рубашку...

— Что ж. Ко всем прочим долгам на мне еще и счет из химчистки.

— Тогда вы не были готовы к коронации, — просто сказал Хэнсон. — Ваши отец и дядя не дали вам подготовиться.

— Я так вас и не поблагодарил. — Джек дивился, как вдруг стало легко разговаривать с советником, с которым он всегда общался будто через стекло. А теперь стена подозрений рухнула — на самом деле, без всякой причины. То, что советник был когда-то семейным человеком, не означало, что он Джека не сдаст.

— За что же это?

— За то, что остались тогда до конца. Даже с этой дурацкой короной. Вы же поняли все раньше меня — и уж точно раньше дяди. Знали, чем вам это грозит. Могли бы бросить всю церемонию и уйти.

— Я оставался из-за вас. Вы тоже знали, чем это для вас кончится, Ваше Высочество. И все же не отступили. Такую храбрость и такое упрямство я до этого видел только у одного человека. И такую жестокость — тоже.

Джек еще замедлил скорость: они подъезжали к лагерю, и машину трясло на крупных камнях.

— Ненавижу, когда меня сравнивают с Сайласом.

— Вам от этого не уйти. Вы Бенджамин. И вы должны сесть на трон, рано или поздно.

Джек сочувственно ему улыбнулся. Не вина Хэнсона, что он нахватался у отца бреда про бабочек, и теперь искренне считает, будто гоп-компания из шестидесяти человек сойдет за королевскую гвардию, а недобитый атаман — за претендента на трон. И то верно, невозможно долго оставаться у власти в Гильбоа и не сойти с ума.

— Вы способны стать лучшим королем, чем ваш отец.

— Если не перестреляю всех министров. — Джек не смог удержаться, рассмеялся. Но советник не улыбнулся.

— Именно.

— И вы решили проследить, чтобы я не превратился в моего отца? Хорошее дело. Тем более, что отцом я, кажется, все-таки стал...

* * *

Стал, да вот только паршивым.

Какой отец по доброй воле отправит сына в бой?

* * *

Вид нового лагеря немного его приободрил. Старые каменные хижины, которые глаз еле различал, были построены на совесть — и хотя в проемах окон и дверей гулял ветер, стены и крыши держались крепко. Джек не сомневался, что утром разглядит в камнях выбоины от пуль. Пастухи — город крепкий, и наверняка покинули деревню не от страха — а потому, что из-за боев овцам стало некогда пастись...

Или их выкурили тем самым газом, которого, согласно официальному Шайло, гелвуйская армия не использовала и использовать не могла. Джек даже носом потянул — не пахнет ли в воздухе апельсинами. Не пахло.

— Командир, — к нему подскочил Ричардсон, которого Джек назначил ответственным за переезд, — часовые поставлены, дома для командного состава подготовлены. Кухню устанавливают, к обеду должна быть готова.

— Как здесь связь?

— Из-за стен проходит плохо. Но если отойти вон на тот выступ, все ловится.

— Хорошо. Эта машина — последняя. Сейчас груз разберем и давай отбой. Ночь теплая, поспят на земле.

Сам он не уснул бы. В мозгу прокручивались самые мрачные и невероятные исходы затеянной Филипсом операции. Так что Джек отправил «вон на тот выступ» рядового с телефоном — ждать новостей. Перегрузил вместе с Ричардсоном ящики с документами и деньгами, а потом отправился помогать Рейну. Тот, ругаясь себе под нос и по-шахтерски нацепив фонарик на лоб, рыл яму для нового «погреба».

— Отбой. Завтра выкопаешь.

— До завтра все пропадет.

— Чему тут пропадать? Там же остались одни консервы да сухпайки...

Джек отобрал лопату у помогавшего Рейну рядового, отправил его спать и принялся за работу. Кухарь только хмыкнул.

— Как ты оставил детей?

Почти все здесь были возраста Джека или младше; холостяки, потерянные мальчики, не желающие взрослеть. Но у Рейна и Уильямса были дети.

И у Хэнсона когда-то — были.

— Как оставил… — Рейн пожал щуплыми плечами. — Им без меня спокойнее. К хозяйке приходили пару раз, так она им сказала, мол, развелась, отстаньте. Вроде больше не беспокоили. По ребятишкам скучаю, что там. А от хозяйки, — Рейн улыбнулся, — любой бы в горы сбег.

Джек подавил в себе чувство вины. Командир не извиняется, даже если его боец не может видеться с семьей просто потому, что состоит в его гвардии. Погреб он выкопал в рекордные сроки, едва заметив, что Рейн работать прекратил и ждет, оперевшись на свою лопату.

— Переживаете, — сказал он Джеку. — Они ребята стреляные. Ребенка в обиду не дадут.

Джек не слишком вежливо велел ему заниматься своими делами и сложить уже в эту гребаную яму еду. И на сей раз все-таки извинился.

Ночь неумолимо шла к концу, рядовой с телефоном молчал, и голос Сайласа в голове становился все яснее — и ехиднее.

«А ты и в самом деле отличный командир. Кроме мальчишки, некого было отправить. И что ты говорил про гефцев? Гефцы своих хоть с двенадцати берут, да еще и стрелять учат, прежде чем отправить в бой. А ты, видно, так испугался отцовства, что решил мальчишку сразу пустить в расход...»

Уже глубоким утром пришли наконец новости. Операция закончилась благополучно; все, кроме самого Филипса, едут в новый лагерь.

Джек лежал на койке и обдумывал операцию на заводе, глядя, как в пустые каменные глазницы окон потихоньку вползает солнце. Он и сам не подозревал, что прислушивается к тишине снаружи, но услышав подъезжающую машину, вскочил.

В бледном свете раннего утра и его бойцы выглядели бледными, вымотанными. Но главное — они были тут.

И Джей-Би.

Мальчишка выглядел точно, как остальные: уставшим и гордым.

Джек шагнул к нему и, слабо соображая, что делает, поднял на руки.

— Не ранили?

— Нет, — недоуменно сказал мальчишка.

— Он у вас молодец, командир. Не растерялся. Настоящий боец.

— Боец, конечно, — вырвалось у Джека. — В девять-то лет. Нам не чета.

Он неохотно опустил мальчишку на землю. Опять бросилось в глаза, какой он маленький — среди высоченных парней в грязном камуфляже.

Да чем он только думал.

— Хватит, — в сердцах сказал Джек. — Никаких больше операций.

— Почему? — в вышколенном голосе мальчишки сквозила обида. — Я же справился.

— Справился, — кивнул Джек. — Ты молодец. Но это не обсуждается.

Ребенок оглянулся на остальных, будто ожидая, что они вступятся. Но оставшийся за старшего Уильямс только сказал:

— Твой папка дело говорит. Зря мы тебя засветили.

Джей знакомо стиснул челюсти. Даже взгляд его сейчас был точь-в-точь взгляд Джека, когда тот ожидал похвалы от отца — и раз за разом обманывался.

— Иди в дом, — сказал Джек. Беспокойство в нем перебродило, осталась только усталость. Он вдруг сообразил, что мальчик не знает, куда идти. Он показал:

— Вон там. Майор тебя дожидается на кровати.

— Майор?

— Медведь. У него погоны...

Но Джей уже шагал прочь почти строевым шагом.

Джеку хватило краткого отчета об операции; и без того видно, что ребята валятся с ног. Когда он вернулся в домик, Джей лежал на кровати, не раздевшись, только скинув кроссовки. Лицом к стене. Правда, в руках он держал медведя, и Джека это неизвестно почему успокоило.

— Спишь?

Ответа не было, но дыхание у ребенка было слишком ровным.

— Злишься?

Молчание. Джек вздохнул, разделся наконец и улегся. Ребенка он трогать не стал: без обуви, и ладно. И заснул бы, наверное, если бы у Джея громко не заурчало в животе. Джек перевернулся на спину и постарался вспомнить, когда последний раз его кормил.

Ах ты...

— Джей, — спросил он громким шепотом. — Ты что, в последний раз ел вчера утром?

Мальчик молчал, но уже не притворялся спящим.

— Рядовой Бенджамин. Извольте отвечать командиру.

Это сработало, как он и ожидал.

— Так точно. Вчера утром.

— Почему же ты, — Джек вовремя прикусил язык. — Почему ты не сказал, что голоден?

— Вы мне дали денег, сэр. Я их не использовал. Это моя вина.

— Твои же… бабочки. Это были деньги на мороженое.

Он поднялся с кровати и, спотыкаясь на непривычных камнях, отправился будить Рейна. Тот выдал ему коробку с сухпайком, не преминув напомнить, что и пайки кончаются.

Джек распотрошил коробку, вернувшись в домик. Наученный горьким опытом, он не хотел давать Джею говядину — как бы мальчишку опять не стошнило. Его самого тошнило всякий раз. Остальное Джек высыпал на перевернутый ящик из-под снарядов. Воткнул соломинку в коробочку с соком. Открыл банку с пюре, достал нож и стал намазывать паштет на галеты.

— Ешь.

Ребенок, все еще молча, принялся за еду. Пюре улетело в один присест.

— Не так быстро, а то снова станет плохо. — Джек сунул ему галету. — В следующий раз, если я забуду тебя покормить, скажи об этом. Мне или Рейну, или... да кому угодно.

Ребенок кивнул и молча стал пережевывать галету. Джек глядел, как упрямо движутся его челюсти, охваченный чувством принадлежности. Ребенок был его, так, как никто не был в этой жизни. Даже Мишель — хотя в детстве они искренне считали себя единым целым, но стоило вырасти — и их связь прервалась. Из-за ее болезни, из-за его школы, из-за откровенного предпочтения, которое отдавал ей отец. А родители ему и вовсе никогда не принадлежали. Джо... были минуты и часы, когда Джек сжимал его в объятиях и думал — вот он, здесь, никуда от меня не денется, полностью, безоговорочно — мой.

Но и Джо нашел, как ускользнуть.

Но этот ребенок — почти он сам, только несчастнее; по сути, его продолжение...

Джек по себе знал: от отца так легко не избавиться.

— Я считаю, что ты отлично справился.

Ребенок на секунду замер, уставившись на него, а потом продолжил жевать.

— Но ты должен понять. Я буду плохим командиром, если стану отправлять на задание ребенка. У меня взрослых тут хватает, слава бабочкам.

У ребенка в глазах явно читалось: «Я их не хуже».

— И потом, я испугался.

— Почему?

Джек и сам не знал. Неделю назад он понятия не имел о том, что Джей существует.

— Как-то раз я тоже обиделся на отца, — сказал он вместо этого. — Мы тогда попались в ловушку с отрядом. Обвиняли меня, как командира группы, хотя я не был виноват... Сайлас перевел меня в столицу. Я дико злился тогда. Я думал, он считает, что я не справился, что не гожусь в бой... А сейчас думаю — может, он тоже за меня испугался?

Раньше он над таким предположением только посмеялся бы. Но после сегодняшней нервной ночи поневоле задумаешься.

Он вообще в последнее время стал чаще задумываться о детстве.

Джей хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого отчаянно, во весь рот зевнул.

— Так. Спать.

Ребенок не протестовал, когда Джек сунул ему в руки медведя и укрыл одеялом.

А раздеть на ночь опять забыл.

* * *

Строились поздно, перед самым обедом — так, чтобы у всех было время отоспаться. По приказу Джека те, кто мог скрыться в окрестных городках, покинули лагерь, и шеренга бойцов была вдвое короче обычной. И мрачнее. Те, кто накануне не участвовал в «спасательной миссии», всю ночь гоняли или разгружали машины. Рейн сделал кофе крепче, чем обычно; парни морщились, но пили, и на командира поглядывали с неприязнью. Но Джека несло на волне знакомой азартной злости, обычно заменявшей ему стимуляторы.

После построения он распределил бойцов по звеньям и надавал им нарядов — благо дел после переезда было по горло. И хорошо. Не будет времени задуматься над тем, что бойцов стало наполовину меньше. Джек знал — большинство из тех, кто разошлись, вернутся по первому зову. Но совершенно точно — не все.

Пообедали быстро; быстро же устроили собрание, где Джек объяснил парням, куда они едут и зачем. Распределили машины. Джек ехал с Ричардсоном. Внизу, у Лидии, они подберут Тейлора и пленного.

Хэнсон заступил ему дорогу.

— Стоит ли мне говорить, что я нахожу эту затею глупой, Ваше Высочество?

— Я это прекрасно знаю, советник. Но мне приходилось участвовать в затеях и поглупее.

— Мне напомнить, чем последняя для вас закончилась?

Джек вздохнул и неожиданно для себя положил руку Хэнсону на плечо. Тот смешался.

— Будьте осторожны, мой принц. Теперь вам есть, ради кого быть осторожным.

Тот, «ради кого», предстал перед Джеком, когда он уже шел к машине. Бледноватый, уставший, поцарапанный — но бодрый.

— Сэр. Можно мне с вами?

— Нет, — отрезал Джек. — Я думал, мы это уже обсудили.

— Вы же видели. Я могу приносить пользу. Могу провести отвлекающий маневр. Пожалуйста…

Остальные прислушивались с интересом. Как прежде слуги — к их с Сайласом перепалкам.

«Ты действительно хочешь обсуждать это прямо сейчас?»

Он взял Джея за плечо и отвел подальше, за каменную стену.

Повторять снова все то же самое у него не было времени. Он просто сказал:

— Ты вчера уже был на выезде. Сегодня отдыхаешь.

— Но я уже отдохнул, сэр! Я готов!

— Разве не командир решает, готов ты или нет?

Мальчишка потупился.

— Так точно.

— Упал-отжался пятнадцать раз. Не надо думать за командира.

Мальчишка с готовностью упал на землю и отжался по всей форме — даже не запыхавшись. Надо включать его в общие тренировки, чтобы не скучал…

— Работы для тебя и тут хватит. Будешь помогать звену Мэллори. Делай все, что он скажет. Ясно?

— Так точно...  
Капрал уже был за работой; они с группой расчищали место под новую тренировочную площадку.

— Вот вам пополнение, капрал.

— Отлично, — сказал тот, разгибаясь. — А то рук не хватает, как всегда.

— Пригляди за ним, — тихо попросил его Джек. — Он здесь ничего не знает. Не хочу, чтобы он потерялся или сломал ногу.

После вчерашнего это наверняка смотрелось лицемерно, но Мэллори с той же серьезностью сказал:

— Пригляжу.

— Думаю, ты его и накормить не забудешь…

Мальчишка прыснул, и Джек сам невольно заулыбался.

— Ладно. Веди себя хорошо. — Он уже привычно взъерошил Джею волосы. — А я гостинчик привезу из Лидии.

— Что?

— Кто знает. Может, новый препарат... неизвестный на гелвуйских рынках. — Джек оскалился. — А может — голову Гидры.

Бар «Самарра» был одним из множества послевоенных заведений, где болтались бывшие солдаты, которых мир оставил без дела. Здесь можно было с одинаковой вероятностью получить пиво, по морде и возможность подработать. А вот приезжих с юга, насколько знал Джек, тут прежде не водилось…

Стоял ранний вечер, и заведение было полупустое.

— Найди его, — велел Джек машинисту. — Скажи, что не довез груз из-за меня, и что я хотел бы с ним поговорить.

Машинист подчинился; через грязное окно бара Джек видел, как он перегибается через стойку и заводит разговор с человеком, разливающим пиво. Тот выслушал машиниста и вытер руки тряпкой; скоро дверь открылась, и человек подошел к машине.

Джек открыл дверь. Ветеранов войны за Объединение он всегда узнавал без труда — по усталому достоинству, с которым они держались. И седой человек с округлым лицом южанина явно был из них.

— Знаешь, кто я? — спросил Джек.

— Как не узнать. Вылитый отец.

Джек прикусил язык, чтобы не отреагировать. Вспомнил, что ребята говорили так о Джей-Би — «вылитый отец», — и резко успокоился. Хэнсон прав, нечего нарываться, дома его ждут.

— Позволь, я тебя угощу, и мы поговорим.

— Спасибо, за угощение я способен заплатить сам.

Но все-таки он вернулся с Джеком в бар, указал ему на столик в углу. Сел напротив, выставив в проход абсолютно прямую ногу - наверняка протез.

Пленного ребята усадили обратно в машину. Ричардсон вылез и на всякий случай стал прохаживаться мимо окон. Джек попросил виски со льдом.

Южанин — Гарри, так машинист его назвал, — хмыкнул:

— А может, тебе еще «Гран-Марнье» и поджечь? Пиво или кукурузная водка — все, что осталось. И то водку я по знакомству предлагаю. А не нравится — извольте в столицу.

— Водка так водка. Говорят, ты набираешь людей для «Нового порядка»?

— Кто говорит?

— Да вот хотя бы он. — Джек кивнул за окно.

— Я тут недавно. Помогаю хозяину бара. Кто бы что ни рассказывал…

— Им нужны люди, чтобы сопровождать груз на завод Уоллера. Те, кого они прежде наняли, не справляются. Мы их недавно... проверяли.

— И? — поднял брови Гарри.

— Мои ребята сидят голодные. Им нужна работа. А это дело как раз для нас. Если я правильно понимаю, в «Новом порядке» люди серьезные. Такие же, как мы. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня с кем-нибудь из них познакомил.

— А если я скажу «нет»?

— А почему — нет? — Джек поставил оба локтя на стол и посмотрел на южанина в упор.  
— Из-за отца? Сколько мне еще доказывать, что я не Сайлас? Здесь, я думаю, давно все это поняли.

Южанин хмыкнул:

— Ты все равно Бенджамин.

— Верно, — сказал Джек. — Тебе простительно этого не знать, ты приезжий. Но ты сейчас на земле Бенджамина. И если ты скажешь «нет», — Джек одарил Гарри «дворцовой» улыбкой, — я отправлю своих парней кормиться к тебе. Они голодные, я же сказал. А в этом баре они найдут, чем подкрепиться.

— Я только помогаю хозяину.

— Тогда, думаю, ты без труда объяснишь ему, что и как. — Джек сделал вид, будто хочет подняться. Южанин рукой сделал ему знак: сиди. Ушел за стойку, вытащил телефон и с кем-то быстро переговорил. До Джека долетело:

— Сидит у меня в баре... Тот самый Бенджамин... Да, знает…

В конце концов Гарри захлопнул телефон и сказал Джеку:

— Охота — жди.

Джек глотнул кукурузной водки. После двух лет, проведенных здесь, она перестала казаться ему гадостью.

— А ты знал Сайласа?

Южанин хмыкнул:

— Для человека, который так рьяно отрекается от отца, ты слишком им интересуешься.

— Я интересуюсь тобой.

— Я знал Сайласа. Я сражался за него. Мы все за него сражались, а он нас предал. Только потому, что мы не захотели стрелять по своим.

— И теперь ты с Гидрой? — Джек не знал, откуда взялось это разочарование. Ветеранов Объединения в Гильбоа было принято уважать, и сама мысль, что такой может работать на наркоконцерн, была неприятной. — Мне легче было бы представить тебя рядом с Шепардом…

— Где теперь этот Шепард? — Гарри стал полоскать в мойке стаканы и вытирать их. — В Гидре, по крайней мере, люди, которые смогут навести в Гильбоа порядок…

Отлично. Получается, что даже приезжий с юга в курсе насчет Гидры, а Джек — как тот обманутый муж — узнает последним.

И отец ведь наверняка не знает. Сайлас всегда отличался способностью не замечать то, что происходит под носом.

Джек постучал по стеклу, подзывая караулящего снаружи Ричардсона. Тот вошел и уселся на банкетку рядом, как и Джек, запустив руку в карман куртки. Неизвестно, кого именно южанин вызвал — может, и ГСБ. Машина Джека тихо снялась с площадки и отъехала.

Ждали долго. Успели выпить еще водки, а потом сидели и слушали по радио старый джаз. Пока наконец не подъехала машина — Джек бы не отказался иметь такую у себя в отряде. Внедорожники, прозванные в народе «недонамеры» — их производила та же фирма, что и знаменитые БТРы. Оттуда вышел человек в темном костюме, деловым шагом направился к бару — и через минуту уже сидел на банкетке напротив Джека и потягивал воду со льдом.

Кого-то он Джеку напоминал. Отчасти дядю: он выглядел, как делец, и в здешнюю атмосферу не вписывался. А еще лицо казалось знакомым, будто Джек видел его совсем недавно.

— А ведь когда вам в первый раз предложили сотрудничать, вы послали нас весьма далеко, ваше высочество, — упрекнул он мягко.

— Помилуйте, откуда мне было знать? Такие предложения я получаю регулярно. В основном от нищих гефских банд, которым надоело сидеть в лесу.

— Это наша вина, — кивнул человек в костюме. Да где же Джек его видел.

— Вот именно. Если бы вы сразу сказали мне о Гидре, ответ был бы другой.  
Человек видимо напрягся.

— Откуда вы знаете о Гидре?

Джек привольнее раскинулся на банкетке. Краем глаза увидел, как из внедорожника вышли покурить двое с автоматами.

— Как я говорил вашему коллеге, вы на земле Бенджамина. Странно было бы, если б я не знал. Более того, меня интересует ваша организация. Думаю, вы не сможете сказать, что я вам не нужен.

Не нужен — абсолютно, уж если даже давнего друга Иессея они упокоили. Но Джек надеялся, что они купятся на образ недалекого и обнаглевшего принца.

Или просто обрадуются, что дичь сама шагает в суп.

— Конечно же, Ваше высочество, мы не можем такого сказать. Но как именно вы хотели бы сотрудничать с нашей... организацией?

— Я готов обеспечить все услуги по перевозке и защите груза, каким бы они ни был. С завода и обратно в Аустерию... и дальше, если нужно. Но у меня есть условие.

— Какое же, Ваше высочество?

Джек его вспомнил. Узнал даже не лицо, а выражение, но был уверен, что на черно-белом снимке из статьи о перевороте в Токолого видел именно этого человека. Один из немногих белых в партии «Таоло э нша».

Улегшаяся было злость вспыхнула с новой силой. За банановую республику нас принимают…

— Я хочу познакомиться с вашим начальством. А главное — я хочу знать, что именно нам предстоит охранять. Мы не можем обеспечить вам безопасность, если не будем знать, кто именно за вами охотится. Ну и потом, есть ведь элементарная вежливость. Может быть, отец и объявил цену за мою голову. Но на этой территории король — я, а не он. Вы, должно быть, слышали о том, что случилось с господином Иессеем. Прискорбно. Но закономерно.

— Ваше Высочество, вам не стоит беспокоиться. Я понимаю, с кем имею дело.

— Боюсь, что не до конца понимаете. Мне пришлось здесь долго обживаться. Потребовалось много уступок... и мне повезло, что у меня еще остались кое-где друзья. И друзьям тоже интересно, что за поезд вдруг стал курсировать по территории. — Джек добавил, почти наугад: — И что за дела с пропавшими детьми. Разумеется, я соблюдаю коммерческую тайну... в случае коммерческих отношений. Но я не собираюсь это делать в ущерб моей безопасности — если меня об этом даже не просили.

— Конечно, мы можем все это обсудить.

— Сейчас, — сказал Джек, наклоняясь к нему.

— Простите?

— Мы обсудим это сейчас. И вы устроите мне экскурсию на завод Уоллера. Вам не кажется, что я давно ее заслужил?

Человек посмотрел на него долгим взглядом; вынул телефон и что-то быстро набрал.

— Конечно, — сказал он наконец. — Если вам угодно.

Этой фразы Джек и ждал. По спине пробежал холодок.

— Мне вполне угодно. Заодно и обсудим детали совместной работы. — Он снова улыбнулся — так, как нравилось когда-то дяде. — Мы поедем с товарищем. Это ведь не составит проблемы?

— Ровно никакой, — сказал человек в костюме. Он повернулся к бармену.

— И вы, Гарри, прокатитесь с нами. — Это тоже прозвучало очень мягко.

В «недонамере» Джека и Ричардсона усадили на заднее сиденье, а по краям втиснулись автоматчики.

— Необходимая предосторожность, я прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество.

Джек только кивнул. Ричардсон прижимался к нему плечом — напряженный и спокойный. Если их план не сработает, вечер они оба закончат... закатанными в бетон.  
Чтобы не думать об этом, Джек глядел в затылок южанину. Тот чем-то смахивал на Хэнсона — и Джек вдруг почувствовал, что скучает по советнику. По лагерю. По Джею. Прежде он испытывал такую острую тоску по семье, когда отправлялся в опасную миссию.

По крайней мере, их решили отвезти на завод, а не в лес. Сперва Джеку показалось, что они направляются к проходной — вернее, туда, где она раньше находилась. Но «недонамер» вильнул и поехал вдоль стены, огородившей развалины — к пролому и мимо того самого обжитого бомжами проектного цеха. Уже темнело; проезжая, в комнатах с ободранной штукатуркой Джек заметил огоньки. Вряд там до сих пор живут бомжи — но со стороны должно казаться именно так.

Теперь они уже ехали по самой территории завода. Под колесами у внедорожника хрустело. Джек припоминал распечатанный план — по нему выходило, что везут их к административному корпусу. Однако «недонамер» миновал вмятый в землю главный цех, привычно нырнул под груду обломков и остановился перед уцелевшим ангаром.

— Я полагаю, оружие вам лучше оставить в машине, Ваше Высочество. Мы ведь должны доверять друг другу.

Джек отстегнул пистолет и отдал одному из автоматчиков. То же сделал и Ричардсон, глядя прямо перед собой. Вылезая из внедорожника, Джек потянулся поправить воротник — и незаметно отцепил и смахнул на землю чип-следилку. Не зря: автоматчики их обыскали без всяких церемоний.

Теперь дело за его людьми.

Ангар выглядел чистым и ухоженным, будто чудом они перенеслись назад во времени, когда все было цело. У стены стояла грузовая дрезина и дремал еще один «недонамер». На безупречно чистом полу поблескивали рельсы.

Верно — груз из депо надо как-то перевозить.

В углу на ящиках сидели дюжие молодцы в неизвестной Джеку темной форме. Они играли в карты, но, увидев гостей, повскакали. Зашедший последним человек в костюме что-то нажал, и дверь ангара медленно, с бряцаньем опустилась.

— Прошу вас. — Человек в костюме указал им на освободившиеся ящики и низкий столик, с которого человек в форме быстро собрал карты.

— Мы будем беседовать в ангаре? — Голос отдался громким эхом.

— Подождите, Ваше Высочество. Не все сразу.

Охранники отошли к стене. У одного из них Джек успел заметить нарукавную эмблему: переплетенные буквы «НП», а под ними — такой же спрут, как был на татуировке покойного немца.

Heil Hydra…

— Так что же вы, мой принц, знаете о Гидре? — спросил «костюм», так ласково, что Джек сразу понял: они с Ричардсоном — не жильцы. Надо тянуть время.

— В основном я знаю то, что рассказал нам ваш немецкий друг. Не то, чтобы он был особо разговорчив…

Тот кивнул, будто этого и ожидал.

— «Новый порядок»... Обычно такие общества процветают именно во время беспорядков. И с выгодой умеют ими пользоваться…

— Цели Гидры гораздо шире, — сказал человек с некоторой обидой — будто Джек и в самом деле задел его за живое.

— Тем более.

В просторном ангаре ему было трудно дышать, но Джек не собирался этого показывать.

— Вы отлично храните секрет производства. Но кое-что все равно просачивается. И это меня беспокоит. Отчасти потому я и хотел вас видеть. Вы ведь понимаете: если рванет, накроет нас всех.

— И что же — просачивается?

Джек с нарочитой брезгливостью огляделся.

— Мы действительно будем заседать здесь? Я полагал, нам будет удобнее. Вы даже не предложили мне выпить. А у Гарри одна кукурузная водка…

Гарри отвели подальше ребята в форме и занимали разговором. Южанин периодически поглядывал на Джека. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Действительно, — сказал «костюм». — Где мои манеры…

Он отошел к машине и вернулся с бутылкой первоклассного виски; Джек не пил такого с дворцовых времен. «Неплохо живет Гидра...»

— Дети, — сказал он. — Полагаю, вы используете их как подопытных для препаратов.

— И что плохого в том, чтобы приютить беспризорника, который просит еду на улице? Наша организация всегда трепетно относилась к детям войны.

«Дети войны». Он опять вспомнил Джея. Его необычное послушание, странную манеру изъясняться, шрамы на спине.

Позже. Об этом он подумает позже.

— Мы даем этим детям шанс, которого у них никогда не было. Шанс изменить мир.

-Ничего плохого, — светски сказал Джек. — Кроме того, что пропажу рано или поздно замечают, и начинаются неудобные вопросы. А задавать их будут в первую очередь мне…

Он исподтишка прислушивался к шуму за дверью. Показалось, что он слышит возбужденные голоса.

— Насколько я понимаю, изменить мир — это цель вашей организации. Достаточно амбициозная, должен признать. Никто из нас не мыслит так широко. Чего именно вы хотите добиться?

— Я понимаю, что наши цели трудно объять... — Джек глотнул. Решительно, такие разговоры невозможно вести на трезвую голову. — Мы боремся за миропорядок, так же, как и…

Грохнуло. Хорошо, ощутимо. Дверь ангара загудела.

— А, — сказал «костюм». — Вот и остальные гости пожаловали.

Охранники единым, отработанным до механистичности жестом шагнули к ним с Ричардсоном, и Джек с удивлением обнаружил, что к виску у него приставлен ствол.

Отлично.

— Вы же не думали, в самом деле, Ваше Высочество, — на сей раз титул он произнес с откровенной издевкой, — что мы не ожидали вашего подкрепления? Боюсь, сотрудничества у нас не выйдет. Оно должно быть основано на взаимном доверии, а это что? К тому же, мне поручено передать вам привет от дяди…

— Ну разумеется, мой дядя. — Теперь Джек уже не скрывал, что прислушивается к звукам драки снаружи. Но черт знает, что у них была за изоляция на обычной гаражной двери: ни черта не получалось разобрать. — Я должен был знать, он никогда не пропускает вечеринки…

Джек взглянул на Ричардсона: охранник держал его за шиворот, прижимая лицом к низкому столу, а к затылку приставив ствол. Гарри два человека в форме прижали к стене, и между лопаток ему упирался автомат. Вряд ли он такого ожидал.

— Мои люди ничего не знают, — быстро сказал Джек. «Костюм» пожал плечами:

— А если бы и знали, вряд ли их будут слушать.

Джек беспомощно сидел, ощущая у виска тяжелый холод металла и вслушиваясь в приглушенные выстрелы и крики снаружи. «Костюм» приблизился к небольшому пульту у двери, где была камера. Несколько мгновений он с удовлетворением обозревал двор. Зазвенело; человек достал из нагрудного кармана тонкий, дорогой даже на вид телефон.

— Да... Да. Конечно, тех, кто останется. Нет, я сам вызову. Спасибо.

Сказал с успевшей осточертеть мягкой ухмылочкой:

— В детстве я зарабатывал тем, что продавал связки раков в рыбный магазин. Теперь попробую сдать связку террористов. Не думаю, что они так уж отличаются.

А вот теперь, понял Джек — лес и покрышки. Из ребят будут выбивать, куда подевался командир, а что они видели на заводе, никого не заинтересует. Тем более, что они ничего и не видели, кроме развалин завода и закрытого ангара…

— У дяди против меня зуб, но вы-то разумный человек. Неужели мы не договоримся?

«Костюм» не успел ответить: внезапно с другой стороны ангара замигала лампочка и что-то предупреждающе загудело.

— Это еще что? — развернулся «костюм».

— Так доставка же, шеф, — равнодушно сказал один из парней в форме.

— Какая доставка, я же просил, что за бардак…

Дверь с той стороны начала медленно подниматься. В следующую секунду Ричардсон, просидевший все это время недвижным немым манекеном, резко вскочил, ударив охранника головой в лицо. Тот, кто держал на мушке Джека, выстрелил в сержанта, но Джек ухватил его за руку и рванул на себя, падая с ящика и увлекая охранника за собой.

Протрещала автоматная очередь, Ричардсон ткнулся носом в пол рядом с Джеком, а потом снова грохнуло. На сей раз — куда громче, у Джека на секунду заложило уши. А потом из облака дома полились выстрелы. Джек подтянул Ричардсона за ящики, укрывая от пуль. Сам дополз до скошенного очередью автоматчика, забрал оружие и, укрывшись за столиком, стал стрелять по людям в форме..

Впрочем, ребята справились бы и без него; перестрелка довольно быстро закончилась, и в наступившей ошеломленной тишине чрезвычайно довольный собой Хантер спрыгнул с въехавшей в ангар дрезины. Сдернул с лица платок.

— Чертовы любители вестернов, — прохрипел Джек, поднимаясь на ноги, и закашлялся. Осколком гранаты ему пропороло штанину на бедре. Пикантно, но не страшно.

— Так и знал, что вам понадобится храбрая кавалерия, сэр!

— Пижоны, — Джек помог Ричардсону сесть. Тот страшно кашлял и держал руку на весу; по всей его куртке рядом — будто отделкой — шли четкие дырки от пуль.

— Что?

— Броник, — сказал, прокашлявшись, сержант. — Руку вот только задело…

С противоположной стороны ангар уходил в туннель, куда и вели рельсы. Люк, который тоже был среди «кавалеристов», подтащил незнакомого человека к пульту и велел закрывать.

Человек был сильно избит, и подчинился без пререканий.

— Тейлор, — сказал Джек. — Надо помочь Тейлору, они с той стороны.

— Сейчас. Мы займемся, командир. 

 

Джек обвел поле боя взглядом. Охрану в основном перестреляли. Только двое остались в живых. Один стонал, занятый собственной болью, но другой попытался доползти до убитого приятеля и завладеть оружием. Джек, увидев это, оттащил его в угол и связал руки.

— Проводишь нас дальше — получишь помощь.

Парень медленно покачал головой. Похожий взгляд Джек уже видел у гефских солдат, которых можно было бить до кровавого месива — и ничего не получить. Может статься, и этот — гефец.

Уж точно — солдат. С кадрами у Гидры все в порядке…

Им повезло. Человек в костюмчике — надо бы уже спросить имя, — тоже оказался жив. Он загнанно дышал, когда Джек нагнулся к нему и распахнул полы пиджака, проверяя оружие. Пистолет у него стоил явно не дешевле телефона. Пригодится…

Парню, можно сказать, повезло. Попало в предплечье — рана сквозная, только крови много. Человеку непривычному недолго и испугаться.

— Так как насчет экскурсии? — Джек прижал ему рану ладонями, боясь, что и этот скажет «Хайль Гидра» и пошлет его к черту. Но «костюм», загнанно дыша, выговорил:

— Лифт. Грузовой лифт. Пульт... там.

Еще какое-то время они потеряли, оказывая помощь раненым и переодеваясь в черную форму Гидры.

— Как вы умудрились найти эту дрезину?

— Так этот пленный, идиот. Вылез и вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и затаиться, потопал прямиком в Нофу, к своему контакту. Мы этот контакт и взяли. Пришлось, конечно, его поубеждать, но видите — убедили…

— Если я скажу, что это был мой план «Б», кто-нибудь поверит?

— Думаю, командир, — сказал Люк, — будет лучше, если просто никто не станет говорить о планах.

Наконец все переоделись, Ричардсону подвязали раненую руку, Гарри кое-как остановили кровь. Люк снова подтащил избитого типа к пульту, и через минуту пол разверзся, выпустив наружу большой грузовой лифт. Джек втащил туда «костюмчика» за шиворот. Кровотечение ему остановили, но парень все равно был бледноват.

Лифт опускался довольно долго и наконец остановился. Они вылезли по одному и оказались в длинном коридоре, промозглом и пахнущем землей и невысохшей штукатуркой. И лекарствами. Если Джек хоть что-то соображал, это был туннель, соединяющий ангар со зданием администрации.

— Что ж, господа, — сказал он. — Добро пожаловать в Гидру.

Агент

Сбежать из лагеря оказалось просто. Он сказал Мэллори и остальным, что отойдет в туалет. Те спросили, не надо ли его проводить — оказалось, в шутку. Он пошел вроде бы в кусты, а потом, пробираясь среди деревьев, обошел часовых и выбрался к крутому, неудобному спуску. Ободрал ладони. Ничего, к вечеру заживут.

«Голову Гидры» — сказал Бенджамин, а ведь он не должен знать о Гидре. Это его, Агента упущение. Если бы он выполнил задание раньше...

Но он хотел знать — что на заводе. Будь здесь куратор, он сказал бы, что любопытство Агенту по штату не положено. И конечно, надо было догадаться, что Бенджамин его с собой не возьмет.

И ведь не взял — не оттого, что заподозрил. А оттого, что вообще не считает его за солдата.

Агенту бы радоваться — это значит, что прикрытие надежное, и легенду он рассказал, как надо. Ему и не нужно, чтобы думали о нем, как о солдате. Но он все равно испытывал эмоцию. Обиду — вот как это называлось. Он ведь помог отряду, а Бенджамин все равно принимал его... непонятно за кого. За гражданского.

На самом деле Агент и сам не знал, отчего решил помочь. Чтобы лучше внедриться — но ведь он и так уже часть отряда. Он понятия не имел, что будет писать в дневнике, когда вернется. Не может же он написать, что выполнять задания Бенджамина ему понравилось больше, чем задания Гидры. Не Агенту судить о миссиях...

Спуск заканчивался на широком, покрытом леском утесе. С этого утеса уже легко было выбраться на трассу. Только вот Бенджамин с группой давно уехали, а других машин здесь не будет — иначе не выбрали бы это место для лагеря. Агент вздохнул и припустил бегом. В конце концов, дорога шла под гору. Но даже со своей лучшей скоростью он не скоро окажется внизу...

Повезло. Где-то через два часа Агент добежал до дорожной развилки — здесь уже довольно часто проезжали машины. Легенду для попутки он придумал себе сам, и про себя тихо ей гордился.

— Я к другу ездил, в Салху. Думал, хватит денег на обратный билет, а у них там тир... Мы все в тире просадили. А скоро стемнеет, мне от мамы влетит. Она после войны всегда боится, если меня долго нет...

Шофер — пожилой гражданский — не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, только сказал себе под нос: «А я бы на месте твоей мамы взял хворостину...» Но потом будто и забыл об Агенте, и вспомнил, лишь приехав в Лидию. Так что Агент отдыхал на заднем сиденье и рассматривал пейзаж по дороге — сосны, эвкалипты, развалины и — заплатами на развалинах — новые белые дома или обжитые строительные вагончики.

Оказавшись в городе, завод он нашел без труда. Сперва подсказали местные, а потом уже он сам издалека увидел широкий забор. Он зашагал к забору и оказался на пустыре. Вспомнил Двенадцатого: не настоящего, а того, с кем прятался в прилавке на рынке. Тот говорил, что на пустыре они играют в футбол. Но тут никто не играл, только тихо колыхалась под солнцем сладко пахнущая трава. Если присмотреться, через траву, захватившую разбитый асфальт, еще проглядывала разметка полос. Наверное, здесь раньше был аэродром...

Он не удержался; вошел в траву, изо всех сил вдыхая сладкий, теплый запах. И чуть не проморгал двух человек в знакомой форме, которые шли через поле.

Он присел, чтобы его не увидели — и сам удивился такой реакции. Форму он узнал мгновенно: почти в такой дома ходили охранники. Можно было подойти к ним и сказать, что он тоже из Гидры — и его бы пропустили.

А еще — можно было предупредить их о Бенджамине.

Ничего из этого Агент делать не стал. Даже если это Гидра — не факт, что ему можно здесь находиться. Неизвестно, что скажет куратор. Поэтому он тихонько прошел за двумя охранниками через пролом в стене на территорию завода. Она была огромная, вся полная почерневшего мусора. Пахло тут неприятно. Как будто горело совсем недавно, а не несколько лет назад.

Он проследил за охранниками — они остановились покурить у стены уцелевшего здания. Стекла там были выбиты, и внутри виднелись заваленные таким же мусором железные столы. Неподалеку от здания стоял флюзеляж самолета — за ним Агент и укрылся. От солнца металл нагрелся, и к нему было приятно прижиматься. Агенту пришло в голову — раз флюзеляж здесь, значит, самолет никогда не вывозили с завода. Он так и не полетел — бомбить начали раньше. Это как если бы Агента сделали, а поучаствовать в операциях не дали. Завершили бы раньше.

Как всех остальных.

— ... еще пять минут. Не буду я там сидеть, и так стены давят.

— Твое дело. Схлопочешь штраф...

— Да пошло бы оно. Там штукатурка не просохла, дышать нечем... И дети эти. Что они там с ними делают.

— Слушай. Тебе платят, и ладно. А дети эти — что были, что нет.

— Да знаю я. А все равно нехорошо. Подам прошение, может переведут.

— Куда? В Афганистан? Не навоевался?

— Да хоть бы и в Афганистан...

Он докурил, и оба скрылись в здании. Агент выскочил из-за флюзеляжа и тоже нырнул в пустой дверной проем. Дверь куда-то делась. Пошел на удалявшиеся голоса и услышал шаги по лестнице.

Лестница тут и в самом деле была. Целая, хоть и замусоренная. И голоса теперь доносились снизу. Агент подумал, оглянулся и начал спускаться. Непонятно было, где Бенджамин. Может быть, уже внизу.

Лестница упиралась в дверь, по виду — совершенно заброшенную. На двери висел проржавевший замок. Но голоса теперь шли из-за двери, так что Агент толкнул ее посильнее — она оказалась открытой и вела в длинный коридор. Там в самом деле пахло штукатуркой — как в лаборатории, когда у них белили. Агент тихонько пошел вперед — и сообразил, что оказался в ловушке, только услышав за спиной шаги. Обернулся — за спиной стоял еще один человек в форме Гидры.

— Твою ж... — сказал он. — Как только вы сбегаете, а? Ну стой, стой. Пошли обратно.

Агент не стал сопротивляться, когда охранник не слишком мягко взял его за плечо. Понимал, что один он вряд ли найдет вход, а если и найдет — кода-то не знает. 

— Ну вот и молодец, — охранник, кажется, удивился, когда Агент послушно зашагал с ним рядом. — Потерялся, да?

— Да, сэр.

— Сейчас я тебя обратно отведу. Не теряйся больше. А то от доктора попадет.

И тут — доктора...

Они долго спускались и петляли по коридорам. Тут было почти как дома. В конце концов они сели в лифт; охранник набрал код — даже не озаботившись заслонить кнопки от Агента.

На этаже, куда они приехали, свет был слепяще-желтый, так что охранник поморщился. Здесь были люди, слышались голоса, откуда-то знакомо пищали датчики. Медблок...

Даже халаты у медсестер были привычно серые и голубые. В голубых ходили квалифицированные сестры. Но его сдали на руки девушке в сером:

— У вас пациент потерялся.

— Г-господи! Где ты его нашел?

— Там, наверху, в коридоре.

— Что ты делал в коридоре? — напустилась на него медсестра.

— Я играл, — сказал Агент. — Играл и потерялся.

— А в какой ты был палате?

— Да там их осталось-то, — сказал охранник. Сестра на него шикнула. Крепко взяла Агента за руку, завела его в одну из маленьких палат за белой дверью и заперла.

Надо же. Сначала он скучал по лаборатории, по этим пищащим датчикам, по цветам, которые все что-то значат.

Но сейчас, когда до Агента дошло, что скоро ему возвращаться — он испытал только безнадежную тоску. Как будто ему предстояла коррекция.

— Эй, — позвали его. Агент обернулся и увидел, что в палате не один. На кровати лежал бледный тощий мальчишка. Его зачем-то пристегнули наручниками. — Эй! Я тебя помню!

Агент подошел поближе. Это был тот самый гражданский с рынка. Похожий на Двенадцатого. Только сейчас он выглядел совсем плохо, под глазами были черные круги, как у медведя на иллюстрации в «Маугли».

— Помоги, — сказал он тихо. — Они тебя тоже поймали?

— Я сам пришел, — сказал Агент.

— Ну и дурак, — у Двенадцатого был очень слабый голос. — Они тут... они колют какую-то штуку. Чтобы ты забыл и слушался. Только никто не слушается. Эта штука всех убивает. Помоги?

— Какая штука?

Двенадцатый был пристегнут надежно. Агента учили, как избавляться от таких наручников, но сейчас у него ничего не было под рукой, даже булавки. Только утащенный у Пита нож — и пистолет.

Ему бы вообще не полагалось помогать объекту. Вмешиваться в работу Гидры. Прежде он и думать бы об этом не стал. Но теперь...

«Мы с тобой одной крови — ты и я».

— Мне страшно, — сказал мальчишка.

— Подожди, сейчас.... — Агент быстро осмотрел палату, но тут тоже ничего подходящего не было. Он вытащил нож. — Чего ты боишься?

— Я... — Двенадцатый вдруг раскрыл рот и стал сильно трястись, так, что все его тело изгибалось, подскакивало и билось о железную койку. Агент попытался удержать его за плечи — бесполезно. Датчики громко запищали, и за дверью палаты послышались шаги. Агент поискал выход, почти без всякой надежды глянул на потолок — оказалось, что вентиляционная шахта открыта.

Он глянул еще раз на Двенадцатого — того все так же трясло. Щелкнул замок. «Прости», — он подпрыгнул, ухватился за тонкие стенки вентиляционного хода и, извиваясь, пролез в него. Здесь было уже, чем дома. Но слышно так же хорошо. Агент дышал тихо-тихо и видел через решетку, как Двенадцатый перестал трястись; он застыл, открыв рот и остановившимися глазами уставившись вверх — прямо на Агента.

Теперь стало понятно, чего он боялся.

Смерти.

Прибежали сестры — в голубых и серых халатах. Они суетились вокруг койки, но безуспешно; в конце концов одну из них отправили за доктором.

— Время смерти — семнадцать двадцать одна... Что вы вводили?

Квалифицированная сестра сказала:

— Мы могли бы вводить, что угодно. Вы же знаете, что действие и ативана, и адреналина ваше… средство нейтрализует. 

— Все я знаю... Надо менять формулу, а эти зазнавшиеся идио... простите, доктор Лист.

— Ничего, здравая критика еще никому не мешала, коллега...

Вошедшего Агент узнал — по голосу. В последний раз он так его и слышал, из вентиляции. Тот самый гость доктора Вернера...

— Ладно, если желаете критики — во-первых, надо менять формулу, объекты мрут, как мухи. Во-вторых, надо менять объекты. Что мы используем? Детей неизвестно откуда, неизвестно с какими болезнями, которые, естественно, активизируются во время эксперимента... Я уже молчу о том, что скоро все окрестные рынки и вокзалы опустеют — куда мы пойдем за материалом? Вы видите, какой расход?

\- Не беспокойтесь так. Это Гильбоа. Здесь война не кончается, а кончится — начнется новая, даже без нашего участия. Эта их... бабочка-монарх.. и так прекрасно справляется.

— И все-таки. Брать беспризорников с улицы...

— Вы как будто не понимаете цель эксперимента. Именно что беспризорников, с забитой мусором головой и повышенной сопротивляемостью. Если из такого мы сможем сделать идеального солдата Гидры, значит, проект удался... Или вы желаете, как наш уважаемый Вернер — самостоятельно выращивать каждого солдата из ничего? Титькой его кормить, простите? Вернер, конечно, молодец, но он неисправимый мечтатель...

— А, ладно. Может, я стар и не понимаю этих ваших нововведений. Всегда удивлялся, чем доброе старое кресло вам не пришлось. На Зимнем солдате, насколько я знаю, оно прекрасно работало... А эта наша формула ему была бы как мертвому припарка.

— Для сороковых — прекрасно, нет слов. Но вообще-то это все равно, что бить из пушки по воробьям. Точнее — из пушки по человеческому мозгу. Не говоря уже о тех концертах, которые Солдат закатывал, когда долго оставался без обнуления. В последний раз он просто отправился искать своего дружка из Бруклина... еле поймали. Напомните мне рассказать вам эту историю, когда пойдем ужинать. Ну и потом — не забывайте о рентабельности. Мне как-то рассказали, сколько стоит одно такое кресло. Я долго после этого заикался. Будете вы его вскрывать?

— Зачем? Для отчетности? Я и так прекрасно знаю причину. Думаете, он у меня первый такой? Практически у всей партии такая же реакция. Другое дело, как избежать судорог...

Голоса удалялись. Агент еще слышал, как доктор попросил сестру «подготовить тело к утилизации».

Еще один завершенный проект.

Агент пытался осознать то, что услышал. «Сделать идеального солдата Гидры». Но ведь это он — идеальный агент Гидры. Его для этого растили. Получается, для этого не обязательно быть клоном Зимнего Солдата?

И сам Солдат не был таким уж идеальным? И не был верен Гидре?

Выходит, Двенадцатый — тот Двенадцатый, тогда — говорил правду?

А что же говорил куратор ему самому? И куратор, и доктора, и остальные?

Врали? Но ведь Гидра никогда не врет...

Он лежал так, вдыхая пыль и пытаясь хоть что-то понять. Гонг к ужину — почти как в лаборатории — привел его в себя. Если бы только добраться до кабинета доктора... Вот только тут — не лагерь Бенджамина, тут наверняка все запаролено.

Агент тихо сам себе удивился. Он уже рассуждал не как боец Гидры, а наоборот...

Он еще раз взглянул вниз, на Двенадцатого. Примерился, как спрыгнуть, чтобы не задеть тело — и тут дверь опять открылась, и вошел охранник.

— Командир, — позвал он знакомым голосом. — Тут еще ребенок...

Он подошел к койке, потряс Двенадцатого за плечо. Выругался.

— Ах ты... Да что это за концлагерь?

Вошел еще один человек в форме Гидры — но даже сверху Агент без труда узнал в нем Бенджамина. Под локоть он вел человека в костюме.

— Так, — сказал он, и по голосу было слышно, что он ужасно злится. — Отличные у вас результаты экспериментов. Куда дальше?

— Я уже привел вас в лабораторию. Не понимаю, чего вам еще нужно. Вы не видите, что я ранен?

— Правильно. Тебе нужна медицинская помощь. А мне нужно посмотреть, что хранится у вас в компьютерах. Только не говори, что ваши милые доктора не ведут истории болезни. Или что ты не знаешь паролей, — Бенджамин говорил нервно и быстро — как будто был под лекарствами или стимуляторами. — Я могу окончательно расстроиться.

— Да откуда же мне знать пароли!

— Хорошо. Тогда найди нам кого-нибудь, кто знает. Они сейчас на ужине? Очень кстати...

Перед тем, как выйти из палаты, Хантер — Агент узнал его, несмотря на форму, — осторожно закрыл Двенадцатому лицо простыней.

Дверь они не закрыли. Агент осторожно спрыгнул, в последний раз поглядел на носилки и выглянул из палаты. Коридор опустел, все ушли на ужин. Оставалось только несколько фигур в черной форме — Агент был уверен, что это свои.

«Свои»? Когда это объект и его отряд успели стать для тебя своими?

Бенджамин был уже в конце коридора, человек в костюме уже почти висел на нем. Агент дождался, когда один из «лже-охранников» повернется спиной, проскользнул за ним и, прижимаясь к стене, неслышно последовал за Бенджамином.

Следовало бы поднять тревогу. Базу Гидры сейчас пытались захватить, и ему, как Агенту, надо было доложить об этом.

Сейчас; вот только посмотрит, что Бенджамин собирается делать.

Тот подтащил человека в костюме к одной из дверей и с силой приложил его ладонь к панели. Агент знал такие: они считывают отпечатки пальцев. Так просто не войдешь. Может быть, там компьютеры.

Дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, Бенджамин и двое его людей ввалились внутрь. Теперь Агент уже жалел, что спрыгнул: сверху у него был бы лучший обзор, а шахта вентиляции наверняка вела туда. Хорошо, что у самой двери стояла каталка: он подбежал и нырнул вниз. Потянул на себя простынь, и из-под простыни осторожно заглянул внутрь. На него никто не обратил внимания. Бенджамин держал за шиворот пожилого толстого человека в белом халате.

— Пароль. От компьютеров. Быстро.

— Почему... — у толстого зуб на зуб не попадал, — почему они послали тебя? Я же... я же верен Гидре...

— О чем он, сэр? — спросил Хантер.

— Понятия не имею!

А вот Агент имел, и сейчас тихо давился от беззвучного хохота. Этот толстый принял Бенджамина за Солдата! Неудивительно: сейчас, одетый в камуфляж и грозный, Бенджамин и впрямь был очень на него похож. Про Солдата знали немногие, даже в лаборатории Агента — но кто знал, всегда говорили о нем со страхом. И этот — испугался!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — от страха тот превратился в трясущееся желе. — Вот... Сейчас... я вам скажу код от моего ящика, хорошо? А в ящике флэшка со всеми паролями... Но я вас уверяю, я от всего сердца служил Гидре, я не знаю, что могло... что могло привлечь внимание, я никогда...

— Хантер, мне нужны все документы, что ты вытянешь.

— Вряд ли получится скопировать, сэр. Тут наверняка все защищено...

— Тогда фотографируй. Еще раз — мне нужна вся информация.

— Так точно, сэр! А с этим что?

— Отведи в туалет, он сейчас описается со страха... Уильямс, давай дальше по коридору. Проверяем кабинеты, осторожно, без шума. Медикаменты, оружие — что видим, то берем. Лекарства особенно, Тейлору понадобится...

Он заговорил по рации.

— Ричардсон, что у тебя? Хорошо, понял тебя, направляйтесь к столовой, только тихо.

Лже-охранников в коридоре стало больше. Одного из людей в форме он никогда не видел, тот шел, странно постукивая одной ногой по полу. Агент догадался, что это протез — почти как у Зимнего солдата, только не рука, а нога.

Из-под каталки он услышал:

— Эй, ребята, а что это вас тут так много? А что с ужином?

— С ужином ничего, — голос Уильямса. — А вот после ужина тревогу обещали, по всей форме. Всех в коридорах собирают.

— А почему ничего не объявили?

— Так говорю же, позже объявят. Мы уже, считай, поели. Идите, может, у вас минут десять будет, только живее.

С каталки свешивалась простыня, прикрывая Агента. Он вытер ей зачесавшийся нос и вспомнил, что Бенджамин не знает про протокол. Агенту и самому не полагалось знать, но куратор как-то рассказал — потому что был в подпитии, а Агент, как всегда, молчал и притворялся, что его тут вовсе нет.

— Если кто-то чужой попытается войти в лабораторию, работники обязаны активировать протокол уничтожения. А тогда надо съебываться очень быстро. Потому что протокол рассчитан как раз на то, что съебаться успеют те, кому нужно. А остальные взлетят на воздух. Считается, что будет сигнал, но я тебе честно скажу: не предусмотрело наше начальство никакого сигнала. Кому надо, тех известят. А начальству секретность важнее. Была база Гидры, нет базы Гидры. Поди что докажи...

Агент сам успевал добежать до лифта и «съебаться». Код он помнил. И так получится, что задание он выполнил. Может, и не сам — но Бенджамина-то убьет. И остальных вместе с ним.

И Хантера, который рассказывал ему про «Секту чистых тарелок» и призрака наместника Гедеона. И Уильямса, который вырезал ему лошадку. И Люка, который оберегал его от Пита и не давал подходить к пленным. И...

Агент выпрыгнул из-под каталки и юркнул в открытую дверь. И вовремя. Бенджамин стоял за спиной у Хантера, глядя в компьютер; у двери в незаметную подсобку сидел человек в костюме и целился Бенджамину в спину.

Выхватывая свой пистолет, Агент заорал:

— Джек! Сзади!

Но прежде, чем Бенджамин успел отреагировать, тот, в костюме, направил револьвер в сторону Агента и выстрелил. Агент уклонился, но плечо обожгло болью. Пистолетик вылетел и проскользил по полу, вылетев в коридор. Человека в костюме подбросило: это Бенджамин выстрелил в него в упор.

Агент уцепился за какой-то ящик, чтоб не упасть. По руке как будто ударили со всей силы, и двигаться она не могла. Бенджамин кинулся к нему, подхватил — хотя Агент уже опомнился и прекрасно стоял на ногах.

— Господи, Джей! Ты что здесь делаешь? Как ты сюда попал? Больно?

Ни один из вопросов не относился к делу. А еще командир...

— Сэр, — Джей еще никогда не видел Бенджамина таким бледным. — Протокол уничтожения. Надо уходить. Если на... на базу Гидры нападают, активируется протокол. Сигнала нет. Из-за секретности. Лифт налево, я знаю код. Быстрее!

Бенджамин секунду просто смотрел на него, будто желал спросить — откуда Агент это знает. Потом упрямо сдвинул губы, на что-то решаясь. Вытащил рацию.

— Планы меняются. Немедленная эвакуация. Все к лифтам, наружу, быстро. Как поняли?

Агента он опять подхватил на руки. Наверное, будь Агент по-настоящему ему сыном, так бы всю жизнь на нем и проездил.

— Хантер, все, идем!

У выхода из зала путь им преградили два охранника. Уже настоящих. Бенджамин крутнулся, закрывая от них Агента.

— Спокойно, — сказал один. — Опусти ребенка на пол. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы в него попали. И ты, там, давай без глупостей!

Бенджамин подчинился. Хантер у компьютеров замер в нерешительности.

— Джей, — очень ровно сказал Бенджамин. — Уходи.

— Стволы на землю, оба! — велел один из охранников. А другой — тот, что привел сюда Агента — наставил теперь на него автомат.

— Стой, малыш. Стой тихонько.

— На землю, сказал. Медленно!

Охранник вдруг поперхнулся, с размаху сел на землю. Второй взглянул на него — и получил пулю в лоб, на сей раз от Хантера — тот так и не успел положить оружие.

В коридоре стоял седой человек — тот, с протезом — и держал в руках «игрушку» Агента.

— Уводи ребенка, — сказал он Джеку. — Давай. И ты давай тоже, — кивнул он Хантеру.

Он наклонился, забрал автомат у мертвого охранника.

— Иди, чего встал! С детьми я еще не воевал. Уходите, я прикрою.

Джек опять подхватил Агента под мышки и побежал к лифту.

**Джек**

Никогда еще в жизни он не испытывал такого резкого, беспомощного страха. Прежде он боялся только за себя, еще — за солдат; но его бойцы все-таки были взрослыми. Настоящую беспомощность он пережил, когда глядел, как на экране с ним прощается Джо — но там уже поздно было бояться.

А Джей — Джей был маленький, побелевший и весь в крови. И его едва не убили у Джека на глазах. В лифте он недрогнувшим голосом сказал код.

— Что такое, Джек, почему уходим?

— Протокол уничтожения, — сказал он сквозь зубы.

Хантер прижимал к стене за грудки совершенно ошалевшего от страха толстого врача. Люк зажимал бок и тихо ругался.

— А малец здесь откуда? За нами увязался, что ли? Ты посмотри, какой шустрый. Сильно болит, малец? Ничего, пройдет, заживет до свадьбы...

— Ага, а папка сверху всыпет, чтоб не совался куда не надо...

— Какое всыпет. Он командира спас, ты не понял, что ли?

Слова отпрыгивали от Джека, как шарики. Он держал Джея на руках, глядя на прилипшие ко лбу мальчика влажные волосы.

— Сэр, — сказал он. — Все в порядке. Подумаешь, плечо.

— Тихо, — сказал ему Джек. — Тихо, солдат. Не разговаривай, потерпи.

Они вывалились из лифта в замусоренный коридор. Джек с тревогой вслушивался в выстрелы далеко внизу. Он надеялся, что остальные успели на грузовой лифт со стороны ангара.

На полу лежало изрешеченное тело в форме, но это был кто-то из «Порядка».

— Уходим. Живее, живее!

Лифт блокировать не стали, и он поехал вниз.

— Командир, да с чего ты взял, что надо уходить?

— Молча! Живее, сказал! В ангар, берите машины!

Препираться с ним больше не стали. В ангаре был теперь импровизированный госпиталь: туда стаскали выживших из группы Тейлора. Джек с облегчением увидел, что группа Ричардсона вернулась. Почти вся...

— Тейлор, как твои?

— Двое убиты. Двое тяжелых. Мы с Рейли в порядке. Господи, а этот откуда?

— Некогда. Уходим, быстро, быстро!

Он посадил мальчишку на сиденье «Недонамера». Уильямс молча сунул ему перевязочный пакет.

— При всем уважении, Джек, почему мы эвакуируемся?

— Считай, что интуиция. Все, не копаемся, едем! — он вскочил в машину. Перевязочный пакет размотал на ходу. Ребенок молчал и почти не морщился, пока Джек обрабатывал ему рану, хотя выглядела она болезненно, а машину трясло.

Они уже отъехали довольно далеко — два внедорожника и их собственный «хамор» — когда землю тряхнуло.

— Мать твою...

— Ты смотри, что делается...

Оглядывались, приникали к окнам: отсюда видно было, как территория завода резко пошла волнами — и просела.

— Ну, командир...

— Вовремя.

— Да чтоб я еще что сказал, сэр…

— Это же они своих… Они своих так. Вот сволочи.

Уильямс всполошился:

— Там же дети! Дети же, куда! Вернуться надо!

— Да куда там вернуться… Ты посмотри, что делается.

— Нет там детей, Уильямс. Нет уже, ты же видел...

— Домой, — Джеку казалось, что ребенок с каждой секундой становится горячее. Он устало прильнул к Джеку и закрыл глаза. — Домой. Быстрее, пожалуйста. У нас раненые.

Ехали невыразимо долго. Джек тихонько перебирал Джею волосы, гладил по здоровой руке и рассказывал какую-то ерунду. Ему было совестно: в соседней машине везли раненых куда тяжелее — по его милости — но за них он так не боялся.

У него почти неделю был сын, и оказывается, Джек не был готов его потерять.

Док ругался, как сапожник. И мальчишку первого смотреть не стал. Занялся сначала двумя бойцами из группы Тейлора — одному по пути пришлось колоть адреналин, потому что сердце остановилось. Док глянул на повязку, пощупал мальчику лоб и отрицательно покачал головой и только сунул ему походную капельницу.

— Ричардсон молодец. А вам придется пока подождать. Понимаю, папаша, что ты переживаешь, но ты вот на этих посмотри. И кто недоглядел за мальцом?

Джек уложил Джея на кровать в домике, подвинул к нему Майора. Надо было распросить ребенка о том, как он проник на завод, а главное — откуда знал о протоколе уничтожения. И о базах Гидры. Хотя бы, чтобы отвлечь. Но Джек боялся об этом говорить.

— Ты нас спас, — сказал он вместо этого. — И меня, и остальных. Тебе полагается медаль.

Ребенок вымученно улыбнулся:

— С бабочкой?

— С бабочкой, — кивнул Джек.

— Что тут? — с тревогой спросил ребенок, когда Джек размотал капельницу.

— Антибиотики. От заражения.

Ребенок с тревогой следил за иглой. Джек изо всех сил старался, чтобы получилось небольно, но ребенок все равно сжался и стиснул зубы.

У двери кашлянули. Мэллори стоял с виноватым видом.

— Как он, сэр?

Джек поднялся. Подошел к выходу и со всей скопившейся злостью ударил Мэллори в челюсть. Тот пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах, и Джек ударил еще раз. На сей раз Мэллори повалился на колени, но не издал ни звука.

— Я же попросил тебя за ним присмотреть. Попросил, мать твою, — ровным от гнева голосом произнес Джек. И подошедшему рядовому сказал:

— В яму. На губу на три дня, чтоб я о нем даже не слышал.

Он вернулся к койке. Джей-Би заерзал, и Джек положил ему руку на лоб.

— Тише. Ну-ну, тише.

— Он же не виноват, — сказал Джей. — Это я... я убежал. Я сам.

— Конечно, сам.

В дверь опять втолкнулись.

— Сэр, простите. Это важно. — Дневальный.

Джек поднялся. Забыл на полчаса, что он командир отряда, захотел побыть просто отцом. Зря.

— Что такое?

— Новости, сэр. Там... на месте, где стоял наш лагерь. Там лесной пожар. По радио сказали, что не знают причины.

— Пожар... — повторил Джек. — Вот так, значит.

Значит, война. Никто не может просто так прийти и поджечь его дом. Ранить его сына. Хозяйничать... на земле Бенджамина.

Не забыть сказать Филипсу, что его тетка, по сути, всех их спасла — если б не ее арест они еще долго думали бы о переезде.

— Значит, война, — сказал он вслух Доку, который пришел с носилками.

— Только сейчас это понял, командир?

— А она только сейчас и началась. Как они, Док?

— Без тебя были бы здоровее. Но оба жить будут. Давай сюда своего пацана.

Наконец пришел Док — с носилками. Вдвоем они перенесли Джея в медпункт.

— Вот, смотри, — приговаривал врач, — койку тебе освободили со всеми удобствами. Сейчас ляжешь, заснешь, а дядя доктор пока все сделает...

— Не надо. Пожалуйста, — он попытался отодвинуться, по-настоящему испуганный.

— Что значит «Не надо»? Мальчик, дядя из тебя сейчас пулю будет вырезать. Думаешь, это не больно?  
— Мне нельзя наркоз. Я от него чуть не умер однажды. Мне.... аппендицит вырезали.

— М-мать твою.

— Через забор, — помог ребенок.

— Ну да, это ты, конечно, выучил. Ладно, черт с тобой, будем делать новокаиновую блокаду. Надеюсь, это не отцовские гены у тебя, а то некоторым и новокаин не поставишь...  
Если что, папаша, будешь его держать.

Мальчик опустил голову и опять крепко сжал зубы. Док осторожно уколол его тонкой иглой.

— Все, теперь ждать. Да не трясись ты так, папаша. Посмотри, как сын держится. Самые худшие пациенты, пацан, это родители, помяни мое слово...

Джек разомкнул губы.

— Держится отлично. Его дед был бы в восторге.

— Что его дед понимает в детях, — желчно сказал Док.

— А почему — гены? — тихо спросил Джей-Би. Док сообразил раньше Джека, о чем он говорит.

— А потому, что твой отец тоже с трудом переносит лекарства. Вот и ходит пижоном всякий раз, мол, зачем мне лежать в медпункте, раз все равно не помогает... По мне, так вы оба те еще принцы.

— Почему?

Док за спиной у ребенка раскладывал прокипяченные инструменты. Джек сглотнул и стал смотреть мальчишке в макушку.

— А потому, что настоящие принцы очень чувствительные. Ну-ка, тут больно? Нет? Сейчас я тебе второй укол сделаю...ну, ну, не будет больно, давай, вот так... Так вот вспомни принцессу на горошине. Через сколько матрасов она почувствовала эту штуку? Семь? Или сколько их там было? Вот она — принцесса. А твой отец на земле преспокойно спит. И ты, наверное, будешь спать, если тебя положить...

Не прекращая заговаривать ему зубы, Док взял спринцовку и стал осторожно отсасывать кровь из раны.

— Ну, ну, не смотри сюда, нечего тут... Ну и какие вы после этого принцы? Разбойники вы с большой дороги..

Джек положил ребенку руку на лоб, а второй сжал его пальцы.

— Что за принцесса? — шевельнул губами Джей-Би.

— Ну как. Та самая, что спала на семи матрасах, и все равно почувствовала через них горошину.

— Это же физически невозможно, — серьезно сказал мальчишка.

Док отложил спринцовку и взял пинцет. Джей-Би не дернулся, когда Док начал копаться в ране, только чуть сильнее сжал руку Джека и уставился на него огромными светлыми глазами.

— Этого же не было на самом деле, да? Это опять деза?

— Е-есть, — сказал Док и резко вытащил пинцет. Пуля бряцнула о дно консервной коробки. На лбу у ребенка выступила испарина, и, когда Джек вытер ее, Джей вжался лбом в его ладонь.

— Я не буду больше скармливать тебе дезу, — пообещал Джек.

— Уже все, герой, — сказал Док, протирая ему плечо, — забинтуем, капельницу сделаем, и спи.

— Мне разрешено оставить пулю?

Док погремел консервной банкой и сунул ее ребенку под нос.

— Почищу и заберешь. Никуда твой трофей не денется.

Джеку показалось, что ребенок поглядел на пулю разочарованно. Но банку все равно попросил оставить.

— У тебя теперь будет шрам, как у меня, — сказал Джек.

— Правда?

Он кивнул.

— На том же плече.

Ребенок улыбнулся.

— Тебе надо спать, — сказал Джек. Но от того, как послушно Джей-Би вытянулся на кровати, у него опять заныло сердце. Он взял мальчика за правую руку и стал водить пальцем по ладони.

— Сорока-воровка кашу варила, деток кормила...

Надо же; чего только не всплывет из глубин памяти. Роза — мама — когда-то рассказывала ему эту считалку. В тот раз, когда он попытался сбежать из дома и сломал ногу. Джек думал, что мать будет сердиться, но вечером она сидела с ним, пока он не заснул, и отвлекала от боли...

— Этому дала, он воду носил, — Джек загнул ребенку большой палец. Джей-Би смотрел на него внимательно, будто ожидая подвоха.

— Этому дала, он... палатку ставил. Этому дала, он на часах стоял. И этому дала, он, — Джек выдумывал на ходу. — Он на радиообмене дежурил. А этому не дала...

— Почему?

Черт; он совсем забыл, как в детстве ему это тоже казалось несправедливым. Хоть и ожидаемым. Этот, последний, и в самом деле не заслужил, если верить считалке. Но ребенок и так уже слишком много знает о заслуженных наказаниях.

— Ну, — сказал Джек. — Он был в бою. На границе. Ему было не до каши. Но потом он вернулся и тоже поел. Ему оставили.

Он загнул мальчику мизинец. Джей-Би с удовлетворенным видом прикрыл глаза и широко, как кот, зевнул.

— Спи, солдат, — сказал Джек.

Выходя из лазарета, Джек чувствовал себя усталым, у него кружилась голова — как будто пулю вытаскивали у него.

Должно быть, это и значит — быть отцом.

Хэнсон окликнул его:

— Ваше высочество! Как Джей-Би?

— Заснул, — сказал Джек и не смог удержаться: — Такой храбрый ребенок.

— Это верно, — сказал Хэнсон. — Вам не кажется, что он слишком храбрый для мальчика своих лет?

— О чем вы опять, советник?

— Просто хотел сказать, что не видел еще детей, которые бы так хорошо переносили боль.

Джек поманил его в сторону. Они отошли за лазарет.

— Он отлично переносит боль, а наркоза боится.

— Возможно, он боится, что мы его отравим... или заставим говорить.

— Хэнсон. Он предупредил меня о протоколе уничтожения там, на базе. Он спас нам всем жизни. Но он откуда-то знал...

— Я уже пытался вам сказать, что ребенок, возможно, прошел специальную подготовку. И вам его подослали не просто так.

— Даже если его и подослали, — с трудом проговорил Джек, — Он все равно ребенок. Все равно — мой сын.

Потому что он смотрел мне в глаза и сжимал мою руку, когда ему было больно. И я не знаю, что еще может роднить сильнее.

— С этим я и не спорил, — мирно сказал Хэнсон.

— А вы вообще не спорите. Сперва не спорили с моим отцом — до самого переворота, а теперь пришли ко мне в отряд, и мне тоже не перечите...

Советник только пожал плечами.

— Я лишь пытаюсь сказать вам, что это... семейное воссоединение влечет за собой больше опасностей, чем мы думали.

Джек рассмеялся, почти физически чувствуя, как его покидает напряжение.

— Советник, я сегодня вляпался в осиное гнездо и разворошил его так, что слышно было по всем Царствам. Наш бывший лагерь сожгли, дети Иессея точат на меня зубы, а дядя передавал привет. Вы хотите рассказать мне об опасности? Ну — расскажите.

Но Хэнсон сказал только:

— Я так рад, что вы вернулись, Ваше высочество.

Джек посидел с ранеными, напоил Тейлора виски, которое отыскал в «недонамере», поднялся на холм и сам прослушал новости про «лесной пожар». Сходил полюбоваться на пленного, но решил, что допросит после. Пусть бедняга еще потрясется.

А потом выпросил у Рейна льда и отправился к яме.

Мэллори сидел там и казался маленьким, хотя яма была неглубокая. Джек спрыгнул к нему.

— Я искал его, сэр, — сказал он сипло. — Везде искал. Не знал, куда он мог уйти. Думал, может он куда-то спрыгнул и сломал ногу. Я...

Джек дал ему пакет со льдом.

— Приложи. — И через силу:

— Прости меня.

— Да чего там, — Мэллори шмыгнул расквашенным носом. — Сын же.

Кажется, он действительно не злился, и Джек почувствовал себя еще хуже.

— Все равно. Я не имел права тебя бить.

Кого другого, покрупнее, посильнее. Но Мэллори, который таскался за ним как младший братишка...

— Напугались же, — сказал Мэллори. — А я его упустил. Чего там.

— Ты не смог бы его удержать, — вздохнул Джек. — Прости меня. И в следующий раз командира, который вздумает распускать руки, шли куда подальше...

Мэллори наконец взял лед.

— Мы с ним все поседеем, сэр, — предрек он мрачно.

— Определенно.

* * *

Джек зашел к себе в домик — взять сменную одежду и пойти в душ. Ночевать он собирался в медпункте. Надо, пожалуй, взять этого несчастного «Маугли», если Джей ночью будет просыпаться...

Он не сразу услышал легкие шаги за спиной.

— Джей-Би, кто тебе разрешил...

Он осекся, увидев, что в грудь ему смотрит его собственный «Иерихон».

— Что ты...

Глупо. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит.

Оказывается, это больно — когда твой ребенок тебя предает. Hеужели вот так же чувствовал себя отец, когда узнал, что Джек участвовал в заговоре?

Как во всякий момент, когда шок или боль слишком сильны, сознание начало невольно цепляться за детали. Джек видел, что штанина недавно купленных джинсов уже порвана внизу, что повязка на плече у Джея чистая, и пистолет он держит без видимых усилий. И глядит на Джека, упрямо выставив подбородок — как сам он когда-то глядел на Сайласа.

— Тебе велели меня убить?

Мальчишка еще сильнее сжал зубы и легко кивнул.

— Только меня?

Еще кивок. Джеку, наверное, стоило бы примериваться, как выбить у мальчишки пистолет. Ведь ребенок же.

— Хорошо же ты нас перехитрил, — он не ожидал прилива искренней гордости. — Кто же меня заказал? Кросс?

Это прозвучало глупо. Джек вспомнил белые полоски на спине у ребенка и спросил:

— Гидра?

Джей-Би шмыгнул носом.

— Ты же сам знаешь.

Получается, он не спал, а слышал их с Хэнсоном разговор...

Значит, выполнив задание, он вернется к хозяевам. Из Гидры. К тем, кто затаскивал детей на завод в Лидии. Кто бил его.

— Послушай, — торопливо сказал Джек. У ребенка в глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и Джек отстраненно понял: Джею-Би уже приходилось слушать, как жертва молит о жизни. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Мне жаль, что я не нашел тебя раньше. И что ты попал к этим... людям. Это я виноват.

— Ты не п-понимаешь, — мальчик разомкнул губы. — Это все л-легенда. Они все придумали.

— Это не важно, — сказал Джек. — Что бы ни придумали, теперь не важно. Я твой отец.

— Нет, — сказал Джей. — Ты мое задание.

Он чуть отступил назад, сжал пистолет покрепче, чтоб не перехватили. Дуло смотрело Джеку в сердце, и он не сомневался, что ребенок попадет. Быстро. Милосердно.

— Послушай, — сказал он снова, с напором, боясь, что Джей примет его слова за попытку поторговаться. — Легенда или нет — любой отец гордился бы таким сыном. И я горжусь.

Если все это — очередная Божья игра, возмездие за предательство, если Господь желает показать, что все идет по одной стезе — то хоть одно Джек может сделать по-другому.

— Я тебя люблю.

Он не знал, правда ли это — какая любовь, он и знает-то мальчишку всего неделю, — но догадывался, что больше Джею это не от кого услышать. Вряд ли «дедушка» станет размениваться на такие признания.

Ребенок скуксился, сморгнул первые слезы.

— Я не плачу, — сказал он упрямо.

— Я знаю, — Джек понял его правильно; за все это время он ни разу не видел у Джея слез. А теперь нижняя губа у него дрожала все сильнее, и слезы уже откровенно текли по лицу.

— Эй, — сказал Джек и потянулся к нему. Потому что, оказывается, когда твой ребенок плачет, первое, что тебе хочется сделать — это успокоить.

Джей-Би выстрелил. Пуля просвистела над ухом. Еще одна и еще. Мальчишка всхлипнул, развернулся — и вылетел из палатки, оставив Джека удивляться тому, что он жив.

Пузырь нереальности будто лопнул. Джек уставился на медведя. Майор сидел на кровати, печально глядя на него.

Если ребенок его не взял...

Джек с секунду подумал, а потом схватил медведя и выбежал вон.

Агент

Агент выскочил из домика и понесся прочь из лагеря. Он был готов к тому, что его попытаются остановить. Выстрелы-то все слышали. Но на его пути никого не оказалось, и Агент бежал, сквозь слезы еле разбирая дорогу.

Как же это неудобно — плакать. Совсем не функционально.

Прошлый лагерь он успел изучить, провел рекогносцировку, разведал пути отхода. А этот почти и не знал, и бежал почти наугад.

Он успел бы схватить Майора, но не стал. Бенджамин позаботится о медведе. А в лаборатории Майора утилизируют. Вместе с Агентом.

Только Майор, в отличие от Агента, утилизации не заслужил.

Кончилось подобие дорожки, начался заросший колючими растениями спуск с горы. Агент на секунду остановился, бросил взгляд назад, на лагерь, где горели редкие огни. Шмыгнул носом, утерся рукавом и полез вниз. Непохоже, чтобы Бенджамин поднял лагерь. Но Бенджамин вообще странный.

Самый странный из людей, которых Агент видел за всю жизнь.

Колючки цеплялись за одежду, одна из них разодрала повязку на плече, и Агент еле сдержался, чтобы не охнуть от боли.

Только зачем теперь сдерживаться. Он все равно списанный материал.

Если бы он знал это с самого начала — знал, что все равно хорошего Агента из него не получится — он бы не стал тогда трогать кошку. Потому что она была маленькая, и теплая, и не представляла никакой угрозы. И уцепилась лапами за Агента, когда почувствовала опасность. Как будто он был ее союзником, а не агентом «Гидры», которому дали задание.

Если б он знал, что так получится, то вмешался бы тогда, с Двенадцатым.

Но он был совсем дурак и думал, что из него выйдет настоящий Агент Гидры.

А на самом деле прав был агент Рамлоу и тот доктор — Лист. Ничего из него не вышло. Четырнадцатый экземпляр оказался таким же бракованным, как остальные.

Он поскользнулся на камне и съехал вниз, уцепившись ладонями за колючки и ободрав колени.

Но хуже всего не то, что он не справился.

Хуже всего — то, что он предал Гидру. Помешал им там, на заводе. Вмешался в чужую операцию.

Ему рассказывали, что бывает с предателями. И Агент знал, что никогда предателем не станет.

А понадобилось так мало...

Всего несколько дней — и он размяк. Стал почти как гражданский. Хуже, потому что не все гражданские — предатели.

Спуск тут был сложным; минут пятнадцать Агент ни думал ни о чем, примериваясь, за что взяться, и на какой следующий камень поставить ногу.

Внизу — далеко — лежал город; огней там было меньше, чем в других городах, что Агент видел на миссиях с куратором. Но все равно сверху он выглядел уютно.

Когда участок закончился и Агент наконец спрыгнул на песок, он отряхнул руки и колени и опять подумал, что можно не возвращаться.

Он может жить на рынке — как тот, другой Двенадцатый. Его-то так просто не поймают. Или уехать подальше и найти себе новую семью. Бенджамина он одурачил. Может и с другой семьей сделать так.

(Вот только не хотелось ему в другую семью, хотелось, чтобы Бенджамин забрал его, отнес в домик и рассказал еще что-нибудь. Пусть даже и дезу).

Он может просто поймать попутку и уехать к морю. Жить там, ловить рыбу, продавать на рынке, как местные. Если он будет часто купаться, у него отрастут плавники и чешуя. И, когда он мутирует, то сможет просто жить в море, спать в водорослях, и никто его не отыщет.

Это почти даже не будет трусостью. Куратор ведь сказал ему: «Не возвращайся». Будет, как будто он на самом деле выполняет приказ куратора.

Вот только... где-то глубоко в себе, там, куда добраться может только он сам и куратор, Агент будет знать, что на самом-то деле он трус.

Трус и предатель.

Он и так уже предатель. Хватит и этого. Поэтому он дойдет до условленного места и дождется джета. Вернется в Гидру и сделает отчет по всей форме.

А дальше...

Он плохо себе представлял, что будет дальше. Ему приходилось убивать, но он не знал, как это — когда завершают проекты.

Наверное, с ним будет как с Двенадцатым — тем, первым, — но ведь Агент не видел, что с ним было.

Что было со всеми завершенными проектами.

Он только надеялся, что это будет не укол, а пуля. И что это разрешат сделать куратору. Если совсем честно — он бы хотел, чтобы это был Бенджамин. Но от Бенджамина не дождешься.

Хуже всего — если его сдадут на эксперименты фрау Бюхер и другим медикам. Но ведь и это Агент заслужил.

Он поклялся себе, что не пикнет, если что. Потому что сам виноват. Ну может быть, еще немного виноват доктор Вернер — не предусмотрел такого отклонения. Сделал еще одного бракованного Солдата.

Если б только можно было, как в лагере. С прощанием, с камнями и с Колыбельной. Хотя куратор вряд ли стал бы сидеть с Агентом, как сидели с Фишером.

Может, Бенджамин стал бы.

Ладно; всего этого не будет, но Колыбельную он может и сам себе спеть. Агент еще с того раза запомнил слова, и теперь тихонько затянул:

«Чем одарить мне тебя, дитя?

Как ты быстро, малыш, возмужал...

Чем же теперь одарить тебя?»

Ангел Божий опять вопрошал.

Днем в лесу было гораздо проще ориентироваться. Теперь Агент заплутал, несмотря на отличное ночное зрение. Плечо болело, холод пробирал до костей. Неизвестно почему, с Колыбельной становилось чуть легче. Агент бормотал в ритме собственных шагов:

«Дал тебе я всё то, что способен был дать

Острый взор, и улыбку, и лёгкость, и прыть,

Сердце чуткое, душу, и голос, и стать...

Чем ещё мне тебя, о дитя, одарить?»

Наверное, из-за того, что он пел, и никак не мог найти дорогу, что выводила из леска к городу, он и проворонил Бенджамина. И услышал, только когда тот был совсем близко:

— Джей-Би! Джей-Би!

Агент резко замолчал. Замер, где стоял — он забрался в кустарник, и его наверняка не видно.

Голос приближался:

— Джей-Би! Подожди! Подожди, солдат! Надо поговорить!

Да какой из меня солдат, со злостью подумал Агент, залезая в кустарник еще глубже. И замер — чтоб ветки не трещали.

Бенджамин вылетел на освещенную луной маленькую полянку. Агенту он был виден как на ладони. Под мышкой у Бенджамина болтался Майор.

— Джей-Би, — позвал он, стоя посреди поляны и озираясь.

Отличная мишень. Агент без труда успевал прицелиться, выстрелить и уйти.

Не мог же Бенджамин этого не понимать!

И все равно стоял на этой поляне как дурак. Агент ужасно разозлился. И на него, и на себя. Потому что знал — даже сейчас он не сможет завершить задание.

Со злостью он выбрался наружу. Бенджамин терпеливо ждал. Не двигался, смотрел, как он подходит. Он тоже побывал в тех колючих кустах. На щеке была царапина.

— Ты не взял Майора, — сказал Бенджамин, когда Агент подошел совсем близко.

— Пусть он будет в лагере, — тихо сказал Агент. Бенджамин сел на корточки.

— Ты его не взял, потому что там, куда ты идешь, ему будет плохо. Правильно?

Агент молчал.

— Что они тебе сделают?

Агент глядел в сторону.

— Ты ведь не выполнил их задание. Что они сделают?

Бенджамин очень осторожно взял его за здоровое плечо. Агент не стал вырываться, но и отвечать не стал.

— Ясно, — Бенджамин сглотнул. — Вот что. Не возвращайся туда. Оставайся у меня.

Вот тут он уже промолчать не смог.

— Я же в тебя стрелял... Я чуть тебя не убил.

И убил бы — если бы был хорошим бойцом.

Бенджамин странно, ломко улыбнулся.

— А это у нас семейное. Это у тебя мои гены проявились.

— Я не твой сын. Я солдат Гидры.

Бенджамин покачал головой.

— Ты слишком хороший солдат для Гидры. А они тебя, — он не закончил, закусил губу.

— Я неудачный проект, — хмуро сказал Агент. — Неудачные проекты завершают.

Бенджамин крепче ухватил его за плечо. Поднял вторую руку, чтобы стереть со щеки кровь, и выронил медведя. Агент подобрал его прежде, чем успел подумать.

— Я не знаю, какой ты проект. Но если они хотят уничтожить такого бойца, они полные идиоты. И ты к ним не вернешься.

— Почему это? — Агент все-таки дернул плечом.

— Потому что твой отец так сказал. Отец и командир.

Он вздохнул. Кто тут еще полный идиот...

— Я же сказал. Это только легенда, для того, чтобы внедриться.

У Бенджамина сузились глаза.

— Ты в этом уверен? Совершенно точно уверен? Гидра всегда говорила тебе только правду?

Раньше он так и думал. Но после того, что видел в лаборатории, после Двенадцатого...

А если и правда — его оригинал не Зимний Солдат, а Бенджамин?

Раньше он бы отогнал такую дурацкую мысль. Но ведь Агент видел Бенджамина в деле. И там, на заводе.

А еще — Зимний Солдат смотрел на него с постера, но ни разу за ним не пришел. Даже когда Агенту было совсем плохо, и он изо всех сил призывал Солдата.

А Бенджамин — вот.

Медведя принес.

Агент покрепче перехватил Майора. Прижал к себе.

— Пойдем, — Бенджамин поднялся. — Представляю, что Док мне скажет, когда узнает, что ты с больным плечом убежал из лагеря.

Но Агент отступил назад.

— Нельзя же. Я же из Гидры. Откуда тебе знать, что я не буду шпионить?

Бенджамин долго на него смотрел.

— А я — сын Сайласа, — сказал он наконец. — Откуда моим людям знать, что в один прекрасный день я не побегу к королю и не сдам их всех, чтобы получить его прощение? Ниоткуда. Но они мне почему-то верят.

Агент сдался. Позволил Бенджамину снова взять его за плечо, притянуть к себе. Вжался лицом в его куртку и дал погладить себя по голове. Несколько долгих минут они стояли вот так, и Агент жмурился, ощущая, как теплая рука раз за разом проводит ему по макушке.

Наконец он высвободился.

— Я покажу, как лезть, — пообещал он. — Там сложно.

Бенджамин поморщился:

— Туда я больше не полезу. Спустимся на дорогу, и я вызову машину.  
Он протянул руку, и Агент за нее уцепился. Как маленький.

— Сэр... Джек. А как это — любовь?

Бенджамин почесал в голове.

— Как тебе объяснить. Положим, ты — знаешь, что миссия превыше всего?

— Конечно.

— И что все личное перед миссией теряет значение, да?

Агент только фыркнул. Это же очевидно. По крайней мере, для солдат — таких, как он и Джек.

— Ну вот. А когда любишь кого-то, этот человек становится для тебя важнее миссии. Важнее чем... изменение мира, или для чего там тебя воспитывали.

— Это глупо, — тихо сказал Агент, понимая: он-то сейчас именно так и прокололся.

Они оба так прокололись.

— Очень, — согласился Джек.

— Это надо быть совсем гражданским... — раздумчиво проговорил Агент. — Джек?

— М?

— А твой ответственный взрослый... твой папа — у него так было?

— Нет, — ответил Джек. — Не совсем.

— А откуда ты тогда знаешь? Из обучающих фильмов?

— Точно, — кивнул Бенджамин. — Из фильмов.

Вдвоем они быстро нашли дорогу. Даже удивительно, что несколько минут назад Агенту казалось, что он заблудился. Светлая полоса асфальта была пустынной и как будто уходила прямо к звездам.

— Это опасно, — сказал он Джеку. — Гидра все равно за мной придет. И за тобой тоже.

— Я знаю, — кивнул тот. — Теперь, после завода — точно придут. Но мы их будем ждать.

Агент про себя вздохнул. Защищать Бенжамина будет нелегко. Но по крайней мере, это будет его собственное задание.

Джек позвонил Филипсу и попросил за ними приехать. Тяжело опустился на камень.

— Ну и день у нас был, Джей-Би. Кстати. Что это за сокращение на самом деле — Джей-Би? Что это значит?

Агент подумал, что ему многое придется рассказать Бенджамину. И про Джеймса Барнса, и про Двенадцатого, и про то, почему на самом деле произошел пожар в лагере, и про Пита...

Но, наверное, уже завтра. А сейчас он сказал:

— Джей-Би — это от «Джек Бенджамин». Меня так назвали в честь отца.

И Джек потрепал его по голове и сказал:

— Отличное имя.

**Конец**


End file.
